Our Six Day Deal
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: When Ichigo's grandfather is hurt in a car accident, her parents and Masaya rush to England to see him. Still at home, Ichigo is suprised when she gets a visit from everyone's favorite green-haired alien! Why has Kish really come? Will Love bloom?
1. Chapter 1: The Deal of Six GO!

**Hello! This is my first fan fic! I'M **_**SO**_** NERVOUS!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! LET AT LEAST ONE PERSON LIKE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!! If you can, please review. Bye-bye!**

**Chapter 1: The Deal for Six – GO!**

From a neighbor's roof, Kish cautiously perched while resting his adoring, golden gaze on Ichigo. She appeared without a care in the world as she sprinted her delightful way home from school. If only his life were as simple as hers. She probably thought _her_ life was hectic. Man, she didn't no a thing, did she?

The sun was setting; it was late afternoon, and the shadows of trees and houses painted the paved side walk in which Ichigo took. Sighing, Kish sheltered amongst a dark crook so she wouldn't spot him. He didn't want to spoil her _cute_ attitude by the sight of him. Kish watched her skip change to a walk as she passed the house where he hid.

Kish moaned inaudibly, his eyes rich with golden waves as his dark boy lashes fluttered. He smiled while rubbing his aching arm from an injury at home. He wasn't a punching bag, contrary to belief. "I really have got to stop stalking you, kitten…it hurts too much."

Only a month had passed since the aliens had departed Earth yet, miserably, it seemed like an eternity to Kish. A week hadn't even gone before Kish started secretly returning. Still, he knew revealing himself again to Ichigo would fire her up. She'd just scream about how he was intruding in her romantic life with Masaya! Only could he watch from a distance, the hours she'd study, the hours she'd play, the hours she'd sleep. His love was for no other and was convinced of it the moment he clapped eyes on her. Her skin and hair were smooth, her eyes pink and ever glowing, and her _amazing_ intelligence and strength! She was adorable and stubborn; her heart filled with love and full of energy, beating so magnificently Kish could sometimes see it moving her soft, delicate chest. She was irresistible in everyway possible and her amusing, fun character only made him fall further in love. But her heart belonged to someone else; the perfect beating wasn't his to own… it was his…Masaya's.

Kish swiftly felt the past sensation of being crushed and beaten. It stung _so_, _so_ much. Why couldn't Ichigo, his kitten, understand that pain? Well…he didn't want her to just understand…but to also care in return. Sympathy was a pleasant feeling and all, but that wasn't what Kish wanted. He wanted love – her love. Sighing, he warily stalked her home, still avoiding being seen.

Opening the front door, Ichigo entered the dark house. Looking around, she noticed the silence. "Mom? Mom?" Into the kitchen, she tiptoed inward, only to find it empty. She turned on the light and saw two notes on the counter. Ichigo walked over to them and gently picked the first up.

_Dear Ichigo, _

_I wish so badly I could be there to tell you what's happening but we couldn't delay this, not for anything. Please understand. You see, early this afternoon we got a call from the hospital in England saying your father's dad, grandfather Mashu, was in a serious car accident and is now in critical condition. At his age you see there is little they can do for him…they don't believe he has much time left. As soon as I heard from your father and I prepared to leave on the 2:00 plane. I tried calling your cell but I couldn't reach you. Masaya you know had needed to go to England as well in several weeks to meet his professor, but decided he'd accompany us now and get the meeting over with. I don't know for sure when we'll be back, but it would be cruel to only visit. I think your father really needs this time with him before…_

_Once again my darling, I am sorry. Try calling us in tomorrow at the hospital, the number is next to the phone. I've already notified the neighbors so if you need anything at all, please let them know. Be sure to eat and take care of the house. _

_Love Mom _

Ichigo sighed. "Hang in there dad…" Looking at the other letter she picked it up.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Listen, I'm sorry about your grandfather. I'm sorry I can't be there for you but I really have to take care of this appointment with my teacher. I'll plan on coming back in a week or two. Maybe I'll see you then. But I'm not sure because it depends on my schedule. Oh yeah, there's some extra cash to get you through the next week. You'd better use it; don't you dare go acting all generous, alright? I earned this fare and square working yesterday, so don't spend it stupidly. I don't want my money wasted. Get plenty of rest but don't do something stupid like fall behind in your studies. School is crucial to life. Good luck. I've gotta head off now._

_Masaya _

Slowly, Ichigo brought the letter to her perfect, strawberry lips and kissed it sadly. Why did he have to change so much? He sounded more like Ryou rather then Masaya just now when he was talking about his hard-earned money. He did work hard…to hard. Although they still saw each other farley frequently, he was always talking of his successes and honors. What about her? Was she being to selfish? Or had he really changed? Ichigo sighed to herself. No. It had to be her. Masaya was a good, perfect person.

Carefully putting the letter down, Ichigo pulled out her cell and simply dialed in a number. While pacing back and fourth, she listened to it ring, hoping he'd pick up.

Ryou answered from the other end of the phone. "Tokyo Café residence, can I help you?"

"Hey Ryou, it's me, Ichigo" she answered.

Annoyingly, she heard the scoff from his smirk. "Trying to get out of work are we?" He joked.

Ichigo sighed. "Not exactly. Listen, I just got back from school but my mom and dad had to take an emergency flight to England. You see… my grandfather was in a horrible car accident and…the doctors don't think he's…going to make it…" There was a silence. "Masaya went with them to help out, he had business too and I sort of have to watch over the house. Can I please have a week or two off?"

Ryou responded right away. "Sure, yeah, of course. Listen…I'm not real good at this but…I'm sorry Ichigo…" Ichigo was quiet. "The girls and I can manage, we'll be fine. I'll send one of them over in the next few days to give you some money."

"Thanks Ryou" she whispered. Ichigo then slowly hung up after her goodbye.

"I wish I could have gone with mom and dad…I probably won't ever get to see grandfather Mashu again…" Ichigo leaned up against the refrigerator. "Poor dad… he must feel sick. I'm really going to miss grandfather Mashu… a lot… Family is so important…" Walking up the stairs, Ichigo went to go change out of her school uniform.

Kish watched form outside the window, floating curiously. "I wonder what's up with kitten." Appearing noiselessly into the house, Kish hovered over the floor and over to the counter. After quickly reading over the two letters, Kish looked up in the direction of the steps now understanding what Ichigo was upset about. However, he himself didn't get why family was so important…

Breaking out of the thought, he shook his head. He _**hated**_ it when Ichigo was hurt! It made him want to be there even if she did push him away with even more hurtful words. Kish imaged her gorgeous pink eyes, moist from her tears that she wouldn't let flow.

"I've got to help her. That creep, Masaya, isn't here to do it, so she's fare game." Walking over to door frame of the kitchen and facing the steps, Kish leaned against it and waited.

After several seconds, Ichigo unhurriedly walked down the steps and was about to head into the family room when she unexpectedly spotted him! Ichigo froze dead in her tracks, staring with disbelief, uneasiness and curiously going through her head. Kish was the first to make a move. Making a direct yet as well soft eye contact, he spoke. "…Hey…"

Ichigo blinked herself free of thoughts. "What are you doing here…?" He was silent. Realizing he knew something, Ichigo put her hand on her tight hips and asked. "Alright, Kish, what'd you do? Steal? You did, didn't you? And you want me to bail you out, is that it? Well?"

Kish continued solemn. "I…I heard about your grandfather, kitten."

Ichigo's eyes widened then calmed. "Well _you_ certainly haven't matured much in the last month. You're still a sneaky pesk."

Staring, Kish whispered. "I'm sorry…" Ichigo looked away. From her reaction he realized she was trying to get it off her mind. Kish sympathetically came quietly over to her and stared. Ichigo on the other hand didn't _dare_ look at him because she knew she'd easily lose herself inside his golden eyes. Gently, Kish touched her face and said. "You know, kitten, ignoring the situation won't make it any harder to deal with." With out warning, Kish moved into her face and softly kissed her forehead. Watching her, he waited for her reaction.

"Why are you here?" she asked, distance in her voice.

At last, Kish made a joke with his grin. "To help you in your hour of need. You're a damsel in distress, or in this case, a cat in a catastrophe!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile with sarcasm. "Well, isn't that sweet of you, 'here to help me in my hour of need!" She rolled her eyes. "You're not winning me over that easily!" At that, Ichigo walked into the family room and began turning on the lights about the house. Kish followed at her heels.

"Maybe you don't want help but you _defiantly_ need it!" Kish smirked, teasingly.

Ichigo shouted, spinning heatedly around while leaning in his face. "Me?! I need help?! You're an _alien_, remember, you're the _weird_ one!!"

"Sure. But I think we could easily call it even in weirdness with you having a cat ears and a tail!" He smirked leaning close in her face. Ichigo's cheeks shot red as she placed her hands on his chest and slightly pushed to keep their faces as far apart as possible. Laughed Kish, his eyes sparkling. "Well? Aren't you gonna bite back with another comment or two?"

"I…I…umm…uh…well…" she stuttered blankly. Kish smirked again, moving her hands so he could lean back in. Gently, he kissed her cheek. Then she screeched like an eagle, trying to break free but failing. "Ehh! Knock it off!"

Kish groaned. "Stop struggling. Why do you always do that?"

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. Convinced, Kish let go and Ichigo without delay backed away. "Now what is you want?!" She shouted.

Kish sighed. Time to lie. "Alright fine" he groaned in a slipshod tone. "I'm tired of Pai and Tart endlessly bugging me. It's only been a month but I think I'm going mad! Besides, all that thrilling excitement on earth those last few months was a huge amount of playtime to be exposed to! It was almost to fun to bear! Now they expect me to blend in, calm down and get over it all? I can't just go home and return to boring old normal life - not after meeting you, koneko-chan!" He leaned into her blushed face and begged childishly. "Let me stay, oh please let me stay! Just until your parents get back, honey! Please?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Don't give those puppy dog eyes, Kish!"

"Oh come on, sweetheart, pretty please?!" He pleaded again. "Pai and Tart and making me go _crazy_ and I'm bored to tears! Let me stay with you!" He wanted to be with Ichigo of course…but it wasn't Pai and Tart really that was causing him to run here…

Ichigo stared into his marvelous, golden eyes that seemed to gaze right through her. Sighing, Ichigo answered. "Alright fine! But ONLY until my parents get back!"

Jumping in the air, Kish yelled. "Yes!"

"But there WILL be rules, got it?!"

Whining, Kish dropping his head. "What!" Whining, Kish dropping his head. Pouting, he sat down in the air, his arms crossed and an irritated glare on his cute face.

Ichigo smiled. "Oh. stop acting like a three year old. Now it's only a few rules. One, you can't touch me, and TWO; you absolutely can _**NOT**_ kiss me!! Clear?"

"Harshy!" snapped Kish. "Am I allowed to look at you?" he mocked.

"That's not funny!" she snapped. Just as she was about to walk away, Kish grabbed her around the waist and spun her into him so their faces were close.

"KISH!!" Ichigo screamed. "I just told you that you _**couldn't**_ touch me!!"

Kish smirked and hovered around her lips. "You didn't say 'go' to your rules, yet" he chuckled. Before Ichigo could fight back Kish went on. "Listen kitten, I have an idea. How about this; for the next three days, starting tomorrow, I follow _your_ rules and you teach me all about your culture. I can even help around the house. But after that, for three days also, you follow 'my' rules and I teach you all about my culture! What do you say, cutie?"

Ichigo stared into his eyes and considered it. "What exactly are 'your' rules?" she asked a bit nervous.

Kish tapped her lips with his finger. "Aww, kitten is curious." He shirked, teasingly. "Sorry, sweetie, but I know how much girls like surprises so mums the word! You'll have to wait and see!"

Ichigo pulled away and blinked curiously. "Alright…but if you break _any_ of those three rules then the game's over!" Slowly reaching out her hand she said, "…I guess…it's…a deal… " Kish shook it and remained holding it.

"Oh come on kitty-cat, where's that positive, cute attitude gone and hid? Cheer up, we'll have lots of fun together!" he chuckled.

"Can you please let go now?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his playful attitude. Kish shook his head, still holding her and smirked. "GO!" Ichigo snapped while rolling her eyes. Surprising her, Kish immediately obeyed and released her.

_"Wow" she thought. "He…obeyed? But that wont last long, if he breaks the rules, deals off! At least I'd have some peace!" _

"So, where do we start?" Kish asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"I guess I'll show you around the house but then we'd better prepare for bed. It's already late, your lessons we'll have to start tomorrow." Ichigo answered.

Kish smirked. "What ever you say Kitty-sensei." Ichigo glared then started.

"Alrighty, this obviously is the family room" she explained looking around. It was a medium sized room containing a swade brown couch in the center, a coffee table, and against the wall on a shelf was a large silver TV, facing the couch. To the sides of the TV shelf were two book shelves holding photo albums, DVDs, books and many other interesting things. Overall, it appeared very cozy.

"So we usually keep this room pretty tidy and it's a great place to hand out" Ichigo smiled. Turning around and walking out, they saw the front door to the left and the large combined kitchen-dinning room straight on. "If you go on through the kitchen it'll lead you to the laundry and storage room and then the back door."

To the right of them was a stair case, carpeted still with the same dirty-pale-brown rug. Leading Kish upstairs, Ichigo continued the exploration. "To the left is my mom and dad's room, that's the bathroom, down here is their office and this is my room" she said smiled while walking down the hall and pointing to a door.

"Can I go in?" he asked.

Ichigo recoiled somewhat, confused and staring at him. _"He asked me? Why? Why is following my rules?" she thought._ "Yeah, it's fine, go on in" she sighed puzzled.

Opening the door and turning on the light, Kish entered. The room was comfortably set and sized. The soft rug was light pink and the walls off-white. Against the back wall was her wooden framed bed with a thick mattress underneath her pink comforter and pillows. A pink bordered window was beside the bed, and a dresser on the other side. On the right wall were two shelves containing books, magazines, tiny trinket boxes, pictures and lots of other cool stuff! To the close left was a closet. On the entrance door wall, close to them, was Ichigo's neat, wooden desk.

Kish spun slowly in circles as he took it all in. It had been a while since he'd seen her room. What a cool, mystic feeling to have permission to be in it, as well. Smiling, Ichigo spoke up. "Listen, you can sleep in my parent's room as long as you don't break anything!" Kish looked back at her, nodded, and then following her out of the room and to her parent's room. "Well this is it; you can take the bed or the floor, what ever you think is more comfortable."

Sitting on the bed, Kish smiled. "Cool." Staring at her he replied. "Well, good night… even though I'm not tired at all."

Well I am! Today is Monday after all, beginning of a new week of school. I'm already exhausting with all the homework I have!" sighed Ichigo. "I'm going to bed. Night." She closed the door. In thought, Kish stared at the shut door.

_"Wow" he thought. "I can't believe she's letting me stay! I've really got to watch myself, if I break any rules, even slightly she'll kick me out! It's just three days."_ Kish laid back on the bed and smirked evilly. _"I can't wait!" _

**Attention! I know a lot of people HATE it when writers change Kish's alien ears to human ears because it's changing who Kish really is, I agree. I only did it because it was Ichigo's three days. I make them go back to alien ears, **_**promise**_**! Anyways, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo's culture

**Chapter 2**

Kish leisurely opened his golden eyes and sat up to find himself on the parent's bed. Stretching lazily, he fully opened his eyes and remembered his whereabouts. "I wonder if Ichigo's awake yet?" he said. Looking at the clock next to the bed it read 9:15. Kish stood up and walked down the stairs.

As he came down he picked up the scent of fresh coffee! He was familiar with its aroma from spying on Ichigo and her mom when she'd make it. As he walked into the kitchen, Kish saw Ichigo wiping the counter with a rag. She was dressed in a three layered, ruffled black mini skirt with a black top that had a hood. Tied around her slender waist was a lacy fringed white apron, knotted in a big bow in the back.

Ichigo turned around and slightly jumped. "Oh, good morning" she said. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

He replied while taking a tall stool seat at the counter. "Not long. Sleep well?" He asked, casting a playful glance at Ichigo.

She blushed. "Ye-yeah."

From the bowl of fruit next to him, Kish snatched an apple and sunk his fangs into it. In-between a bite he asked. "So what are we doing today?"

Walking over, Ichigo answered. "Well we have a lot of cleaning to do but first we've got to talk about your appearance."

In the middle of a bite, he froze. As he cut his eyes sharply, he swallowed the bite and glared. "What about it?!" he snapped.

"Well it's obviously not in style and may come across as bizarre if some one saw you. I personally don't mind it" she blushed, "it certainly gives away your character but you can't dress like that when in my world. You'll scare people, really!" Ichigo smiled when he pouted.

"What do I have to do?!" he said rolling his eyes.

"First of all you'll have to hide your ears...somehow…maybe a hat or-"

Kish groaned then sighed. "Yeah, you got it. All of us aliens are born with magic abilities but I'll explain that when it's my three days. Until then…" said Kish. Closing his eyes, Kish muttered a strange spell and his ears magically altered into human ears!

Ichigo gasped, awestruck. "Th-that was-was amazing!!"

Smirking, he said. "Is that all it takes to get your attention? You're easier to impress then I thought!" teased Kish. "I thought you said I couldn't win you that easily! I've known that effortless spell since I was a child!" Ichigo blushed and felt stupid for acting so amazed.

"You still are a child…" Ichigo muttered. "Anyway, most boys in my culture don't have those…umm…weird hair things…so…why don't you take them down" advised Ichigo. Kish promptly did so and his thick, soft green hair fell just over his eyes somewhat. Ichigo blushed at his shimmering golden eyes. He looked so…cute…

"Umm…right…" Ichigo stuttered, still blushing. "Okay, people on my planet always keep clean and wash regularly."

"Mine too" smirked Kish.

"Right, so why don't you come with me and we'll get you some fresh, human clothes. Then you can take a shower since I've already taken one this morning."

Kish followed Ichigo to her parent's room and pulled out a box from their closet. While opening it, Ichigo explained. "We get a lot of clothes delivered to us so we can take them to a ministry. This is some stuff we haven't taken yet." Ichigo pulled out a pair of tight, black jeans with a silver belt and a white T-shirt. "These should do" she said handing them to him.

Staring at them, Kish said. "Umm…thanks…I guess…" Walking away, he went into the shower.

After several minutes, Kish came out of the steamy bathroom to find Ichigo sitting in the hall doing her school work. Kish shook his head and cleared his throat to get her attention. Looking up from her book, Ichigo stared, amazed. His thick forest green hair was soaked and ruffled, his well-built chest barley hidden under the thin shirt and his cool, tight hips fit perfectly into the dark, fashionable jeans. Glowing, the extreme glisten in his golden, gazing eyes seemed to detain Ichigo in a trance. Smirked, Kish approached her as she stood up with a red face. Also, as she had requested him not to do, his alien ears were back out.

The shining, pink eyes of Ichigo were fixed on Kish while her extensive, dark lashes sank leisurely to take him in. Her strawberry lips parted to speak but she found she was left at a loss of words. Then, realizing the long silence, she broke hard out. To Ichigo's secret displeasure, Kish, thinking she didn't want them, made his ears disappear. …She liked his alien ears, they were him.

"Umm…here… you can wear this…" Ichigo said revealing a green hooded, zip up jacket. "Masaya left it about a week ago. He just has been too busy to drop by and pick it up. But…uh…I don't think he'd mind…" Slightly reluctant for the reason that that it belonged to Masaya; Kish took it just the same and slid it on with ease. "How's that?" Ichigo asked.

Kish smirked. "Well, honestly, it smells like what a tree huger would wear… all…green" he said scrunching his nose slightly.

Ichigo looked away, blushing uneasily. "Come on" she said, "We've got to continue." Ichigo walked into her parent's room with Kish behind her.

"Hey, kitten?" Kish asked.

She replied, only a bit annoyed by the nickname. "Yeah?"

He asked. "Shouldn't you normally be at school by now?"

"Usually. But last night I called my teachers and told them I'd need to stay at home for a while. I just have to keep up my studies at home. Not to mention finish all the homework I got. In fact, that's what I was working on a moment ago." Changing the subject, Ichigo put her hands on her hips and looked at her parent's bed. "Alrighty, you make the bed and I'll go a start a load of laundry. After you finish up here you can help me with the dishwasher and then the sweeping. Got it?"

Grinning, Kish saluted. "Aye aye, kitty sensai." Ichigo rolled her eyes and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Kish smirked and sat up as she left.

As he began to make the bed, he drifted off into his thoughts. _"Yikes, it sure is tough to control myself! How am I going to get through three days? They'd better go by fast!" _Kish finished up and sighed as he darted downstairs and into the laundry room. There he found Ichigo folding a pile of freshly cleaned clothes.

"I'm done" announced Kish proudly as he walked up to where she stood. She used the drier as a folding surface.

Smiling, Ichigo replied. "I'm almost, too." It was quiet for a moment.

Rolling his eyes impatiently, Kish groaned. "Are you done yet?"

"No." Ichigo had replied with an irritated tone.

Kish leaned against the drier and momentarily scanned the room with bored eyes. Then he asked again. "How about _now_?"

"Kish!! Quit rushing me! If I'm going to do it I may as well do a good job!" Ichigo snapped.

"Sheesh, sorry" he scoffed. Touching the warm laundry next to him, Kish's eyes suddenly perked with curiosity and ease. He recognized this familiar sensory, it made him feel safe. Ichigo noticed him starting to press back and fourth against it softly, his eyes focused.

"Kish?" Ichigo spoke clearly, trying to break him out of the trance. "Are you okay?"

Removing his hands and breaking out of the trance, he looked at her. "Yeah…yeah I'm cool." He tried to get her to ignore what had just happened. "So now what?" he asked as Ichigo completed folding the clothes.

"Dishwasher and cleaning" she answered. "While we're doing it I can tell you more about my planet and people." Kish nodded as they entered the medium sized kitchen. Opening the dishwasher, they began. "So what do you wanna know?" she asked.

Kish put away a dish and smirked. "Oh gee, I'm dying to know everything about everything" he groaned sarcastically.

Glaring, Ichigo screamed, "KISH!!" Smirking, he stopped. "Now work with me" Ichigo said attempting again. "Ask me something, anything!"

"Okay, fine. Heh…how about this: why are humans so snappy?" He smirked. Kish almost had look away from nearly bursting out laughing when he saw Ichigo's shocked face. He had _**totally**_ nailed her!

"I…uhh…well…I think…I think that's a matter of opinion." She stuttered a bit surprised. Glaring, she came up with an answer and retorted. "You know what, take that back! Humans are _**NOT**_ snappy!! It could – no, _**it is,**_ the perspective of a ridiculously foolish and childish alien who knows nothing!!!"

Grinning, Kish teased. "Can't you hear yourself proving my point right?" he chuckled.

Ichigo blushed, furiously and took a deep breath. "Kish, listen, either shut up or ask me a question about my planet!"

Kish chucked again. "Alright already. Just tell me about your school."

Ichigo smiled. "Okay, well for starters I'm in Junior High School which is the secondarily education system in Japan. It goes through grades seven, eight and nine, covering ages anywhere from twelve to fifteen. At school we always stay in the same classroom and the teacher's switch from room to room for every fifty minute class." Ichigo sighed. "It's really challenging! The teachers will normally use any usual type of technology in their lectures. Watching TV is the best thing because no matter how boring it is, it _**always**_ takes up loads of time! We learn lots of stuff like mathematics, social studies, science, music, physical education, health, and even fine arts."

"Sounds really boring!" smirked Kish.

"Yeah, most of the time it is" admitted Ichigo giggling. "But it's a great way to meet friends. A lot of the time we have to get in groups and display presentations or work on silent assignments. So in some ways it's fun."

Looking away and sounding angry, Kish muttered. "That's how you met that Masaya… in your class…right?" Ichigo stared then understood he was still jealous.

She sighed, trying to be understanding. "Yeah…but…let's not talk about that right now, ask me more questions" she smiled sweetly.

Slowly, Kish looked back, dazed and confused. "_Did she just deliberately __**choose**__ to ignore the topic of Masaya?! Weird! She's always blabbering about how great he is! Yuck, he's as dull as powder! And now she's smiling?!" thought Kish._

A little amused by her reactions, an impish, surprised grin drew up on his face. "Okay… So what kinda holidays do you celebrate?" he asked as he closed up the dishwasher.

"All sorts! Birthdays, Easter, Halloween, Christmas, New Years! They're all loads of fun!" Ichigo smiled brightly, her eyes glowing with excitement! Kish smirked and Ichigo stared at him. "What?" She asked, curious.

"You deliberately skipped a holiday, kitten" he scoffed. Glaring angrily, Ichigo blushed as Kish chuckled. "Come on, honey, don't be difficult, you love Valentines Day!"

Blushing bright red, Ichigo's mind filled with emptiness after seeing his mischievous smirk and the evil flash of his eyes. _"If he makes a move then he's a goner!" she thought. _Surprising her, Kish's expression instantly became careless as he stretched his arms back.

"Now what?" he asked yawning, leisurely. Ichigo's eyes filled with perplexity - she just didn't get it. Why wasn't he making a move?! "Kitten?" Kish asked striving to get her attention.

"Oh! Sorry!" she blurted out. "Let's…uhh…get the sweeping over with." Handing Kish the broomstick she went on. "You sweep the front porch and I'll handle the kitchen floor."

"You got it, sweetheart" smirked Kish, saluting again as he turned to go. After he had shut the door, Ichigo began sweeping the floor on her knees.

_"This absolutely just doesn't make sense" she thought. "Kish is a __total love__-begging alien! He adores the ground I walk on and is __**loaded**__ with endless passionate energy! Why is he holding back? He isn't really going to follow my rules, is he? I mean, he's Kish, he's gotta break sooner or later! There is no way he can last for three whole days! He's already casting me that cute-AHH!! I mean that…mischievous, evil grin. He's just playing with me, he's really gonna make me go crazy! Err! Kish is Kish! When he holds back, it's just not him!" _Ichigo shook her head and swept up a pile of crumbs. Sighing, she sat on her knees and placed her hands in her lap. _"Great, he's already getting to me!"_

"Done?" Kish asked. Ichigo spun around to see him standing in the kitchen door way.

Standing up and dumping the dust into the trashcan, she replied. "Uhh…yeah." As she turned back around, she noticed Kish was staring at the ceiling, strangely. "What are you looking at?" she asked. Kish shook his head and gave her a weird, unsure look.

"Nothing, never mind" he said casually. "Are you going to take that apron off?" he asked.

Ichigo blushed angrily. "I was waiting for you to ask" she said a bit snappishly.

Grinning, his eyes dazzled. "Come on, Koneko-chan, I _have_ to touch you _slightly_ If I'm gonna help you out of that" he chuckled. Glaring, she nodded cautiously. Before Ichigo could say anything else Kish had slipped behind her and had gently begun unknotting the fastened bow around her TINY waist. Ichigo froze and felt a cold feeling creep up her spine. Her eyes filled with emotion as her cheeks burned. She was thankful Kish couldn't see it. When she saw the strings fall to her side, her strawberry lips parted to take a breath.

Stepping away, Ichigo lifted the pink apron over her head and turned around. Kish had the same golden gaze as usual but Ichigo could feel it strong and heavy on her as he put on a cool grin.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!

Ichigo cast Kish a glance. Someone was beating on the front door. "Hide" she ordered him as she went to answer the door.

Surprising her, the moment the door opened, Pudding flung herself around Ichigo's neck. Looking in front of her in shock, Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw Mint.

"PUDDING KNOWS ICHIGO IS A POOR GIRL!" she cried. "DON"T WORRY, PUDDING IS HERE TO COMFORT AND MAKE YOU HAPPY AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT YOU GRANDFATHER!!" she screamed, hugging Ichigo so tightly she could barley breathe.

Pulling Pudding off of Ichigo, Mint snapped. "Let her breath."

Smiling, Ichigo recovered as Pudding released her. "Wow, I didn't think you'd be coming to visit."

"We've got a surprise for you" giggled Pudding. "TA-DA!" She held up a little box of pink minims and a bouquet of pink flowers. Ichigo gasped – they were beautiful. "Aren't they amazing?!" laughed Pudding. "When Mint saw them she just _knew_ you'd love them!"

Angrily, Mint screamed. "PUDDING!!" She blushed; annoyed at Pudding for revealing the present was her idea. Although it had always been difficult to admit, Mint did care a lot for Ichigo. That's how it had been from the beginning…she just never showed it. But really, Ichigo was like her sister. Nonetheless, Mint wouldn't ever say aloud that she cared. But Ichigo knew.

Looking away, stubbornly, Mint lied. "I-I had nothing to do with it…it was-was Lettuce's idea. Yeah, it was all her plan."

Confused, Pudding faced her. "But it wasn't - it was yours."

"Shut it!" snapped Mint, covering up the child's mouth. "Uhh…here…Ryou told us to give this to you." She handed Ichigo two ten dollar bills. "Come on, Pudding, we've got to get back to the café. Ryou's waiting!" Snatching her, Mint started to tug her away.

"Bye Ichigo!" smiled Pudding as she was dragged away. As she pulled her, Mint cast Ichigo a caring quick glance. Biting her lip, she then went on, pulling Pudding along with her.

Standing alone on the porch, Ichigo smiled slightly. _"Oh, Mint, you stubborn big head. I know you care, somewhere" she thought._

Walking into the house with the presents, Ichigo brought them into the kitchen. "Kish!" she called. "You can come out now, its safe." Curiously, Ichigo didn't hear him reply or anything. Ichigo entered the family room. "It's my three days, if you jump me you're gonna be outta the house! Kish?" Sighing, Ichigo looked around the room. _"Where is he?" she thought._

**Dun, dun, dun, dun!!! (I'm doing my own sound effects? weird! giggles) Where could Kish be?! Oh yeah, and the stuff with Mint obviously points out that I'm a HUGE fan of hers! She reminds me of me. (giggles again) I love how Mint and Ichigo are always fighting, they really are like sisters! Sisters are great!**


	3. Chapter 3: Family issues

**Everything in this chapter is made up! I hope it's not to confusing... and to predictable...Read and review! **

***Chapter 3***

Appearing behind a long, heavy banner against the wall, Kish sighed quietly. Silently, he snuck out from behind his cover area and gazed keenly around. Then he stepped bluntly put into the grand, royal hall. The coast was clear of the King's prophets and security guards. Kish brushed off his alien clothes which he had changed back into when coming here. Also, he had skillfully and speedily styled his hair once more in the stubby, double wolf-tail approach.

_"I've just gotta grab my belongings and then get straight back to __**earth**__!" he thought. _Creeping down the extensive hall, Kish turned the corner only to be seriously alarmed when two guards happen to turn the corner the same time as he had. They collided. Startled and knowing he had been caught, Kish swiftly turned to run but wasn't quick enough. Forcefully, Kish was grabbed by the arm and jolted backward by the guards. With all his violent might, he struggled but unfortunately failed to escape. The two men had clasped chains of an odd blue color around his hands to detain him.

"Well, well, well" laughed one of the young guards. "Won't daddy be grateful to know his son is home where he _doesn't_ belong!"

Kish hissed, furiously while lunging in the orange haired alien's face. "Shut up, Tosa!"

"Nah" she chuckled. "I'd rather not. Anyways, you know you're gonna get quite an intense beating form _**him**_! Oh, and he _won't_ stop until each and every bone in your damn, pathetic body is split and broken in two! And boy, do you need it done! I know that everyone's _really_ looking forward to it, Kisshu!"

Kish growled and tried to jump Tosa but the blue haired alien, also young, pulled him back.

"Hold still you!" snapped the blue head. His name was Malo.

"Listen to your teachers, Kish! You're fifteen, thirteen of those years spent in school and you couldn't _ever_ learn to walk away from fight even if the teachers gave you final warnings! You appalling child!" laughed Tosa. "You need to learn some proper manners! Malo, hold him!"

Gripping his hands tighter, Malo forced Kish to face Tosa directly. Violently, Tosa swung a powerful punch at Kish's stomach. Kish grunted loudly, aching as he turned his head away. He knew shutting his eyes tightly would decrease the pain. Startling him further, Tosa grabbed the collar of Kish's shirt and made no eye contact. Kish refused to look him straightly. "You learn to follow orders and you'll get rewards!" he hissed.

Kish chuckled, recovering. "Reward? What's reward to you? The chance to hold the hands of your parents that dumped you?! I'm sure they're fine without you! Oh wait." Kish smirked evilly. "They died, didn't they? The weather got to them and they just couldn't stand it, huh? Is that your weakness too, Tosa?!"

Aggressively, Tosa grabbed Kish and slammed him against the wall. "My reward would be to run you through, freak!" he laughed. "At least my mother just didn't die because of her _rotten_ health and _weakness_! The throne was really hoping for a strong woman to aid Lord Nobas but she died in her sleep, her breathing cord cut off! Oh well, what's done is done. Your prostitute mum most likely would be disgraced to see her unworthy son where he is in life now! But once your father's done with you there won't be _**any**_ more life left**!**"

Kish yelled. "Prostitute?!"

"Didn't you hear?" Malo asked snickering. "The rumor is spreading widely through the training school. And guess who started it?" he chuckled, pointing to Tosa. "Come on, admit it what you are!"

"My mother was not a prostitute! You're insane!" screamed Kish.

A stern, middle-aged voice of a man spoke. "Enough then." Tosa immediately freed Kish from his binds and all three stared at the gentleman who stood but a few feet away. Respectively, they all bowed slightly. "What is all this, then?" he asked coming up.

He was an alien with dirty bluish-purple hair and dressed in a long, layered, black robe with deep sleeves that he concealed his hands.

Tosa lied, tying to avoid trouble. "Nothing, Master Kova. We were told if Prince Kisshu was seen we were to bring him directly to his father, Lord Nobas. That's all that happened."

"Very well, but I shall deliver him further. As for you two, stop prowling around the restricted areas and be off to training. I will catch up momentarily. Now onward" he said. Annoyed and angry but knowing to follow their teacher's guidelines, they departed.

After brushing himself off, Kish slowly approached the man. "Master Kova…what are you doing here? My training isn't today." His voice was full of perplexity.

He replied. "Indeed. But you are mistaken. I am not here for you but your father, Lord Nobas." Kish eyes widened. "We were talking of future plans of the nation, that's all. You needn't be alarmed."

"I needn't be _alarmed_?" smirked Kish, joking. "I've got a _**real**_ right to be alarmed if you, Master Kova, randomly decides to visit my father and speak about our nation! You weren't speaking about that; you were going to discuss me, weren't you?"

"Very well, I admit it. But I'm not discussing the matter with you anymore. We are wasting valuable time. Come, we must see your father." Together, Kova led the uneasy Kish to the throne room.

Opening the giant golden doors and entering the luxurious throne room, both Kova and Kish walked down the royal blue runner. Instead of the typical red which was always thought to be in kingdoms, Kish's culture endeared and presented a noble blue as in honor of none other but Deep Blue. Once they had reached the throne at the end, Kova and Kish went to one knee, bowing. However, Kish so didn't want to be here right now.

Gradually, as well as reluctantly, Kish raised his head and met eyes with his father.

Lord Nobas's hair was a dark forest green shade and seemed to set off his green eyes in detail. A partial of his hair was detained in the alien wolf-tail style on the side of his head. As for thee rest of it, it flowed down to the middle of his back. He had a bit of facial hair on his pointed chin that he kept looking neat. As for his attire, it consisted of dark pance with the traditions, alien sock-wear that tied with leather string. Underneath the layers of robes you could see his muscular chest. Additionally, he had droopy elbow-lengthen sleeves. Sitting in the tall backed throne, he crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap.

"Lord Nobas, I have retrieved your son and have come to deliver him. As I told you he would be, I found him out training alone." Kish's gaze unlocked from his father and wandered off to the side. Master Kova had lied to keep him from getting in trouble. Together, both Kova and Kish stood. "Shall Kish be sent to his own corners?" asked Master Kova.

"No" snickered Nobas as he stood. "I will have a brief talk with him then he shall go." Casting a wicked glare at Kova, Nobas snapped. "Leave us be! I want us to be alone!"

However he was greatly irritated, Master Kova nodded and replied. "Nobas…do remember our talk" he advised as he turned and left. After he had gone, Nobas chuckled.

"Remember our talk?" he repeated jokingly. "Like I'd listen to that fool! After all, don't **I** know what's best for my son?" he chuckled walking a little away from his throne. At the moment, Kish seemed humorless and uncomfortable, like he was holding in rage.

"No, you don't know…" Kish growled in a sharp, angry tone.

Nobas laughed. "You know I don't believe I like the sound of that, Kisshu." He said, walking up to him and circling him in a haunting manner.

Nonetheless, Kish didn't back up his fury and went on. "Is that a problem if you're disappointed in how I sound?! I'm feeling something and I'm letting it out! Aren't I supposed to follow my father's acts and teachings?! You _**always**_ take out you're anger on people!"

Nobas lied, poorly. "Why I never taught you something so wrong, Kisshu. Letting your anger out is a misdeed, keep all your feelings inside." He smiled evilly. "I think you're just upset and uneasy, Kisshu. Is there something you want to say…or tell me…like…where you really were…?" he chuckled facing Kish.

Kish kept his glare ahead at him. "I was training and you know it!" he snapped, jolting forward in a man to man showdown with his father. His golden eyes burned with rage.

Immediately, Nobas swung a solid, firm fist at Kish and with relentless energy punched him direct in the gut. Kish fell to his knees, holding himself as he held his breath.

Nobas laughed. "Now shouting at your father was most defiantly something I never taught you! Look at you, you're a sharp, clever thing, Kisshu. And your teacher felt sorry for you, too! He came marching in here saying he knew I was abusing you because you failed in taking Earth! He ordered me, Lord Nobas, to stop or he would tell the whole Kingdom! Naturally I agreed not to lay a finger on you. But he'll never know about this, will he?! Because if you go out telling _anyone_ you'll be in such a mess you wont want to think about it!" he growled kicking Kish. "I'll tear you limb from-"

Kish interrupted and shouted in pain. "Alright! I got it!!" Nobas snickered as Kish stumbled to stand.

"That's a good boy, suck up your ######, childish complaining." He smiled evilly. "Now suck up your childishness and quit acting offended!" Obeying, Kish hissed and turned to leave.

Opening the large doors, Kish looked back at the throne one last time. Glaring with hatred, he closing his lips tightly and left, slamming the huge door behind him. He listened to the loud bang echo through the thousands of halls and floors. As he hastened angrily through the hall, he knew the one thing he did not want to make it all worse. However, it happened.

It was her. Slowing down and giving her some space, he bowed somewhat. However, he really looked so infuriated that he could kill her.

Her hair was rich orange, flowing down to her heels and setting off her small, grey eyes. Clothing her tall, thin body she wore a black, skin tight shirt that stopped above her pierced belly button. Her sleeves were long and gold, hiding her hands. Her long trained skirt held to her hips and was black with high cuts so you could see most of her legs. Her feet were covered in the black weightless, sock like foot wear with golden string to fasten it. Covering the rest of her body, including her alien ears, she was drowned in golden jewelry.

"Lady Calgira" he said meting a glare with the women. She snickered and looked him over as she put her hands on her hips. **(She was ridiculously skinny!)**

"Pray, what do you do wondering around the halls, silly Prince?" she smiled evilly. "No doubt up to some usual round of mischief. I was myself was too, you know. All these soldiers aren't so bad on the eyes, you see. Mind you I make no move, for I am a happily married woman: Lady of Paradise, Wife to the Grand Lord Nobas."

"A very respectable title" smirked Kish sarcastically.

Calgira gave him a cold look, detecting his sarcasm. "Shut your cursed mouth. You're just an undeserving Prince who can't even take a proper thrashing from his own father once and a while. But believe me; you deserve every one of those beatings, runaway. What kind of Prince, son for that matter, fails his destiny and people then thinks he can shy away the penalties he is justified to face?! Some Lord you'll make" she laughed. "Oh wait" she whispered lightly as she walked passed him and away, "You won't be Lord…"

Kish glared heatedly as she left. "Freak…" he whispered, hatefully. Taking off, Kish ran to his father and Calgira's grand room. After sneaking in and shutting the door, he approached Calgira's jewelry table. He opened the many boxes and drawers, furiously beginning t break all the exquisite, beautiful belongings. He knocked and destroyed, he pushed and he wrecked. All the trinkets and ornaments were shattered into pieces. Beads and charms went flying to the floor as he ripped yet another necklace. The remains of any jewelry and their cases went hurling out the window breaking and smashing against the tops of roofs far down. To Kish's right, he found another box and, just as he was about to send it flying, recognized it.

Calming down, Kish held the wooden box securely and opened it slowly. There sitting on the red velvet was a shiny, black ribbon with a gorgeous glass bell **(like a cat bell)** attached to it, dangling when he lifted it from the case. Kish smirked, touched by the chokers beauty and remembering its owner. "Darn it, Nobas" he murmured angrily. "Why'd you give Calgira this?" Gently putting the chocker in his pocket he placed the box down and looked at the mess he had made. He didn't care, he hated Calgira and he hated his father. Turning his attention to the window, Kish looked out, noticing the sky darkening, sunset was already gone. (The timing in earth and his planet are different.) Glaring, Kish disappeared and appeared in his room.

Kish rushed around his room, throwing his Dragon Swords and a few extra things he might need into his leather sack. After he finished, Kish slung it over his shoulder with ease as he looked around. He hoped he wouldn't have to come back for a while. Kish groaned thinking to himself. He **was** running away, just like Calgira said…but he didn't want to think about it that way. He wasn't a coward at all. He just couldn't stand home or being beaten regularly. Plus he was flunking training because of fights and Lady Calgira was his new mother. It was all a mess and he just didn't want to be here in it. Was that right? Was it good to leave? Maybe he could hang out with Pai and Tart after he stayed with Ichigo.

_"Ichigo!" thought Kish in surprise. _"Darn it! She's probably as mad as a wet bee!" he murmured smirking. Looking one more time at his room, Kish sighed then disappeared, heading back to earth.

**So, tell me how it was?**

**Okay, the next chapter. Hope you like it. I am so scared about people reading this story, it's my first fan fic and I want it to do at least kinda well. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so anxious! Oh, thank-you for the tips, Mari's 6636, even though it's embarrassing. (Blushes) But please, point out my mistakes, don't treat me with ease. Also, thank-you Rizu Neko-Chan, sailormoonluver218, and AnnieAngel93! And if you're reading this Sukistrawberry2468, thanks. (But you're probably not 'cause you're so busy with your amazing accomplishments.) Later!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Excuses and a midget visit

**Chapter 4**

Kish appeared quietly in the parent's room and hid his bag of belongings under the bed. **(It was still afternoon) **After quickly changing back into the human clothes, Kish opened the bedroom door and tiptoed downstairs. Sticking his head in the family room, he smirked silently when he saw Ichigo cuddled on the couch, not facing him. She appeared to be deep in thought, working on her countless, independent school projects and assignments. The books were spread all over her. How dedicated she was. Kish flashed his eyes and felt a moment of playfulness coming on.

Appearing behind the couch, Kish crept up and abruptly leaped onto the soft sofa. Ichigo squeaked, startled as she moved away, knocking books off the couch in the process.

"Hey" chuckled Kish, smirking. Ichigo caught her breath and straightened her hair, recovering from the surprise.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Kish answered in an uncaring manner. "Around."

"Where around?!" She snapped.

Blinking his stunning golden eyes, he snickered. "Aww, Kitten was worried where I was!" Ichigo blushed, heatedly. "Anyway, I was following orders, you told me to hide and I did."

"Right, but I called you once it was clear and _you_ didn't come out! Explain that!"

"I thought you would want some time to yourself so I left you alone" he lied. "And at any rate I'm a pretty good hider, kitty-cat!"

Ichigo glared, suspicious of him. "I am _**so **_not buying that, Kish. **You** - giving **me** time alone? Yeah right. You left this house, Kish!"

He chuckled. "Was that against the rules, kitty? You never mentioned it. Why would you mind if I left?" Why would she mind?

Ichigo blushed and looked into his eyes, for some reason feeling challenged. "I don't _really_ mind" she explained. "I mean…I'm not imprisoning you or anything…I just thought we were supposed to stay together…"

Raising an eye brow in confusion, Kish stared. _"Does she want me to stay? Nah…no way! She hates me! …I…I keep forgetting…"_ _he thought, sadly._

"Well, I guess that was kinda in the rules…sort of…" Kish answered, shrugging. "Okay, I'll be sure to stick around and stay where you can see me. Promise." Ichigo smiled slightly and immediately Kish scooted close to her on the couch. Giving him the cold look, she folded her arms over her chest, annoyed. Putting on a grin like he did nothing wrong, he let out a long. "What?! Your rules never said I could _sit_ near you!"

"Sure, but it's that grin sitting on your face which is making me feel you're gonna break the rules I _**did**_ say! Remember, one move and you're out!" she snapped. Kish chuckled and scooted away from her. Blinking her pink eyes curiously, Ichigo sat up straight and faced him. "Why'd you move?" she asked.

"You know better than _**anyone**_ that I have _little_ self control and I'm worried sitting near you may trigger something in me" he smirked. Blushing bright red, Ichigo attempted to conceal it with her closed fists as her sinking, dark lashes fluttered over her adorable eyes. Kish sighed a hopelessly in love moan and looked away. "Quit blushing and giving me that look!" he snapped shutting his eyes. "You're _**totally**_ tempting me!" he shouted. With his eyes closed tight, Ichigo smiled slightly but felt her blush deepen. Looking the other way, Ichigo went back to her school work.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kish saw she was once again occupied. Floating in the air, he hovered over Ichigo to see what she was doing. Looking up at him annoyed, Ichigo angrily grabbed his sleeve and pulled him rapidly back down to sit.

"You're on earth, Kish; you have no reason to float around and be snooping in my business! On my planet we ask questions! If you're so _fascinated_ in what I'm doing just ask me!" she snapped beginning to write again.

Playfully, Kish scoffed. "But I already know what you're doing!" he teased.

"Then _**why**_ were you hovering all over me?!" she screamed.

"Because I want to watch. You're a very interesting person, ya know." he smirked, floating over her again.

"Knock it off!" she snapped pulling him down once again, this time roughly. Playfully, Kish got on his knees and jerked backwards causing the couch to fall backwards with the weight he was putting on it.

**"KISH!!"** Ichigo screamed as the couch fell and hit the floor with a loud boom. Lying down on his back, Kish was laughing hysterically while Ichigo struggled to get up. Brushing herself off after sitting up, Ichigo glared at Kish. "Maybe it just me but are you _trying_ to get in trouble?! I'm on the verge of deciding to **kill** you!!" she screamed. Kish was still laughing at the moment and rolled over to his side. After several deep breaths, he sat up and smirked. "When are you going to learn to behave?!" she snapped.

"When am _**I**_ can going to learn to behave?!" Kish repeated, jokingly. "I wasn't the one screaming! You so asked to be flipped, kitten!" he smirked.

"Well kittens **do not** like to be flipped, especially **not** me!" she snapped, struggling to stand up. Kish chuckled as he got up and lifted the couch back in place. "Come on" Ichigo groaned walking into the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" Kish asked following her lead. When they reached the kitchen, Kish sat down at the table.

"Well, **you** are going to eat since you missed lunch" answered Ichigo. "What do you want?"

Kish chuckled. "Now that is one thing I know nothing about, fix me up with what ever you got!" He smirked as Ichigo smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________

After lunch, Kish and Ichigo cleaned up the kitchen and moved into the family room. Ichigo worked for several more hours, having to tell Kish every twenty minutes to find something useful to do since he wouldn't sit still. Finally, after she had finished, Ichigo gathered up her books and Kish's eyes strayed from her to the ceiling. His focused eyes locked on the ceiling and he tried to picture it without the chandelier. Would it look like what he thought it would without the light there? He couldn't imagine it. Kish sighed and turned his attention back to Ichigo who had just finished collecting her things.

"So…" began Kish, strolling leisurely over to the shelf, touching it and using it for an excuse to talk. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Ichigo brought her books to her chest, holding them as she stared curiously. Ichigo answered. "About what?"

"Like about your grandfather. You still haven't talked about it yet" pointed out Kish turning to look at her. Ichigo felt herself wanting to retreat from the room; she didn't want to talk about it. Trying to pretend she misunderstood his meaning, and hoping it would give her a chance to escape, Ichigo said "What is there to talk about? You already snooped in the letter my mother left. You know what's going on, Kish, so there is nothing to say." Ichigo snapped with a shake in her voice as she walked away. After she had left, Kish sighed, annoyed that she wouldn't talk about how she was upset.

After several minutes, Kish made his ears come back, tiptoed up the stairs and was about to enter the parents room when he thought to himself. _"Maybe…maybe I should just cheek on her…" _Peeking into Ichigo's room, Kish was surprised to find her laid out on her soft bed, asleep. Kish smirked and leaned up against the door frame, staring with affectionate eyes. She looked so adorable, but not peaceful. Obviously, she was troubled about her grandfather. Was the situation of him staying making it worse for her? He wanted to be there for her… did she want him? She'd have to break and tell him how she was feeling…sooner or later. But would later be soon enough during the time when he was staying here.

Kish sighed and left. _"Good Night, koneko-chan" he thought, "sleep well…"_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kish was fast asleep but awakened motionless with the sound of two faint steps swoop and land weightless on the floor. Being an alien, he was capable of detecting so soft of a sound. Stopping his breathing, he waited for the right moment… It came. Immediately, Kish jumped out of the bed and at the sound, pinning the short, shadowy figure to the floor with a loud thump. The moonlight appeared shinning through the open window and the knife in Kish's hand became visible at the shadows throat.

"Hold up, lover boy" whispered a nearly inaudible, pesky voice. Kish instantly recognized it and helped him to his feet.

Kish whispered sharply. "What are you doing here, Tart?"

Tart scoffed. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Kish covered up his mouth.

"Did it occur to you that Ichigo's in the next room? She'll here your big mouth if you don't shut up" Kish hissed, angrily.

Pushing his hand off, Tart nodded. "Pai and I need to know something. We're in the middle of a project and completing it requires being able to access the Government Control system. We're trying to do a scan of any powerful radiation because Pai picked up something then lost it. We need a stronger scan but we'll need to use the governments. You're father and the board members are the only ones who have the password to get in. We need you to go get it for us" whispered Tart.

"What project 'requires' you to have the password? And when do you start using words like that?" smirked Kish, teasing the short alien. "Is it really that important?"

"I've been hanging around Pai so I'm learning a lot of weird stuff. Anyway, yes, it's _**really**_ important!" whispered Tart. Kish through his head back and sighed, Pai must be counting on him.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you'll have to wait a little while. On our planet it's daytime now, I need it to be night so I'll have cover." muttered Kish. "We'll meet here tomorrow evening at 5:00, my time." Nodding, Tart flew out the window, darting upward into the night sky and vanishing. Kish watched then quietly got back in bed.

**Hmm… I think I'm gonna put up my other Ichigo and Kish fic, but I wont stop this one. It has more drama. Mocha kitten (My amazing friend who's drawings rock) has already read the first few chapters 'cause I sent them to her. (But I made some changes to make it better) I just need a good title… I HATE thinking of names!**

**Well, here's the next chap. Sorry about all my little spelling mistakes, maybe I'm not to good at this, but I wanna keep writing anyway. If you can, please review. I want to know more of your opinions. Hope you enjoy (probably not though.) Thank-you again Rizu Neko-Chan, sailormoonluver218, AnnieAngel93, MewAngelWings, xMewxCherryx and Sukistrawberry2468! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe he means his love

**Chapter 5**

Soon morning had come and Kish was awakened by the sound of someone in the room. Opening his eyes and sitting up, Kish smirked when he saw Ichigo pull out a bottle of nail polish from her mother's dresser drawer. She turned around and smiled when she saw he was awake.

"Sorry" Ichigo apologized, seeing he was up. "I didn't mean to wake you." Walking over to the bed, she sat on the edge of it.

Kish smiled back. "I was going to get up soon anyway" he replied. Shaking his head, Kish let his hair fly, waking up fully. "It feels so bizarre not fixing my hair in my cultural style."

Ichigo gently lifted the brush-top from the bottle and carefully layered a smooth coat of pink paint on her nails. "Is that a good bizarre or a bad bizarre?" Ichigo asked.

"It's cool" admitted Kish as he ran his hand through his green hair. Now it was a mess. "Sure I'm not use to it and all…but I like it" he smirked. "I'm beginning to like a lot of things."

Keeping her attention focused on her nails, and not listening to what she was saying, Ichigo responded. "I'm happy to hear it. You look _really_ cute with your hair like that."

Kish's eyes widened and a smug smirk appeared on his face. Unfortunately, it took Ichigo a minute to realize what she had said. After a second, her eyes widened and her cheeks flamed a deep red. She was now aware of what she said.

Smirking, Kish replied. "You know, I think that's the first time you've ever complemented me. Cool, maybe the grumpy attitude is finally going away."

"Grumpy?" Ichigo repeated in a surprised tone. Looking at him, she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When ever I' around get you, you always freak out and get all crabby!" Kish smirked, leaning a bit closer to her.

Blushing, Ichigo began painting her nails again. "You'd be crabby too if a random girl walked up and started totally flirting with you! Try keeping control of yourself when someone decides they'll kiss you with no reason behind it! It was pointless of you to kiss me when we first met!" snapped Ichigo.

Kish snapped angrily back. "First of all, it was NOT pointless! It just happened you were our target, our cute target, and I wanted to know you. Howe else was I supposed to get acquainted with you?! I hate dull entrances!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well maybe so but that was rude! You could have done what we're doing now – talk! Greet me or something!" She finished her nails.

Feeling challenged, he replied. "So you admit it was NOT pointless?"

"I'm not admitting anything, Kish."

He leaned slightly closer, but still not in her bubble. "You're trying so hard to prove to me that it was a pointless gesture of me to kiss. Well let me show you, then that is wasn't. Let me kiss you…I'll show you…" His voice was clam and relaxed.

Firing bright crimson, Ichigo felt her cheeks scorch from the blushing as her cat features appeared. She was frozen and lost in his golden eyes. Reaching to touch Ichigo's cat ears, Kish smiled. However, he suddenly stopped, remembering her rules. Shutting his eyes, h regretfully drew his hand back. Kish sighed, feeling horribly miserable inside. He was in love...and he couldn't show it. He wanted to just grab her, pull her into a kiss, and hold her lovingly. But he couldn't.

Standing up, Ichigo put her mother's nail polish away and made her cat features disappear. "Listen, I have to go to the store, can you clean up around hear why'll I'm gone?" She asked so she would have an excuse to get away. Before Kish could answer, the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kish leapt up, flying out of the room and down the stair.

"Kish! Wait - hide you idiot!" Running after him, Ichigo caught up and grasped him. Pulling him away from the door and into the family room, she glared. Kish smirked when he realized Ichigo was holding his hand tightly.

"Ease up" chuckled Kish. "I wasn't going to answer it, stupid. I just wanted to see who it was." Ichigo blushed angrily and released his hand.

She sighed. "You can't be seen. Stay here in the family room and shut up, okay?" Kish pouted as Ichigo brushed her hair neatly down and answered it.

Opening the door, Ichigo's pink eyes widened when she saw her neighbor standing on her door step. "M- Mrs. Toya?!" she gasped. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

The middle-aged woman didn't bother to greet her. Instead, she replied, grumpily. "Ichigo - I just dropped by to see how you were doing."

"Umm…I'm fine…but is something wrong though?" she asked.

Her yes narrowed, speaking her thoughts. "…Well…now that you mention it… Yes, yes there is something I'd like to say. It's rather curious, you know." Ichigo listened on edge. "You see… yesterday morning I was watering my patio plants when I…I heard someone sweeping your back side walk. I assumed it was you and had a quick look. I didn't get a good look but I could have sworn it was _**not**_ you. I think it was a boy with dark hair…not black…almost…a forest green shade."

Kish, whom was hiding in the family room, immediately shut his eyes and threw back his head. _"Shoot!" he thought._

Alarmed, Ichigo eyes widened _"Darn it, Kish! Why didn't he tell me he was seen?!" she thought. _

Mrs. Toya glared. "I don't mean to meddle but…you know your parents wouldn't approve if there was…" She paused, taking a deep breath as she eyed Ichigo in a stern, straight manner. "Ichigo, is there a boy in this house… staying with you?"

Ichigo's heart picked up speed. She stared directly at Mrs. Toya. "Umm…" she stuttered. "No. Why would I allow some special, amazing boy to stay in the same house with me? I mean I'm…covered…I've got a boy - Masaya." She smiled, stupidly with no excuse. "Do I seem like the kind of girl who'd harbor an alien-UH-boy?! Not that I am harboring anything!"

Mrs. Toya raised an eyebrow, curiously. "…Alright, if you say so, I guess I just was seeing things. Anyway, remember if there's anything you need I'll be next door. Goodbye." She smiled slightly and then walked slowly away. After she was out of sight, Ichigo wiped away sweat from her forehead.

Turning around and going inside, Ichigo jumped and squeaked when she saw Kish right in front of her.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SEEN?!" She was screaming in a high pitched voice while clinching her fists, furiously. Kish smirked and shut the door she had carelessly left open.

"Hey, I didn't know some creepy woman was watching. Anyway, that's amazing she believed you. That was the worst lie I've ever heard" laughed Kish. Leaning against the wall, he smirked. "And what was up with the 'special' and 'amazing' word choice. That's so not in your vocabulary when around me." Smirking again, he looked at her. "Heck, not that I mind though, kitty-cat. I get to call you what ever I want so I guess it's only fare."

Ichigo blushed angrily, and then rolled her eyes. "Try to be a little more careful next time." She took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm going to run up to the store, I need you to stay here, understand?"

Kish gasped. "What?! I wanna go with you! I'll be bored to death if I stay here!"

Ichigo put her hands on her hips. "I thought you'd _wanna_ be left alone. Pai and Tart were driving you so nuts and wouldn't give you anytime to yourself. So enjoy the peace, why don't you?" Ichigo smiled, cleverly.

She wasn't to sure about Kish saying his two buddies wouldn't let him alone. But now she was positive. He used them as an excuse and really was here for another reason. _"Is he running away from home? Or did he just want to see me? Or both?" wondered Ichigo._ Anyway, she had given Kish the message she suspected him.

Kish stuttered with a nervous smile. "Sure…sure, peace…is always nice…I guess…but…uh…umm…but…company is always nice, too. Can't I come…Pleeeaaassseee?" Kish asked, his eyes begging.

"I…" Ichigo considered it, taking a step back. "I really don't think it's a good Idea."

Leaning in her face, Kish asked as he floated on thin air. "Why?"

"Umm…" Ichigo stuttered but it broke out into a cute smile. "Kish, the world just isn't ready for you yet. Maybe you can come next time, alright?"

Kish backed away, sat down on the steps in a low, depressed manner as he pouted. "It's not fare" he muttered while looking away. Ichigo blushed and her eyes filled with bright, pink emotion. _"He…really does want to go…with me" she thought. _Her blush deepened. _"He certainly…likes me…maybe he does…mean his love…"_ Kish met her gaze and Ichigo immediately looked away.

"Don't get into any trouble" she smiled. "I'll be back soon…uh…bye…" At that, Ichigo took her black jacket, slipped on her boots and left.

**So, how bad was it? Not a lot happened, I know, but it gets better. As I asked, please review.**

**Okay. I still don't want to get your hopes up then have them crushed, but I think this chapter has more excitement than the last few. Hopefully you'll enjoy it more. Still, I'm so worried this story isn't going to have a satisfying ending. There are a lot of things I haven't planned out yet. Well, hope you like. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6: The worst of homes

**Chapter 6**

Kish sighed and stared at the shut door. Glancing at the clock, it read 12: 30. He'd better go get that code for Pai and Tart. Standing up, he made his alien ears appear and was about to leave when he heard the home phone ring. Groaning, Kish ran over to it, listening for who it was leaving a message.

"Hello darling." Ichigo's mother sighed in the message. She sounded exhausted. "You didn't call us yesterday so I got a little worried. Hello? Can you pick up?" She sighed again. "Well anyway…your father, the doctor and I stayed up all yesterday night and your grandfather made it through. But nonetheless, the doctor…warned us that your grandfather doesn't have much time left… Please call me back as soon as you can…goodbye sweetheart…" The message ended.

Kish sighed as Ichigo filled his mind. "Poor baby." After a brief hesitation, he teleported away.

On Kish's planet, it was presently night time. Looking around the familiar territory, Kish muttered. "And I was really hoping I wouldn't be back for awhile." Quietly departing his dark, empty bedroom, Kish stopped as he was about to pass his father and Calgira's room. Kish saw that no one was around and slipped soundlessly inside. Apparently, they were still up and not around.

Noiselessly, he re-shut the door and took a few steps while looking about. The mess he had made was cleaned up. Kish growled when he saw his father had already purchased Calgira even more jewelry than she owned before. Elegantly it all sat out on her exquisite dressing table. He wanted to wreck it again…but what would that show?

Kish took another step, about to get closer. However, in a heartbeat his entire cover was blown when someone, with a cry, roughly jumped him. They both fell to the floor with a loud, painful thud. Frantically and with force, Kish strived desperately to turn over while reaching for his knife. With a scream and the slash of his weapon, Kish let his knife swoop across the chest of his attacker. Before he knew it, Kish was backing rapidly away and staring at his rival on the floor with a blood covered chest. It was Malo, one of his enemies he had run into before.

Alarming him, Kish was violently tightly seized and yanked up to his feet. Security guards and soldiers had caught him. Clasping his wrists in the magical, blue chains, he winced. He had been captured…and they would bring him to his father. Grunting, Kish was startled further when he heard the voice of Tosa.

"Kish. It's been _so_ long since we last saw each other" he teased, sarcastically. "Did you hear? Someone totally wrecked the Lord and Lady's room, even stole from the Lady's belongings!" Chuckling, he approached Kish who was held firmly so he couldn't move. "And guess what? The criminal _**always**_ returns to the scene of the crime, Kish! It's predictable but true. And WE caught you!"

Struggling, Kish screamed his lie. "I didn't do _**anything**_, freak! What reason would I have to wreck their room?!"

Tosa chuckled. "Beats me. Anyhow, you ran away again and this time you stole Lady Calgira's chocker. That's her most prized possession, freak show!"

As if he were insane, Kish screamed and struggled, violently. "It's _**not**_ hers, it belonged to Lady Kylie!"

Laughing, Tosa teased. "Yes…and she's dead!" Kish was ready to stab him and burn the body. However, because of the magical chains, if you moved you would get shocked. When Kish made a big jerk, he let out a cry of hurt from the electrocuting materials around his wrists. Tosa laughed. "Now getting on with business, come on. You're going to see Lord Nobas" he announced. "Oh." He cast a guard a look and said. "You there. Take my friend, Malo, to a doctor now! Tell him to meet me in the throne room later!" Leading Kish away with fourteen extra guards by his side, they made their way to the throne room.

_ Drifting into his painful, overwhelming thoughts, Kish sighed. "Dammit! What am I supposed to do now? I could beat these guys even with these chain-bracelets on but…where would I go? With the chains on me they can track me! It's next to impossible o get these off! These aren't normal chains! How can I get out of here?! I need to get that password and get back to earth! Ichigo's going to find out I left even though I promised her I'd stay at the house from now on! Will she even let me stay anymore?! She has too! I need her! So…what can I do!!"_

Once they had reached the throne and entered, all of them knelt except Kish. Forcefully, Tosa yanked Kish downward so he was on his knees, bowing. When pulled downward, his green hood had fallen over his hair and eyes.

In a clear, respectable voice, Tosa explained. "Lord Nobas. We found Kish in the Lady's and your room. No doubt trying to steal again" Tosa smirked. "Anyhow, sir, what do you wish us to do with him?" He asked while still on his knees. Kish slowly looked up at his father with hidden eyes of glowing rage.

As he raised an eyebrow, Nobas stood from his throne. "Leave him with me. You did well finding him. Wait outside the door; I will need you in a moment. Now go!" Immediately, Tosa and the fourteen guards leapt to their feet and departed. As for Kish, who was still on his knees with his hands bound, glared at him.

Kish hissed. "What are you going to do?! Beat me?! I'm not afraid of some freak like you!!" he shouted.

Rolling his eyes, he whispered. "Get up"

Kish only growled. "I _**will**_ fight if I have to! I'm _**not**_ scared!"

"I SAID GET UP!" Throughout the vast room, Nobas's voice roared. Staring with confused eyes, Kish slowly obeyed as his father looked him over with cutting eyes. "What the hell are you wearing?" Nobas spat seeing the human clothing. After a moment he went became solemn and asked. "Why did you break and steal Lady Calgira's belongings?"

Kish smirked. "What a surprise, you're blaming me. You know I bet Tosa could talk you into anything. He does nothing but lie." Kish glared as he spoke in the most sincere tone he knew how. "I didn't do anything," he lied. "Why would I steal from her?"

Chuckling, Nobas made direct eye contact. "Because you hate her as much as I hate you. Now hand over that chocker. It's Calgira's."

Kish's eyes narrowed with the cruelest hate. "Care to explain why the HELL you'd give some idiot like her that chocker?! And don't you _**dare**_ say its Calgira's! It belonged to Lady Kylie!"

"Shut your mouth!" snapped Lord Nobas, "Lady Kylie is dead! She was frail and a frustrating regret to the throne!!" Kish's eyes cut sharply with an indescribable hate. He was furious his father would speak of her that way…his own wife.

Glaring, Kish hissed. "If I weren't in chains…I'd _kill_ you…" There was along silence as Kish locked a sickly evil gaze on his father.

"No." Lord Nobas smirked. "You would not. You're weak - like your mother. You wouldn't kill me because something inside would stop you. You know what that is…? The memory of Lady Kylie…" Kish's glare softened as he realized his father was completely correct. "The memory of your mother" he chuckled. "Her love for me was unbreakable and everlasting. Her voice inside you would stop you from harming me. You couldn't kill me because she loved me. Hell, you ever wonder who she loved more. You…or _me_" he smirked.

Kish fell weak to his knees. He couldn't kill him, he just knew it.

There was a brief silence. "Although you couldn't ever kill me…another life is available for the taking…" Kish looked wearily at Lord Nobas where he sat in his throne with crossed legs. He took notice of his father's intent glare. "I suppose since the last month you've been so _secretly_ occupied with your business…you haven't heard the news." Placing his hands in his lap, Nobas's face filled with triumph. "My wife…Lady Calgira…is with child."

Kish's eyes widened vastly as he gasped. As Nobas laughed and stared at his son, Kish leapt to his feet with alarm. He couldn't believe it.

Nobas explained. "It happened about two months ago…it's a slow process but in time the child will come. Certainly, you know how this affects you…correct?" Kish was speechless. "You would be removed from the picture. After all you don't really deserve anything seeing that you failed in taking Earth. I have no desire for you to be named Lord unless I see some courage and strength in you."

Remembering, Kish recalled Calgira's words. _"What kind of Prince, son for that matter, fails his destiny and people then thinks he can hide away from the penalties he is correctly justified to face?! Some Lord you'll make. Oh wait…You won't be Lord…"_

Attentively, listened to his father speak. "…If you want this throne you will have to fight for it…and there is only one assuring way that you will rule…" Nobas stated.

Kish was motionless. What could his father be getting to?

"If you want this throne when I step down…you will have to _**kill**_ Calgira's child!!"

Kish was paralyzed with panic and shock. His eyes were cursed under a wide spell of disbelief. The thought of his silver knife plunging into the baby's heart repeated and flashed in his head a thousand times. In his mind he could see the disturbing scene perfectly: the lifeless child, the blood stained knife. His father was insane.

Backing away in a stumble, Kish screamed in trembling, freaked manor. "Wh-what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!! Kill your child?!! KILL ANY CHILD?! How could something like that even come in to your head?!! What's the matter with you?!" he yelled.

Nobas stood to his feet abruptly. "What are you saying then, Kisshu?" He asked it as he approached him. Kish felt his legs weakening. He tried to take another step back but, before he could, his father jolted forward and grabbed him. The hold was firm and deadly. Hus anger was beginning to increase. "Answer me!!" he shouted while shaking Kish violently.

Kish screamed back at him, trying desperately to get free. "_You_ really think I'm going to _kill_ some innocent _new born_?! Be _######_ if you think I _**EVER**_ would!!"

Lord Nobas hissed. "You _cowardly_ #####!! There were few things I _ever_ bothered promising you, but this I can; I vow you will _**never**_ be Lord if you do not show some true potential! The _spineless_ being as you act of could never reign!" Nobas shook Kish again. His claws dug into Kish's shoulders and Kish ached all over. His father's hands were glowing green and pained him. It was a mysterious power he posed.

He went on with violence in his tone. "You're a physically capable warrior, Kisshu! You are equip with unnatural powers, Kisshu! you have strength in you like no alien in the world! Dammit, you're first class! It's the reason everyone mocks you because of their jealousy! You're a witty rebel, developed for purposes, yet you crush your born talents with the mistakes because you _care_! Why?! Why do you relent?!" His voice echoed throughout the dimly-lighted room. "Aren't you aware of what you've lost?! Take that hate and use it on people! The only way for you to _**ever**_ get what you want is to fight! TO KILL!! Take a mere life, slaughter, bring a feeling of strength inside yourself, and make it grow! Destroy what takes chances away from you, Kisshu!!"

Going crazy with his attempts and failures to get free, Kish screamed. "Shut up you insane #####!!"

Lord Nobas's eyes were overcome in flaming fury. In a heart beat, it all seemed to happen for Kish.

Nobas's shimmering blade appeared in his hands and, before Kish could take a breath, he was hit by a hard blow. With Nobas's howl of rage and irritation, his long keen weapon swooped swiftly across Kish's chest and arm he had used to protect his face.

The extensive trail left an excruciatingly, bloody slice on Kish's flesh. In agony, he whimpered, fell to his knees and hunched over in ache. Kish held himself tightly, trying desperately to cut the pain off as he choked back tears. With The cold air touching his gaping and endless incision, Kish grunted and winced from the hideous stinging. He felt like he was going to faint.

Within a mere second, Kish was hit violently once again. With brutal force, Nobas kicked him directly in the stomach. Still holding himself, Kish let out a cry of deep soreness. That on top of his intense slice was rapidly making him weaker and weaker. He couldn't handle this. But he couldn't move, either.

In a deep tone, Nobas spoke to his son. "I nearly forgot…" Crouching down next to him, he pulled out a letter. Without hesitation, he simply slipped it down Kish's shirt. Jolting when the object brushed against his screaming wound, Kish released a horrible cry as Nobas chuckled. Kish couldn't hold himself anymore. Due to the sting, he was forced to fall on his side. Nobas continued to speak again. "I thought you might want to hold on to it. Just remember it'll be right there with you…when you die." Nonetheless, Kish could barley hear hi father's voice because of the pain. Nobas called loudly out. "Tosa!"

Before an instant could pass, Tosa was in the room, appearing right where the two stood. When he saw Kish's state, he couldn't pin down his surprise. He was both confused and pleased to see Kish this way. Turning his attention to his Lord, he replied with a bow. "Your Highness – what may I do for you?"

Sheathing his sword as he walked over to the throne, Nobas replied his command. "I want you to take Kish as far away from the Kingdom as you can. Go someplace no one will find you. Then kill him."

Tosa's eyes narrowed. He was startled despite the fact he didn't show it. It wasn't that he cared about Kish…but he never thought Lord Nobas would command such an order. Nevertheless, he wondered about the outcome of all this. If Kish were killed, who would rule as Lord next? Eventually - if the present Lord hadn't died or something - his heir would force him to surrender the throne so he could rule. That was the way it worked. There would be a battle between the two if the Lord refused to surrender. It was like the aliens were a pack of organized wolves. However, that hadn't ever happened in the alien history. All the Lords knew how crucial it was to pass on their throne for a new future. There had never been a real conflict before. But…everyone knew how deeply and absorbedly Nobas treasured being Lord. It was the maximum honor and the highest position under Deep Blue. You could say the word and whatever you wanted would be done. So…what would happen if…Kish were no longer alive to ill the role as future Lord of the aliens…?

Tosa couldn't hold down his curiosity. "My Lord…may I ask who will be the next Lord? With Kisshu dead you will have no-"

Nobas's thundering voice interrupted. "Silence!! You are a mere guard! I will hear NO questions from your tongue in my presence! Go fourth and do as I command without question! And do not be seen!"

Bowing, Tosa replied and then knelt by Kish and touched him. "Yes, my Lord." Together, they disappeared.

Tosa and the deeply injured Kish appeared in a new area. It was dark and misty. In the middle of a vast marsh, they stood on a small piece of land. Kish was on his knees and Tosa stood. With a smirk, he kicked Kish violently on his side. He grunted in agony at the cold earth freezing him and making him only feel worse.

With a chuckle, Tosa circled Kish. "Alone at last. So, to update you, I'm supposed to kill you" he said in a delighted manor. "Didn't I say reward was to run you though? Finally! I get it now!"

Kish struggled to sit up and watched as Tosa leisurely walked around him. "Y-yeah…yeah you did" he grunted. "What makes you…you think you have enough guts to it though?!" Kish was trying to push one of Tosa's buttons and make him angry. It might give him the chance to escape.

Growling loudly, Tosa kicked him backwards again. "_SHUT UP!!"_

Kish weakly smirked. "What are you so angry about, Tosa?! Surly something's bothering you! It must be that you _are_ afraid to kill me! Suck it up, coward! What would Nobas say if you didn't kill me?! He'd be mad as hell!" chuckled Kish, evilly.

Tosa screamed. "I said _SHUT UP_!!"

"**NO YOU!**"

In an instant, Kish had swiftly jumped and pinned Tosa down; despite the fact he was majorly wounded. Additionally, Kish being as fast as he was, already had his dragon blades out. Tipping Tosa's neck with the cold mettle, he panted. Tosa's eyes were as wide as soccer balls. He _was_ afraid. Kish had moved so quickly - he didn't know how it even happened.

All Tosa could do what stammer. "H-how did you-" Kish cut in.

"I'm Kish, I'm a talented guy!" He smirked, coolly.

Tosa never believed it now. How could eh have done this and not taken earth? What was it that made him lose in taking heir planet back? But what now? Kish had proved he was able. Nobas's sword was powerful and magical. A human would have died instantly. As for an alien, any normal one would be gone now. Kish would surely kill him.

"Listen, I don't have time to waste my life on you. Nobas can deal with you." Kish chuckled weakly. "I'm here for purpose. And I can't let those talents go to waste. And that means I've got to fly. In that case, see ya 'round, Tosa!" Surprisingly, Kish found enough energy to disappear, leaving Tosa stunned alone in the marsh. What could he do now? Wgat would Lord Nobas do to him…?

* * *

Back on earth, Ichigo had been home for several hours now. Sitting on the family room couch, she kept herself occupied with her school work. At least, she tried that is. Ichigo couldn't seem to consecrate for anything. Every five minutes she'd look eagerly at the door to see if Kish was there. It would always turn out to be that he wasn't. Ichigo glanced at the clock and sighed when it read 3:05.

She murmured to herself with worry. "Where are you, Kish?"

Noiselessly, Kish appeared in the parent's bed room. Wearily, he looked at his surroundings. At least he'd made it here alive.

Startling him, the jagged, throbbing sting like a million bees instantly returned even sharper hen before. He felt like he was going to die. He couldn't handle this anymore. What could he do? If Ichigo saw him like this she'd…she'd… Kish winced in agony. Limping feebly over to the bed, he cautiously sat down with a grunt.

Moving his hand from his wound, Kish moaned when he saw it covered in blood. His sliced arm was the same, as well. Kish felt himself weakening…it was getting darker…and darker… Before Kish had known it, he hadn't any control over his body. With a thud, he fell to the floor, about to pass out. Loudly as well as sickly, Kish yelled in pain, rolling off of his chest that he had landed on.

From downstairs, Ichigo heard the thump and yell. Immediately, she sprang to her feet and came dashing up the stairs in a panic.

Kish gripped the bed-post and forced himself to lean against the bed just as Ichigo burst the door open. In the door way, Ichigo stood in both horror and shock when she saw him. She couldn't breathe. Feebly, Kish turned his head to look at her. Before either of them could speak, Kish passed out.

"KISH!!" Ichigo's scream was high-pitched. Rushing over to him, she quickly knelt beside him. Ichigo gasped at how much blood he had lost. He was covered in it and out cold Surprising herself, Ichigo suddenly felt her adrenalin rising when she lifted him up by herself. With care, she gently placed him on the bed. "Oh Kish, please be alright…"

…**I… I have know idea what you thought of this chapter… So… so I guess it's time for you to…review…? YES!!!!!! DO IT!!! TELL ME HOW IT WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

**Thank-you for reading Rizu Neko-Chan, sailormoonluver218, MewAngelWings, Sukistrawberry2468, AnnieAngel93, xMewxCherryx,**

**Midnight Sakura-chan, Power-of-all, XxXMewIchigoXxX, 26,**

**Suuz112, Booboo-nyaa, h2o mermaid, bubblygirl94 and Love Psycho!**

**Chapter 7**

The first thing Kish _saw_ when he awoke was the ceiling of Ichigo's room.

The first thing he _thought_ was wondering what had happened?

…As for the first thing he _felt: _Kish grunted at the deep soreness at his arm and waist. Widening his eyes, Kish glanced at his arm to discover it securely bandaged. The same was for his waist, also. He was shirtless but a large blanket was layered warmly over him. Groaning uneasily, he turned on his side and, with some struggle, was able to sit up. Immediately, the relaxing heat from underneath the blanket died as he scooted slowly away. Apparently, he'd been in that spot for awhile.

It was morning again which made it still one of Ichigo's days. But it was her LAST day. Kish sighed. "What happened?" he muttered. Instantly, it all came back. Kish gasped. "That letter!" he paused for a second. "…What was it anyway…and what happened to it…?" Gently, Kish touched his warm chest.

Surprising him, the bedroom door opened and Ichigo entered with a relived smile. With a tray in her hands, she slowly approached him and placed it on the bedside table. Kish remembered something else.

He had promised not to leave…yet he had. Because of it, Ichigo was given a chance of distrust toward him. She actually _could_ accuse him of breaking a rule. Looking away, Kish knew he was goner. It wouldn't be long before he was out of here.

As she stared at him, Ichigo began softly. "Kish…" He was silently glaring at the wall with anger. How could he be so stupid to disobey her? Did his anger for his father blind him of how important Ichigo was to him?

Kish snapped at her, finishing what he though to be the rest of her sentence. "I know! I broke my promise and you want me outta your sight!" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Fine. I understand." Kish's narrow, dark eyes looked away as he groaned.

Ichigo looked down. However, she came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "…Actually…I wasn't going to say that… In fact, I wasn't even thinking that. You may have broken your promise…and yes it was wrong…but I know you had a good reason."

With confusion, Kish slowly looked back at her. "Then…what does that mean for our six day deal?" He asked.

As she stood up, Ichigo blushed and looked away. "It's still on…" She smiled slightly as she turned to go. Startling her, Kish reached out and grasped her small hand. Gently, he pulled her back.

His tone was soft. "Sweetheart…do…do you trust me…?"

Smiling nervously, Ichigo replied. "Honestly no, but I feel for you…so…I want you to stay. I want to help you." Kish smirked.

Realizing he was holding her hand, Kish directly released her. "Sorry" he murmured. "Am I…in trouble?" he asked.

"Let's just say that didn't count... this time" Ichigo smiled sweetly as her cheeks became pinker. Her pink eyes glistened below her fluttering, dark eye-lashes. Overwhelmed by her beauty, Kish moaned.

Kish's eyes lit up with excitement and eagerness. "What if I hug you? Would that count?" He just wanted her in his arms…

Ichigo blushed. "Yes, it would count" she said, quickly. Kish pouted and Ichigo giggled. "I brought you some tea and some soup. Careful, it's hot." Ichigo handed Kish the tray.

Staring at her, he asked curiously. "Did you… clean and bandage my wounds? I mean, you didn't tell anyone else that I was here and get them to do it, right?"

Blushing once more, Ichigo stuttered. "Umm…no…I did it..." Although she was telling the truth, she felt a bit embarrassed it was her who had attended to him.

Contently, Kish smiled and he settled. "Cool. I'm glad it was you." He then started to eat.

Ichigo watched for a moment before beginning again. "Kish, you understand that I'm not mad at you but…can't you explain? Just how exactly did you get those injuries?"

Suddenly losing his apatite, Kish stopped. In an unfocused tone, he replied with non met eyes. "I was in an accident…sort of…"

Ichigo sat down back on the bed's edge. "Today is the last day of my three days. Tell me. Tell me what happened, Kish. It's an order…"

Sighing, Kish struggled to sit up. However, he was already feeling better then before. If only Ichigo knew about his powers…she'd freak. Leaning against the propped pillows, he brought his knees up to rest his arm on. "Alright" he murmured. "Only several weeks after Pai, Tart and I left, I started coming back. I wanted to see you…but…you could also say I was…sort of running away from home. That was the _**last**_ place I wanted to be!" Kish groaned looking at the wall. "So, you see I came here as well to get away from home."

Ichigo stared while slowly blinking her pink eyes. "Why?"

Kish smirked and looked at his bandaged arm. "Family issues" he replied. "Doesn't everybody have them?" Ichigo lowered her head, pitying him. "Lord Nobas, administrator of my planet…is my dad." He smirked again. "I'm practically his punch bag. Anyways…my mom died when I was really young and he recently remarried a woman named Calgira."

"Well" Ichigo started. "At least he waited a while. That was respectable toward your mother. Some people don't wait at _all_ because they're so lonely."

Kish growled irritably. "That's what I thought. But the week before they married, I met her for the first time and I hated her. Later that day I found out they'd been seeing each other for about a year. Of course, it was still years after my mother died…but…the point is tat they kept is secret. So I naturally got mad for not being told until then. Anyhow, they married. But as soon as they did, Nobas started _burning_ everything that belonged to my _real_ mother. He started talking about that his old wife, my mother, was nothing! He kept commenting how she was weak and a fool. I hated Calgira. But she was a perfect fit for Nobas. They were both cruel and insane."

"Ichigo's voice was soft when she asked "So, your father beats you?"

"Yeah" Kish sighed as if it wasn't a big deal and as if he were used to it. "It started about a year after my mother died. I was in training school and was _totally_ beating everyone out. I was one of the best. But…I was always getting into trouble. If anyone said anything rude to me, I couldn't walk away from a fight. Most of the things would be said were about my mom. They'd insult her. So about three years after my mom died, I was expelled, and my father beat me. That time being the hardest of them all. He…broke my leg, actually. Anyways, so because I was expelled I had to start from the lower levels. The older classes mocked me even more than they used to. But they were just jealous because I was always stronger. Still…I had to start from the baby levels and re-work my way up. Naturally, I kept fighting and got in to even more trouble." Kish paused and looked at Ichigo. "When I was first expelled, and when my father beat me the hardest time…I was eight. That's when I started to really hate him. And from then on it got worse and worse."

"The other day…" Ichigo began, curiously. "Did you go back home?"

"Yeah" he replied. "I was just going to pack a few of my things…'cause I was hoping to stay away forever…but I was caught and taken to my father. He didn't know what I was doing but was angry that I ran away. He only beat me a little, which surprised me. After that, I was so angry I wrecked Calgira's room and then came back here. Two nights ago, Tart came, saying Pai was working on a project and they needed the password to access the Government Control system. Something about radiation, who knows? When you left for the store, I went back to my planet to get the password from my father's room. Unfortunately, guards were ready and waiting for me. They attacked me and I was taken once again to Nobas."

Kish stopped and looked away with a sigh. Then he went on. "He told me that his wife…Calgira…was pregnant." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "He explained how that would 'remove me from the picture.' Nobas said unless I showed some serious courageous efforts I _wouldn't_ be the next Lord. To demonstrate that I had guts, Nobas ordered me to…" Kish trailed off and sighed.

As Ichigo scooted closer, she spoke in a softer tone, "To what? What is it, Kish?"

Kish took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "…To kill Calgira's child" he answered in an ashamed voice.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide then calmed as she stared at Kish's turned head. "And you refused and were beaten…" Ichigo ended, summing up the story. "You wouldn't kill the child so your father struck you, hoping he'd kill you."

"My father ordered a rival of mine, a guard named Tosa, to take me as far away as possible and finish me off. Luckily, I got away and was able to come back here. I'm guessing my father will announce to the planet that I ran away, and later say I died somehow" sighed Kish. "Whatever though, I'm done with him…"

**Yes, I know, not a lot happened. Sorry. I've been so busy planning for my other story I haven't been giving this much thought. I'll try to make it better. Gosh, I hope I can. Hopefully, I'm not putting you to sleep. Review if ya can. No pressure though.**


	8. Chapter 8: Plots

**THANK-YOU LIST**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Chapter 8**

Kish sighed, looking Ichigo in the eye. "Honey" he began, making Ichigo blush by the name. "I'm sorry I ran off."

Smiling, her adorable eyes lit up. "It's okay."

Kish threw his head back and groaned now that that was over with. "Anyway, darn Nobas! What if I'm still hurt tomorrow? It's my FIRST day! How bad is my injury?" Kish whined.

Looking at him, Ichigo replied. "It's not as bad as you think. Actually it looks terrible but isn't infected. I don't even know how but it seems to already be healing."

Kish smirked. "Alien powers" he replied. "Mine are extra strong and fight off pains and infections really quickly. I'm just too lucky" he smiled smugly.

"And to proud about it" giggled Ichigo. Noticing Kish, Ichigo saw him sigh, gravely. Something was on his mind. "Kish… what is it?" she asked.

"A theory I have" Kish said in a tone she didn't understand. Ichigo gave him a look that told him to say it and he seemed to suddenly be in a grave mood. "My father is extremely passionate about showing what you feel and what you want" he began. "He'll stop at nothing to get what he yearns; at least, that's what I've seen from him." Kish looked down, feeling guilty. "You really can't help but imitating your parent's actions, can you? It comes naturally. The thing is… you could be mimicking anything your parents do…anything. And you'll never know for yourself if it's right or wrong because your parents always did it. We're supposed to honor our parents, and honoring them is to grow up and be like them. So…is it something you just can't escape… being like your parents?"

However Ichigo was startled, she was somewhat moved. Kish had a very good point; she'd never seem him so deep in something other then his love for her. "I don't know…" Ichigo replied slowly. "Why…why do you ask?"

Kish wavered, looking from both the wall to his arm as an excuse. "Does that mean…I'll be just like Nobas…when I grow up…?"

Immediately, Ichigo understood. He must have been seriously disturbed. "Kish… I understand what you're feeling, really. But you don't need to worry. You're different then he is, you're different then Nobas. You told me Nobas is cruel, selfish, unkind…but you're… funny, charming, strong… You've got a world of opportunities ahead of you, Kish." Kish slowly looked back at her and she blushed.

"That's another thing I love about you" smirked Kish. "Those sappy mew speeches" chuckled Kish.

"Well excuse me!" snapped Ichigo blushing angrily. "Next time I'll try and be a little less encouraging!" Chuckling, Kish golden eyes trapped Ichigo and her cheeks flushed rose colored as her eye lashes fluttered. Kish fell enchanted under the spell of Ichigo's adorable features._" Why isn't he doing it" thought Ichigo. "Why isn't he kissing me? This is my last day. Seriously, I can't believe Kish has lasted this long!" _

Suddenly, both gasping, a thought popped into both of their heads. Ichigo had to tell Kish about a certain letter she found and Kish had to tell Ichigo about the phone call from her mother.

* * *

Sitting in the desk chair overlooking his work, Nobas smirked in thought. The chamber of Calgira's and his was dimly lighted, and it was late evening.

Yesterday the announcement was made that Kish had run away and they had found one of his dragon blades with blood on it. Lying, he said Kish must have gotten mixed up in some battle… and was now dead. There was a ceremony in honor of him that day and now Nobas was planning his next move.

Coming slyly up behind Nobas, Calgira slipped her hands onto his shoulders and began massaging them. "So" she began smiling as she leaned her face next to his. "Aren't you supposed to be mourning the loss of your son instead of planning your next scheme?" she joked.

Nobas chuckled in his deep voice. "No, why should I care, it's just you and I ruling now."

Smiling, Calgira walked around his chair and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He began again. "I admit I was nervous about this whole thing but you were completely right. Kisshu is a coward… and a fool." She chuckled. "The only thing that I kept thinking was suppose Kisshu would try to kill the 'child.' But no, you know him well. He wouldn't have enough guts to harm a flee. Believing that Kish fell for something so utterly untrue is hilarious" she laughed. "Kisshu would fall for anything!"

Nobas wrapped his arms around Calgira. "I only wish you could have seen his face and reaction. He was freaked." Standing up, Nobas sighed. "Kisshu is 'dead' and we have no son on the way. We have unlimited time to accomplish our goal…to lure _'it'_ in."

Smiling evilly, Calgira placed her hands in his and moved in but was interrupted when there was a knock on the bed room door. "Who could that be knocking on The Lords door at this hour?!" snapped Calgira looking at her husband. Nobas stood up and answered it.

"You dare interrupt us at this time" he spoke in his deep voice eyeing the guard.

Bowing, he responded. "Bestow mercy, My Lord, but a mere guard as I has come demanding to speak with you. He says his name is Tosa and he has something he must tell you. He is in the throne room."

Nobas eyes burned with anger as he pushed the guard away and stormed out of his chamber to the throne room.

In less than ten minutes, Nobas came storming down the hall and into his chamber. With a loud slam, he shut the door and Calgira, who was in the room, stood to her feet.

"What is it now?" she asked in an irritated tone as if she only cared in pleasing herself. "What did this Tosa want?"

"Kish is alive!" he hissed. Calgira's evil eyes widened. "That guard Tosa is _pathetic_ and let Kish escape! He said he was attacked by robbers and that's why it took him so long to get here! Lies! He was only afraid of death!!"

"Was?" Calgira repeated with a darkened tone. There was a silence. "You killed him. Good, he knew too much anyway" she snickered. "Anyhow, you do not believe Kish will come back do you?"

"I'm not sure" responded Nobas directly after she finished her sentence. "The things that bother me are where he went and what he'll do. Kish was born with unique, odd powers. He can heal fast and do many things with his magic. After what happened he just might return."

"But we saw ourselves how weak he is" pointed out Calgira.

"With convincing, Kish can do anything he sets his mind to. He has friends, clever ones. Pai and Tart are his two oldest allies." He paused, a thought coming. "I didn't see them at his funeral ceremony. Clearly, they know he's alive. The first thing Kish probably did was contact them telling them he was alright. I don't think Kish would stick around with them; he wouldn't want to put them in danger. Still, now his friends know too much. We have to go there and kill his friends before they try anything. Still, there is one thing I don't get. Before Kish left and stole from you I believe he ran away again, hoping not to come back, ever. I don't understand why he returned and why he was in our room, this room! What could he of been after?!"

Smiling, Calgira caught Nobas's stare. "I being a woman hear much gossip" explained Calgira. "You see I was informed that Pai and Tart are working on a secret project. No one seems to know anything about it. Perhaps Kish was on a mission related to that project."

"You must be right" said Nobas. "Tomorrow we must find Pai and Tart, capture, question then kill them."

* * *

The vast, spacious hall overlooking earth and was no different then it was before. The atmosphere was a greenish shade drifting and surfing in odd patterns around the large, white pillars.

Pia, Tart and Kish, whom came so often, simply called it the base. Since the failure of Deep Blues awakening, the aliens had begun to despise the earthlings even more. They wanted there planet, and they wanted there savior. The Lord and Lady of the Cyniclons had always remained respected by the citizens but still were lower then Deep Blue.

Pia stood with his back turned from where Tart appeared. Not looking at him, Pia asked, "What news?"

"Little" he replied walking over as Pia turned. "I was spying yesterday on the funeral ceremony held for Kish" he began, "the odd thing was Nobas and Calgira seemed _completely_ blank! They just stood there watching, there faces hidden beneath those thin black veils and being deathly quiet." Tart sighed clueless in what was happening. "Still… what would you have to say if your son just died? Or at least that's what they think. Imagine them not knowing Kish is alive…" Before Kish had went back to Ichigo, he sent a note telling Pia and Tart that he couldn't get the password and people would say he was dead, but he was fine.

Pia put a finger to his chin, thinking. "I'm not so sure what going on to begin with. What could have happened and _is_ happening in the walls of Kish's palace home? He never talked about his family. And why is Kish staying with that mew Ichigo?"

Chuckling, Tart answered, "Hello, he's head over heels for her! Don't you remember how his eyes would glow and how he'd make that hooked sigh?" Tart shuddered. "Who could _ever_ fall for some old hag like her?!" he mocked.

"Ever try imagining what Kish thinks about Pudding?" pointed out Pia. "To him she's just a child, and to me a baby."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!!" cried Tart angry.

Ignoring him, Pia went up and touched the throne. There was a long silence. "You know…" began Pia seriously, "I believe something is going on with Nobas. I think…I think he knows of Kishs survival."

Tart gasped, "How could he?! And why wouldn't he say something if he _did_ know?!"

"Because he doesn't care" he said as Tart stared curiously. "At least…" began Pia again, "that's what I use to get from Kishs verbal cues. Didn't you ever notice how angry he got when we'd mention parents or Nobas?" Tart considered. "Nobas has been questionable since his first wife died nine years ago. I don't know how he could know Kish is alive…I just feel it. And he's working up something…I _know_ it."

"You know everything" chuckled Tart walking closer to the throne as well. He went serious. "I guess…I guess you're right. What should we do?"

"Talk to Kish. Something about him coming to us seems dangerous. We'll go down to earth and wait for a good opportunity to talk to him. He'll be busy with Ichigo a lot, but maybe we can steal him away and get answers. Why couldn't he get the password? …Let's go…"

"Got it" Tart replied, "But what about our project? We have to scan for any radiation. It's not particularly safe to postpone something so big is it?"

"Kish comes first. Come on." In unison, they both faded away, heading down to earth.

**Yikes, I hope I'm not messing up anything. This story makes me feel so pressured because I haven't planned all of it out. **

**Listen, I'm going to be honest. I have NO idea what's going to happen in this story! There are quite a lot of things I've haven't have time to plan out. I will try to keep writing I just don't know what to do with it. For the few people who do like it though, don't worry, I haven't given up completely. Review if you like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK-YOU FOR READING!!!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo sighed. "So, Kish. What is you wanted to tell me?" Dryly, she asked. "You didn't break anything did you?" She giggled but quickly noticed Kish was not in a comical mood. How strange... "…Kish…is something…wrong…?"

Kish's golden eyes were distracted. He didn't look well. "…Yes…it's about what I have to tell you…"

Her attention arose further. She feared what he was going to tell her. "…W…what is it, Kisshu? Is it bad…?"

Without a word, he slowly looked her in the eye and grimly nodded. Ichigo's felt her heart rate rising. What was it? Was it really bad? What did it concern? Or…who…did it concern?

As she clenched her fist, Ichigo bravely replied. "…Tell me, Kish. Tell me now. I'm…ready."

Kish sighed. "…Okay. I suppose." There was a brief silence and Kish took her hand, soothingly. "…It's about your grandfather."

Ichigo pulled her hand back away. However, he wasn't sure if it was because of her days or her grandfather's condition. There was a hurt in her big, baby eyes. Kish wanted to not tell her because he HATED seeing her upset. But…he had to explain to her.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, Ichigo surprisingly spoke up. "…What about him…? Is he…is he…"

While gazing at her, he answered promptly yet softly. "No. No, he's alive, kitty-kat. But…your mother called and left a message. She said he doesn't have much time left. He…he will die, Ichigo. Your grandfather is going to die…"

Tears filled Ichigo's eyes and a few broke and spilled over. Kish flinched. Damn. Why did it have to be her three days? She needed some comfort…some love…some special attention. Although it was best for her parents to be with her grandfather…how could they be so LOW to leave her alone like this? Kish clenched his teeth. Parents were horrible things. Why did the only think about themselves? Why were they always so heartless and cruel? This was all Kish ever knew. His opinion on parents was decided and would NOT change. He knew what parents were really like. The world was just blinded? Parents didn't love you. They were selfish, low-life, ugly beings. In fact…he despised their very existence. He not only hated his…but Ichigo's. If he ever became a parent…he would be WAY better than both his and Ichigo's parents put together!

But maybe it was better that they weren't here. They probably didn't even know how to love Ichigo properly. He did. That was all that matter, right?

Ichig9 sniffed and looked away from Kish. What was she doing letting him see her cry? She wasn't a baby…and she certainly wouldn't let him think that. Embarrassing herself, Ichigo hiccupped a light gasp of tears.

It was then Kish believed it was enough. Going to the other side so they faced one another, Kish gently took both of her tiny, warm hands. "…Koneko-chan…don't cry, okay? It'll be alright. You'll see. But please, don't cry, understand? I hate it when you're upset. Besides...you'll make yourself sick…" Ichigo sniffed while nodding like a two year-old. "You just gotta clam down…it would have happened someday, anyways… You have to let him go…"

She pulled her knees up to her chest while still sitting on her bed. "…I know that…but it's just so hard…"

As he began to pet her head of soft, scarlet hair, he smiled somewhat. "…I get it. Of course it's hard. But life is supposed to be that way…"

Ichigo's hands clenched and, startling him, outbursted with teary eyes. "But I'm a Mew Kish! I'm supposed to make things better! I'm supposed to protect to people! It's my job, Kish!"

His eyes narrowed slightly. Raising her chin quickly, he leaned closely in her face and spoke with compassion. "Ichigo. When did you ever get he idea that you were supposed to prevent ALL evil in the world? That is not your job! Your job is to try and prevent chimera animas or aliens from taking over the planet! You did that already! Now all you have to do is look out for the planet! But you're not supposed to have a list of every person in the world like Santa and save their life! You can't save anyone! That's crazy if you think that!"

"But he's my grandfather! I should be able to help him!"

"Should and able are two different things! Do you understand that?!" Her eyes were still moist. Shaking her, he shouted. "Do you?!"

There was a long silence. When Kish saw the glistening pink behind the sheet of tears, he lost all concentration. They were so close…and he was touching her… Why was family so important to his kitty, anyways…? Family meant nothing. It was pointless. With a big sigh, Kish slowly forced himself to let her go but continued their gaze. Why was she looking at him like that? It was so…innocent…so…begging…? It reminded him of something… It reminded him of…him.

However, then the begging instantly broke. The layer of tears was fading also. He waited for her to say something. Soon she did.

"…I…understand that. But…" She looked own in a saddened manor. "…But that doesn't change how I wish I cold save him...you can't tell me that's wrong, Kisshu…"

He sighed as she went on. "…I'm a Mew…I just…I wish there was something I could do. Am I really powerless over what will happen to him…?" Gently, she ran her hand through her hair. "…I feel so helpless. I feel weak and useless. Maybe it's because I am."

Promptly, Kish answered. "Not that you _are_ wrong about, Ichigo. You are powerless…but you're not weak and you're certainly not useless. You're a good a person, koneko-chan. You're healthy, energetic, caring, funny…bur stubbornly irritating." Ichigo released a short laugh that instantly made her feel relieved. He made her feel so much better…even if he was also irritating. Kish grinned, dying to reach out and touch her face. Sadly, he knew that would be too much.

With a smile, he chuckled. "…You're a Mew…a defender of Justice…and a pace bringer… You're job is to try and do your best. You understand that…?"

Wiping her eyes, she giggled. "Man…you're sappy, too, Kish! I guess we're similar that way."

Keenly, he gazed at her with a happy grin. "Yeah. I guess we are."

Startling him, Ichigo snatched his hand and giggled. "Come on. We're both going to do something fun together. It'd the last of my three days and I think we should celebrate!" Inside himself, Kish felt serious butterflies. That was a lot to take in…in several hours it would be his time…

Curiously, he asked. "What are we gonna do?"

As her cheeks blushed somewhat pink, she piped. "We're not just going to do something, Kish! We're gonna leave the house! I wanna take you to Main Street! It's really fun."

Kish's eyes widened. "Uh…outside...in the world…where people are…?" Narrowing his eyes, he asked dryly. "But it's so…crowded but there. Will we get to enjoy ourselves?"

She yanked him to his feet, forgetting about his injury. "Of course!" When the blanket fell off of him and she saw the bandages around his waist, she suddenly recalled it. Her excitement instantly ceased to exist. "….Oh. I forgot. I…guess we can't go…" Letting go of his hand, she asked gently. "I didn't hurt you…did I?"

Kish smirked slyly, Kish stretched as if he weren't even hurt. "Nah! I'm cool. We can still go."

Examining where his wound was, she replied in an unsure tone. "…I don't know, Kish. I completely forgot! You need to rest. You were…stabbed…"

He rolled his eyes. "Allow me to demonstrate, my dear kitty-cat." Leaning backwards, he preformed a bridge and flipped smoothly as if he were a gymnast. Ichigo's eyes widened with horror at his move. _"How did he just do that? Th- that's impossible to do with an injury like his! It would break pen the slice! He'd be bleeding all over again! How did he do that?!" _

Kish chuckled and proudly answered her thoughts. "I've got special talent, Ichigo. It's something to do with my breeding. I heal _really_ quickly. Promise. So we can go, okay?"

"…Well…I…guess so…"

"WAWHOOO!" Jumping into the air, he smiled brightly.

Taking his hand again, she pulled him back down. "Look, I know when you get excited you float…but if my neighbor is still around you better not do it."

Rolling his eyes, he smirked. "Who cares if she's watching us?" She gave him a stern look and he quickly gave in. "Okay, okay, okay. Whatever you say, captain."

With a giggle, she hastily said. "But you can't go outside looking like that. You have to change into human clothes again. But first of all, why don't you take the bandages off."

Kish opened his moth to agree but, before he could, Ichigo moved swiftly behind him, slid off his robe and began unknotting the stretchy, white bindings. Kish's eyes widened with alarm. Then, unable to hold it back, a sly grin came up on his face.

_"…She…she didn't even ask to do it! She just slipped behind me and was doing it herself! Ichigo's touching me! It feels…so…incredible…"_

Unseen to him, Ichigo was smiling also as well as naturally blushing. After a moment, she gently removed the stained bandages and through them away. Kish turned around to look at her with delighted curiosity. Apparently, she wasn't completely ready to return the gaze. She was probably a bit embarrassed. Nervously rubbing her hands together, Ichigo nervously smiled.

"…Hoe does that feel…?"

He snickered, mischievously. "It feels peeeerrrrrfect." Looking toward the door, he asked. "Hey, about that pick up of clothes your family does, do you have any fresh ones? Seeing as we're going out together, I need something human."

She nodded. "We do. I can wash your other clothes, also. Let's go." Leading him to her parent's room, they quickly found the same box of clothes. After pulling a cool, teen-boy attire out, she handed it to him and left him to dress.

He was soon ready to go. Once they had locked the door, the two happily took off and made their way for Main Street.

* * *

* * *

Hours of excitement, thrill and entertainment passed so quickly, before Ichigo knew it, the sky was long dark. In fact, it was 11: 55 by now.

Kish, as well as Ichigo, had a wonderful time exploring the busy, market area. Among the streets there were musicians playing all kinds of music and merchants selling everything you could think of. There were key chains, jewelry, clothes, food, trinkets and drinks. The selection was unlimited. While giggling heartedly, Ichigo had dragged him to every single stand and browsed with him. However, Kish would quickly get made when she put an elephant mask on him.

The two were exhausted form the hours of fun. Nonetheless, it was a perfect ending to Ichigo's days. Kish had expected it to be full of…well, nothing, actually. He thought Ichigo would have been tremendously strict with him. However, she was really loose…for being Ichigo, anyway.

On the soft, lush grass of the abandoned park, Kish and Ichigo laid down on the blanket they'd brought. One they had finished examining all this shops and people, the two retired to a private area where they could just rest.

Stretching, Kish smiled. "Man! That was so fun."

Ichigo yawned, lightly. "You bet. I really enjoyed. I'm just glad you did, too? So…what do ya think?"

Still on his back, he situated himself to be further comfortable. "I think it was all awesome. You know…when I first came to this world…I thought it was disgusting and strange. But…not anymore, ya know? This Earth thing isn't so bad. In fact…it's really beautiful even if it is polluted."

Ichigo glared at him. "It isn't MY fault, ya know! I try to stop as much pollution as I can! But there's only so much a person can do! So don't lecture me, okay!"

There was a silence as Kish and Ichigo exchanged stares. However, from the sudden outburst of Ichigo's, she abruptly broke into a smile and then a laugh. Kish did the same. There was another pause as Ichigo lied back.

Kish sighed. "…Hey, Ichigo?"

She made a sound to answer. "Hmm?"

Kish's eyes narrowed as he replied, softly."…Once Our Six Day Deal is over…ya know…when I have to leave…we can still see each other…right? I mean…you welcome me now because we have an agreement…but…I'll still get to visit you, right…?"

Ichigo didn't answer him. She didn't know what to say. Would she welcome him? Did she want to see him again? Why did she even agree to this anyways? She didn't know. She was confused…horribly confused…and out of nowhere, too.

As he glanced at the pink watch around Ichigo's thin wrist, Kish felt overcome with anxiety. It was so close. It was almost 12:00…that meant it would be his three days. HIS DAYS! Kish sighed in a shaky manor. How could he wait? It was nearly time…time… Unable to avoid it, Kish again took a peek at the watch. His heart picked up speed. 11:59…

Kish's hands clenched with tight force. He was sweating somewhat, also. Was Ichigo anxious, too? What were Ichigo's thoughts right now…? Did she know what time it was…?

"…Kitten…"

Leisurely, she turned her brilliant, chocolaty eyes toward him. The gaze was instantly locked. She looked so…distracted…so dazed. What were her thoughts? If only he could read her mind. But…she had to know…

Kish's heart was still pounding in his chest. So was hers. Softly, Kish grinned and his golden eyes burned with passion and their faces drew closer. It was almost time…

…Time…

…Time…

_** …Time…**_

__Again, Kish smiled weakly. He had only one thing to say. "…Kiss me…**?**"

Ichigo knew she had to. Leaning in, their faces become even closer than before. As their lips brushed, Ichigo's thick, soft eyelashes fluttered over and her eyes shut. She was the one to lock the kiss between them. Kish instantly moaned. She…kissed him? Why? Why was she kissing him?

It was a soft and wonderful kiss. However, Kish didn't know if it was real. It didn't quite feel like how he thought. Ichigo…must not fully mean it. But…it didn't matter. He couldn't MAKE her love him. He would have to win her overtime. That was his plan form the beginning. He'd do it – he _knew_ he would. If only he could do it during his three days, though… What if he couldn't…? Ichigo hadn't replied to him sticking around after the Six Day Deal. With eyes closed, he cradled her kiss with encouragement. Just because she didn't fully love him…yet…didn't mean he didn't want them to be together. He adored Ichigo. He only hoped she would love him in return. Nothing in the world but Ichigo mattered.

…Nothing…

Opening one eye to peek, Kish's felt his heart leap. It said 12:00. It was officially his three days. Holding back a smirk, Kish forced the kiss to deepen with his profound, wild style!

__**So…did you notice Ichigo kissed Kish when he asked? He didn't demand! So why did she kiss him? Anyway, I'll update soon, okay? BYE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**ANNOUNCMENT TO ALL READERS!!!!**

**I'm getting ready to put up the first few chapters of my NEW story! I'M BEGGING YOU WITH ALL MY HEART TO PLEASE READ IT! This story is the reason I joined . And now I've gotten one of the best honors in the world, for my FAVORITE authoress to work with ME! It's so important to me that people read it! Please READ it! Please! I'll let you know when it's up!**

**Thank-you SO MUCH for you people who keep reading this story! I'm so glad you like it! (If that could only happen for my next fic)**

**Chapter 10**

Ichigo awoke to find herself surprisingly in her room, snuggled comfortably in her own bed. The room's lights were off, but it made little difference seeing the sun was spilling through the curtains of her window. Sitting up, Ichigo saw she was still in her clothes from last night and the sun was highly raised! It must be 10:00 at the least!

Removing the blanket off of her, Ichigo stretched in a cat-like manner and pulled her socks up higher. Ichigo stood and glanced out the window, thank god it was Saturday, or at school she could be in _**major**_ trouble! Walking over to her closet, Ichigo pulled out a new outfit including a mini blue jean skirt and a pink and white, hooded T-shirt. After taking a quiet, sound-speed shower and completing her hygiene, Ichigo changed and looked down the stairs.

Was Kish still here? Did something happen? What did happen last night? _"Oh yeah" she thought, "Kish and I went to the park and it was really late. It was past twelve, his three days had begun. And he gave the first order, to…to…k-kiss…him…to kiss Kish… But I didn't mind doing it…right? I liked it…I…__**really**__…liked it… Then we laid there for awhile and I must have fallen asleep. Did Kish bring me home? Did he leave or something? It's so quiet down there…" she wondered._

Little by little, Ichigo descended down the carpeted stairs and sighed. Peeking her head into the family room, Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw him. Rapidly, Ichigo pulled her head back but wasn't quick enough. Kish had seen her. "Kitten?" Kish smirked standing up and begging to walk.

_"Darn it!" Ichigo thought, "He's seen me! I have to run, but he'll hear! Why am I so afraid anyway?! Why?! It's just Kish. My heart is beating so fast! What's wrong with me?!" her thoughts screamed!_

Kish turned the corner and was slightly surprised to see Ichigo standing next to the steps, unmoving. Her eyes widened when she saw Kish and her cheeks burned. Amused, Kish leaned against the door frame. "You're finally awake I see. Sleep well, kitty?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Ichigo stared. "Umm…yes. You…you just startled me. I didn't hear anything down here and I just wasn't sure if you were here…"

Walking closer, which alarmed Ichigo and made her ears and tail come, Kish smirked. "You sure are jumpy" he noticed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Slowly and nervously, Ichigo nodded. "Cool" Kish smirked taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Come on, you gotta eat" he said.

So focused on Kish holding her hand, Ichigo hardly heard what he had said until he released her and sat her down. Watching him pull out the skim milk, a spoon, a bowl, and the honey nut cheerios, Kish put them on the bar-counter next to where Ichigo sat and then sat across from her. He had really learned a lot during her three days and actually had a pretty good feel of her house now. Her mind on Kish, Ichigo shakily poured the milk into the bowl of cheerios and put it down. Still trembling, Ichigo picked up her spoon but gasped alarmed when she dropped it on the counter, making a loud clang!

Sighing, Ichigo closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands to ignore Kish's odd stare. "Alright" Kish smirked standing up and coming over. When Ichigo felt his hand on her face, she jumped out of her seat and scooted toward the wall to get away. "What's wrong with you, kitten? Are you not feeling good?" he asked concerned as he came close and cornered her. Ichigo cheeks blazed scarlet!

"I-I'm really fine, I am, I'm just as you said, jumpy. I guess staying up so late last night through me off my normal self. B-but I'm cool…" she blurted out.

Kish raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her face. Staring, Ichigo squeaked and Kish sighed. "Why are you freaking out?" he asked leaning closer. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I, uh, um… well, you see…I… uh…" Ichigo's blush deepened as he moved closer.

"Just say it or stop stuttering" he smirked.

"I'm sorry!!" Ichigo tried to run but he grabbed her and pinned her back against the wall. "Let me go! It's nothing, I'm fine!!" she cried.

"You're NOT fine, so quit saying you are! You freaking out on me! What's bothering you?! Is it really going to kill you to tell me?! I'm not mad at you; I'm just worried 'cause you're acting strange! I care about you, I love you; just tell me already, honey! You're _**really**_ worrying me!"

Ichigo stopped and looked at him. "…I-I'm…confused" she said mousey. Kish stared. "Please, just let me go, let go, we'll just get on with the day, forget what happened. It's not important" she said as Kish slowly let go. Sitting back down, Ichigo ate and Kish watched giving her some space. Once she had finished, Ichigo placed the bowl in the sink and walked into the family room. Flopping down on the couch, Ichigo sighed and snuggled with a pillow.

Leaning against the door frame, Kish sighed. "Is… is it something I did?" he asked.

"No" she said softly. "But never mind it. I'm sorry. For my days you were optimistic and acted reasonable, I should do the same." Smiling slightly, she looked at him. "So, it's your three days. Aren't you gonna…well… you know… do anything?"

Kish smirked slyly and came over. Sitting on the couch, Kish put a hand on her face. "Do anything?" he repeated mockingly. "Is that what you call it? You mean spend quality time together" he chuckled leaning closer and making her blush. Ichigo scooted away hoping she could delay what he was intending on doing. Once her back bumped the arm of the chair, Kish smirked again and climbed really close to her face. Ichigo felt her heart pick up speed. "I guess this time it's _**my**_ turn to kiss _**you**_, kitten" he said leaning into her.

Just before their lips were fixed, Ichigo put her hand over her mouth so he couldn't get her. Kish scoffed and said, "Move your hand, honey. My three days, remember."

Ichigo looked dazed and stared at him. In a confused tone she asked, "What do you mean it's… '_**your**_ turn to kiss _**me**_,' Kish?"

Grasping her hand and moving it from her face, Kish smirked. "You don't remember? Last night?" Ichigo blinked several times, clueless. Kish smirked again. "When we were in the park, I asked you to kiss me. I didn't think you would but-"

"Well I had little choice! It was your first order!" she cut in snapping.

Kish's eyes widened and he stared at the bewildered cat girl. "Uhh…" he stuttered amused. "Honey, that wasn't an order… it was a question. You kissed me at 11:59… still during _**your**_ three days…" he smirked.

Ichigo's face turned from snow white to a deep, deep scarlet. Her heart leaped within her and Ichigo's eyes were extremely wide. Speechless, Ichigo stared in alarm at the alien teen. His beautiful features rushed through her thoughts, the green hair, the alien ears and the blazing golden gaze burning with love! She was toast, never to hear the end of it. **SHE** had kissed **HIM**. It wasn't an order. ICHIGO had KISSED KISH! Kish the alien.

"You know" chuckled Kish, "If their were a contest of who's blush was the hottest, darkest, and _cutest_, you'd win easily!"

"I…uh…I… this is impossible!" she squeaked. "I-I wouldn't do that! Why would I kiss-mphshh!"

Ichigo's blabbering was muffled by Kish jumping in and kissing her suddenly. Ichigo blinked in alarm, but saw Kish's eyes already closed tight, enjoying that he got to kiss her wildly. Closing her own eyes, Ichigo felt Kish's arms wrap around her slender waist and pull her deeper into the kiss. Slowly, Ichigo placed her hands in Kish's hair; her fingers running through the green softness like it were water. Kish kissed and kissed, licking her lips clean of the delicious strawberry flavor, and attempting several times to get in deeper which startled her. Then Ichigo took control, kissing Kish passionately. Several times, Kish had to fight back a smirk when the boosts of strawberry came flying at him.

"RING, RING!!" the phone rang in the kitchen. In the midst of the kiss, Ichigo's half relinquished, but Kish trying to get her to ignore the phone, kept up the kiss. Breathing didn't even seem to cross his mind! Whimpering slightly, Ichigo tried to get away but he pulled her close. Being in such a strange position and out of balance, their lips parted when Ichigo screamed as they fell off the couch and ####### the floor.

Kish laughed and got on his hands and knees so he was over Ichigo. Startled and out of breath, she groaned. Ichigo tried to sit up but Kish smirked and held her down.

"RING, RING!!" The phone went off again!

"Kish, get off, we're gotta pick it up!!" she screamed.

"No we don't" he laughed.

"KISH!! I have to answer it!!"

Rolling his eyes, "Kish smirked, "Fine, but you owe me, kitten!" he said getting off. Immediately, Ichigo leaped to her feet and darted to the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?" Ichigo said breathless.

"Oh, darling" her mother said surprised.

"Oh…hi mom …how's dad? I've been so busy around here trying to keep up with house work. You're right; it's a hard job. Is grandmother alright? I mean, how's she feeling? Tell her I said hello and I'm really looking forward to seeing her on my birthday. How are you feeling?" There was a brief silence because her mother was so surprised with all her talking.

"Well. We're dealing with it as best we can. But how are you?"

"Same as you, trying to deal with it" Ichigo sighed. "I feel fine though." Ichigo gasped, luckily not into the phone when Kish crept up behind her and pulled her close against his chest.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Remember, if there's any time where you start to feel lonely, give me a call and we can talk. Don't hesitate, honey. Listen, I'm afraid I must be going; I told your grandmother I wouldn't be gone long. She really needs me. Well… please darling… I must go, be cheery for me?"

"Yeah, I will" she smiled. "Bye mom." Ichigo hung up, and for a second stared at the phone. Putting it down she snapped. "Do you have any idea how much you startled me?! If I would have screamed you would have laughed and then my mother would **know** someone was here!"

Kish smirked and kissed her cheek. "Sorry" he said playfully. "Now… where were we? Oh yeah…" Abruptly, Kish spun Ichigo around and leaned close in, a smirk on his face.

"Uh…don't you wanna do something else?" she asked with an excusive smile.

"No," he chuckled. "I'm good."

"But…what about telling me about your culture?"

Rolling his eyes he said, "Excuse maker." Grabbing her hand, the two returned to the family room and sat down. "So, what do you wanna know first?" he asked.

"Well I know your race uses a lot of magic, like the spells you cast on the chimera Anima to posses them for instance. What about you, though? Do you have some sort of special gift?"

"First of all they're _**not**_ spells. They're alien infections that take over those animals. But anyhow, yeah, I was born with special gifts, such as the ear trick and wounds healing quickly if they're treated. My mom, Lady Kylie, she came from a different race so I guess the breeding is what made me what I am."

"Do you have school of any kind?" she asked.

"Just basic, simple stuff. Most of our focus from once we're old enough to walk is learning how to fight. Eventually, the best warriors would be sent to kill any living inhabitants and prepare for the birth of Deep Blue. He's kinda like our god on my planet. Everybody worships at the holy temple once a week and preys for him to come and save them. At first I was totally into it all, but now personally I think it all stinks. I'm ashamed that I _**EVER**_ followed him!"

"That's how you work, Kish, you see something that brings special feelings to you and you'll follow it to the ends of the earth. Unless that thing harms something you love or believe in. Deception is the worst thing in this world!" Ichigo smiled and snuggled closer. "So what do you do for fun?" she asked.

"I stalk you" he smirked.

Blushing, Ichigo replied. "Other then that!" she snapped.

"Nothing to be honest. It's no fun training all your life to come down to earth and slaughter any and every moving thing insight. You get it."

Sitting up, Kish stretched. "Now can we get on with it?" he asked dryly as he locked a gaze.

"Uh… I gotta go make sure we have stuff for lunch" she lied quickly getting up. Just as she tried to walk away, Kish grasped her hand.

Ichigo stood still and sighed slowly. Looking back, Ichigo put on an annoyed face and met the gaze with him. Staring, Kish asked, "What's up with you…? Why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm not…not at you." She said looking down.

"Then what?" he asked pulling her close beside to the couch as he stood up next to her.

"Please, Kish, can't we just forget about it? Why do you wanna know?" she asked her eyes glittering.

"Because I don't like it when something is bothering you" he said lifting her chin with his finger.

"Kish, I'll be okay, just please shush your mouth about that topic" she smiled slightly.

"But-" Kish tried to continue but was interrupted by Ichigo jumping up and laying a short little kiss on his lips to shut him up. Blinking and staring, he watched in surprise as Ichigo slowly moved out. After a second, Kish smirked. "Is that what you're gonna do from now on if I don't shut up?" he teased.

Wrapping his arms around her, Kish pulled her extremely close. "It's your choice to talk about why you're afraid and angry, but uneasy or not, we've got a lot of missed time together to catch up on, three whole days in fact." Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Come on, my days, be a good sport, kitty."

"Wouldn't you rather do something else with me?" Ichigo asked as Kish's finger forced her to meet a gaze with him again.

"Like what?" he snickered leaning closer.

"Well… uh, I don't know. We could always talk more. Or watch something." She said.

"Hmm…" he thought. "No thanks!" he laughed suddenly picking Ichigo up bridal style and kissing Ichigo's scarlet cheek!

"Kish! Put me down!" she screamed. Seeing her face, Kish chuckled. "It's not funny! Let me go already!" Startling him, and even though she was just screaming, Ichigo abruptly moved in, grasping Kish's lower lip and sliding inside, kissing Kish. Kish murmured during the kiss, stunned. Never the less though, he closed his eyes and kissed her back stylishly. Causing butterflies, Ichigo could feel Kish's moist lips slip and glide in and out of hers, sweeping her endlessly for her taste, constantly and leisurely nodding his head to reach more. Surprised by the returned pressure and meaning, Kish moaned but broke the kiss. Eyes locked on one another, they both their faces broke in to a smile.

"…Ichigo…" the voice said.

Ichigo and Kish jolted and she spun her head in the direction of the voice. She knew it only to well, and hearing it made her entire body feel sick.

**No, Ichigo's not going psycho because she kissed Kish. She's confused and can't make up her mind what she's feeling. Still, it was a little weird. Anyway, who said Ichigo's name at the end?! Who could it BE?! Review and THANKS for reading! (This is a terrible cliffhanger compared to the ones I have planned in my new story! Can't wait!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK-YOU!!!!!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Okay, seriously, can't at east a few of you promise me you'll look over my few story once I put it up? I think you'll really like it. It has lots of drama, and I mean real drama, ya know, the stuff that's not really in here. It has cliff hangers, it's deep and emotional. I has pretty cool plot, too, if I do say so myself. PLEASE READ IT! SOMEONE TELL ME THEY'LL READ IT! I'm putting the first few chapters up in a few days! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 11**

The front door was wide open and Masaya was standing in the entrance of the family room staring at her and Kish with an emotion Ichigo couldn't read. Because she had been so drawn into the kiss, Ichigo supposed Masaya had knocked and she didn't hear it. He was probably worried, and noticed it unlocked so he… came in.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?!" Kish snapped putting Ichigo down.

To stun for words, Ichigo barley heard Kish's rude comment and just stared at Masaya. Why was he here? He said he'd be back in a few weeks not a few days.

"… M-Masa-…Masaya…" Ichigo whimpered tears filling her eyes. Inhaling deeply, Masaya glared and after an uneasy few seconds turned and angrily strode out of the house. "Masaya! Wait!" Ichigo cried running after him.

"Ichigo, no, don't go after him!" Kish said grasping her arm.

Turning back to look at Kish, Ichigo's eyes filled with even more tears. She knew why, Kish thought she'd follow Masaya and try to make up. …She wouldn't though. She just had to talk to Masaya. She had to explain. But what was they're to say? Nothing that he'd listen to. But she had to try. "Let go, Kish! Masaya, come back!"

Sighing, Kish let go. Like a hawk, Ichigo took off and darted out the door and after Masaya. The falling little, gentle rain drops stung her eyes and everything else in her seem to go numb.

"MASAYA!!" Ichigo shouted catching up to him. Panting breathlessly, Ichigo stopped a few feet away from him and watched him stop walking. "Masaya…" she whimpered teary eyed. "Please, please let me explain. It- it's not what you think." She felt like she was lying but she didn't want to hurt him. "We made a little deal that's all. He's just staying with me for about a week. And the week's almost over anyway! Please don't be upset Masaya. I know you have a right but-"

"Yes, Ichigo, I do have a right!" Masaya shouted spinning around. "And DON'T lie to yourself! You DO Love him! YOU do love that freak alien!!"

"Don't call him that!!" Ichigo screamed.

Masaya ran over close to Ichigo and yelled back, "Is that enough proof that you love him and NOT me?! You're defending him! You're defending that _**THING**_!!" Masaya screamed.

"Maybe I do love Kish! Maybe I DON'T! I don't know, I'm confused! But it was Kish who came up with the deal and NOT me! I didn't want to hurt you though! But these last few months with you have been nothing but misery to ME! What happened to that sweet guy I use to know?! I can't stand it how you've changed! You're rude, cruel, stuck up and to proud of your accomplishments! You think you're perfect when you're not, nobody is! You've changed for the worse! I ran after you to explain because no matter how much you've changed you deserve an explanation! I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well you _**DID**_ hurt me!!" Masaya yelled. "You think I'm cruel?! You were the one cheating! You were the one keeping secrets! You were the one NOT letting me in! Do you ever let anyone in?! No! You don't!! You don't know how to express your feeling and I can't stand it, Ichigo!!"

"I'm expressing them now!!" she screamed.

"AND SO AM I!!!" screamed Masaya. With all his force, Masaya roughly knocked Ichigo down on the paved sidewalk. Ichigo, lying slightly down felt a tingling sting rip up her higher arm. She had scrapped it, and now it was bleeding. Ichigo's eyes filled with anger, hurt and tears! The scene of When Deep Blue, Masaya, when he had sliced her arm open with his blade in the final battle flashed through her mind endlessly. This somehow reminded her of it. Maybe it was some sort of foreshadowing. Distressed, Ichigo glared at the _**furious**_ Masaya. "It doesn't matter. You don't deserve me…" Masaya hissed turning to go.

"And _**I**_ don't deserve someone as wonderful as Kisshu after being so cruel to him but he wants and adores me anyway! You could never have what he has! Not his strength, not his passion, not ANYTHING!!" Instantly a loud clap of thunder sounded like a cannon. In seconds, Ichigo saw herself looking terrified up at Masaya who stood wrathfully in front of her soaked body in the now pouring rain. Reaching down, Masaya brutally grabbed her wrists and jerked her up so she stood. He held both her slender wrists captive now and glared down at her. Ichigo could feel his tense grip clenching so tightly that the circulation was being cut off. …Masaya, The Masaya was hurting her.

"Whether it is in words or by your hand, if you harm me further it's just another example of how you could NEVER be what Kish is!" she threatened. " Kish wouldn't EVER hurt me!!"

"Kish is an alien …and a _**freak**_!" Masaya snapped pushing her backwards again. Shocking them both, before Ichigo could fall backwards, something appeared behind her and caught her. Ichigo could feel his warmth, even though as the seconds past _**he**_ got wetter. His breath brushed past her ear.

Looking ahead again, Ichigo saw Masaya's face turn to rage. "You dare to injure a girl?" Kish smirked.

"Let her go! She wanted to talk to me! **NOT YOU!!"**

"You've just lost it, man" chuckled Kish. "Get a life. Dare to even come close to Kitten again and you'll be sorry you ever laid eyes on her!" he threatened. "Nobody, I repeat, nobody hurts Ichigo! Nobody messes with a Mew!" he snickered as his blades appeared and he aimed them violently at Masaya with Ichigo safe but weak in-between them. Masaya glared. "Well, toddles, freak" Kish smirked. "Oh, and about your promising career, I'm glad to see you have a REAL relationship with something. There's a first for everything. I hope you're truly happy with it!" he laughed disappearing as Masaya screamed as loud he could.

"I'LL GET YOU KISSHU!!!!" he roared.

Ichigo jumped to a sitting position from lying on her warm bed. Realizing where she was, Ichigo sighed and curiously blinked her baby eyes, but gasped when she saw Kish leaned against the door frame. Seeing she was awake, he smiled and she stared.

Before Ichigo could ask, Kish said "You fainted just about as soon as we appeared back here. You ran up stairs, silent, and changed, and when I came up you were laying on the bed. You fainted. The stress, I guess. " Ichigo blushed and looked down. "Your arm will be fine though. It obviously broke the skin and bled, but it's not too bad. I cleaned it and bandaged it for you. I didn't leave you once…" he said coolly coming over and sitting on the bed. Ichigo blushed again.

"Is it still raining out?" she asked.

"Pretty heavily" he replied, "and it's supposed to keep on. …But I'd rather not talk about the weather right now." Moving close, Kish smirked slightly, gazing passionately.

Ichigo looked down totally embarrassed. "You-you heard everything I said to Masaya then? About myself and him… and… and you…?" Smirking, Kish watched her. Sighing, Ichigo met his gaze.

"Do you still love him?" Kish asked placing a hand on her face.

Looking away, Ichigo laid back down, her head falling into the soft, fluffy pillow. "…No…" she sighed. "I…I just wished we could have still been friends. But he's changed into someone I don't know, someone I can't understand…" Kish stared. "He… he is right though… I was cheating on him…"

"It's only cheating on someone if you care about them… if you love them, and I know the answer to that, you hate-"

"Don't say it!!" Ichigo cried abruptly, sitting back up. She blushed slightly as she stared.

Blinking twice, Kish stared. "…W-why…?" he asked curious.

Suddenly, the lights cut off, leaving the house dark, except the windows, and silent. The only noise heard was the heavy rain pouring down outside.

"Whoa, what happened?! Why'd the lights cut off?" Kish asked standing and looking curiously around. Ichigo stood as well.

"The power lines must have broken or something. I guess it's because all the rain" she replied. Kish stared, and then smirked. "Just great!" she groaned sarcastically. "No electronics! That means no heat, fans, dishwasher, or washing machine! All the more work!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" he smirked stretching.

"Oh, well you wanna wash all our clothes and dishes?" she teased, smiling slightly.

"Not really, but you're gonna make me do it anyway" he laughed.

"Duh!" she giggled. "Now come on, let's get downstairs. We left the family room a mess, we've gotta clean up-"

Before Ichigo could finish, Kish grasped her hand and pulled her out of the room, down the stairs and into the family room. Smiling, Ichigo walked over to the couch and began fluffing the cushions and placing the pillows back on it. While she did that, Kish picked up a few used cups and brought them into the kitchen. In a moment the room was tidied.

"There" Kish sighed looking around the slightly dark room. "Now that we're done…" Ichigo let out a short scream when Kish vortexed behind her and pulled her close. "Let's play something. How about tag?" he snickered. Ichigo squirmed, blushing and giggling.

Spinning her around, Kish lightly kissed her forehead. Startling them and making Ichigo jump, there was another loud clap of thunder.

Kish chuckled and ran his hand through her hair, "Scared of thunder, huh?" he teased. Looking out the window, he saw the rain continue to pour harder and harder. It was a major storm out there.

Surprising them both, there was a hard knock on the door!! "Ichigo!!" Lettuce's voice called loudly. Ichigo gasped, suddenly pushed Kish away, and ran to the door. Quickly, she answered it and the soaked green haired girl came in. "Ichigo, you are here. Thank goodness. Everyone seems to be losing power."

"Yeah, as you see, obviously I did too."

"I know. That's why Ryou sent me to fetch you. He said the Café has a generator, power. The girls and I are staying there, so you can come too."

Kish listened with interest but his eyes widened in shock when he heard the girl say that! _"Darn it! This is the __**perfect**__ opportunity for Ichigo to get away from me! She'll run off and stay with her friends. Darn it!!" he thought._

"Ryou sent YOU out in this WEATHER?!" she snapped. "Jerk!"

"Well anyhow, will you pack a few things so we can get going?" she asked kindly.

Ichigo stared, frozen. Then she broke out of her thoughts. "Actually…tell Ryou that's real nice but… I'd rather stay here…"

Kish and Lettuce gasped. "But-but-but why?! It could be dangerous if you stay here alone!" Lettuce said concerned.

Ichigo's cheeks blushed slightly pink. "I'm safe… trust me… nothing will happen to me…I'll be perfectly protected…here." Still listening, Kish raised an eyebrow, interested.

Biting her lip, Lettuce replied, "Well… alright… I guess… Are you sure?" Ichigo nodded. "Okay then… Just remember, if it gets really bad, we'll still welcome you at the café." Ichigo smiled, still blushing slightly, knowing Kish had probably heard what she said. Opening the door, Lettuce smiled again, and then ran off, closing the font door behind her.

Motionless, Ichigo stared at the front door, silent. Coming out from hiding, Kish leaned against the door frame. "…Why'd you do it, honey?" he asked.

"What…?" she asked, looking embarrassed when she turned back toward him.

"Say you'd stay. You could have gotten away, avoided me. But you wanna stay? With me? …Alone?" Ichigo's cheeks burned scarlet.

"I… I… well… yes…" she said. Before Kish could respond, Ichigo walked away and into the kitchen. Quickly, Kish followed after her and watched her stand away from him. She was silent, and was leaned up against the refrigerator. "You okay, koneko-chan?" he asked sweetly.

Sighing, she replied, "Yes, I'm just tired." Smirking, Kish came nearer to her and, surprising her, pulled her close. Leaning in her blushing face, he chuckled.

"Can't you tell me what's bothering you?" he asked.

Pushing him away, she rapidly said, "No, now stop playing with me!" Ichigo tried to walk away, but Kish pulled the struggling girl back, holding her wrists. "Let go!!" she screamed. Kish laughed. "Kish!!!" she cried angrily, and then it broke into a giggle. Startling him, Ichigo leaned close in, acting as if she were about to kiss him. Smirking, Kish took it and released her. Giggling, Ichigo darted away, fooling him and ran into the family room and jumped onto the couch. "Base!! You can't tag me here!" she cried.

"Who said anything about base?" he laughed evilly as he appeared on the couch and grabbed her. Ichigo let out a small scream, startled then giggled again as he held her tight. Kissing her soft head of scarlet hair, Kish smiled. She smiled too, unseen to him. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life" Kish chuckled. Ichigo blushed, listening to the rain.

Smiling cutely, Ichigo lied back against his chest. Kish's eyes perked when he felt her snuggle closer. Still, he let her.

"Ichigo?" he asked fidgeting with a glass cup he had been drinking from. She listened. "That letter, the one with the journal entries… that Nobas gave me… what do you think they are…?" he questioned.

Sitting up, Ichigo asked, a little surprised, "Are you going to read them?" He was quiet for a moment. "Do you… want me to read them to you…?" There was no answer. All he did was stare up at the ceiling, distracted. He had done that so much, why? "Kish?" she asked.

Abruptly, Kish sat up, stood and walked out of the room. His eyes seemed so unfocused, something was on his mind. Quickly followed him to the laundry room where he stood looking at the load that needed to be folded, Ichigo stared. He seemed in a trance. Slowly, Kish walked over to the pile and placed his hands on the warm pile, kneading it once again as if he were remembering something. Watching, Ichigo's lips parted to speak but she didn't know what to say. What was he doing?

Kish's ears and eyes calmed as he touched it again and again, like a cat investigating something. "Ichigo…" he said, "Come here…" After hesitating, she took a deep breath and did so. Taking her hand, Kish said, "…Stand right there, and start folding the laundry..." Confused, she did so. Kish stared at her, continuing to knead a few other pieces of the warm clothing. The sensory was so familiar. Looking at the door way, Kish stared intently, squinting. Picking the cup up, and stopping kneading the laundry, he ran the smooth glass cup through his fingers, eyes locked on entrance. "Ichigo…" he said softly, "…I need you to say…'this is your real home, ya know.' Say it for me…softly…" Kish remembered someone very close saying this…

"Kish…" she said slowly, worried why he was acting so peculiar. Then, feeling odd, she said it. "…This… this is your real home… ya know that, don't you….Kisshu…?"

Alarming her, the glass clear cup slipped from Kish's fingers and with a shrieking, terrible crash, the glass hit the floor breaking into a thousand sharp little pieces bellow them. Kish didn't move as his eye's widened and he stared with disbelief at the door. Everything came back like a brutal, wave knocking him off his feet. "…M-mom…" he muttered. Ichigo gasped, now scared he was sick or something. "Oh my god…" he whispered. "This place… this house…I know why it's so familiar to me…!"

**I'm SO sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner. To bad there's probably no one reading this now seeing it took so long to put it up. In fact it's been so long you're all probably dead. Lol. Well, this chapter was kind of bizarre and you can kind of tell the stuff with Masaya was very well planned out. Sorry about that. Well, please review and contact me about the new story thing. I really want you guys to read it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What is it, Kish?" Ichigo asked, her voice trembling.

Looking at her with a dazed expression, Kish replied. "Kylie… she brought me here… to this house when I was a baby. I remember it. She was folding the laundry and talking to me… While I watched her doing it, I remember sitting on the drier, snuggled up with the cozy, safe clothes. And her voice… so clear… she said… she said… 'This is your real home, ya know." Ichigo gasped.

Kish, that can't be true" Ichigo explained while walking him upstairs. "Your mother was alien. _NOT_ human! How would she get on to earth? Even more, she used to live in THIS house before we lived here?! Is that really possible?"

"I don't know, but you have to believe me, I'm positive!" he said sternly. "I recognize everything so much! It's gotta be it, koneko-chan!" he begged.

Ichigo bit her lip, and sighed. Sitting him down on the kitchen stool, she met a gaze. "You're sure? Positive? 100% positive?" she questioned.

"YES!!" he shouted as he jumped to his feet. He was still under the shocked spell.

"That doesn't make sense then!" she exclaimed hopeless rolling her eyes. Kish sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so worked up about it" he apologized. "Let's just get on with the day. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Standing, Ichigo replied, "Alright, but I gotta run to the store." Surprisingly, Kish nodded and turned, walking over to the steps and getting ready to go up them. "Kish?" Ichigo asked. "Aren't you gonna ask to go with me?"

Smirking, Kish looked back, "No, you enjoy your time, besides when you get back we can eat together and, heh, have some more fun."

Blushing, Ichigo nodded and slipped on her boots, jacket and grabbed her purse. Ready, Ichigo left the house and darted out into the rain, the door shutting normally, but sounding to Kish like the loneliest noise he'd ever heard.

He didn't know why, but he felt ill, exhausted and abandoned. It seemed pretty obvious Ichigo had _some_ feelings toward him, the speech in the rain made it clear. But she hadn't said anything to him at all regarding a relationship, or mention of her feelings. Did that mean… she didn't want to like him? Of course it did, she always had hated him. It wasn't fair. It made him feel _so_ _sick_ and warn out. Everything he threw at her, everything he tried. Nothing. She probably cursed the air for him breathing it. How could he win her over? He was so tired. He yearned for her. But giving up never crossed his mind. He didn't know how to give her up. And he wouldn't ever. But every time he knew he was refused he'd either get mad at her or mad at himself. But Kish was past getting angry at her, it just didn't work anymore. He'd picture her voice, eyes, adorable face and body and her soft hair. DARN. …He was angry, upset and all at _himself._ She was rightfully his. He _HAD_ to own her. Darn, he had to. He thought he was going to lose it.

Sitting down on Ichigo's bed, Kish fell brokenly into the cushions on his back, snuggling with her pillow she every night laid her soft head on. He held it close to her chest. Then he cursed under his breath as tears filled his eyes. He hated himself right now. He could feel the sickness rising in himself, his body stung and shuddered, wanting to let his anger out on something. Or on himself. Everything hurt. Was he dying? Or had he already… when Ichigo first refused him? _HE DIDN'T KNOW._ Huddling into a ball, Kish couldn't hold back the tears and fell the icy tears break. Soundlessly, they streamed down his face. He'd have to keep trying to win her. He'd do it forever and ever, even if it'd kill him.

"Kish…" said the voice of Pai.

Kish jolted up to see Pai and Tart staring, a certain letter in the older one's hand. They had found it … the letter… the journal entrees…and read it…

"Calm yourself…" Pai said grabbing Kish's shoulder roughly and forcing him backwards. Kish shrugged it off and hissed.

"Calm myself?! I can't calm myself!!" he shouted outraged. "How can I calm-"

Kish was cut off by Tart, "Kish is right, he can't keep still, he's _**always**_ been too hard to control" he said adding humor by accident into his serious tone.

"But that doesn't mean we're gonna let you run off and attempt to kill Nobas" Pai answered. "We all know you want to avenge Kylie… and kill him for trying to murder Calgira… even if he failed and she vanished" Pai said.

Kish didn't listen to what they said only stared at the palace, _**HIS**_ rightful palace. Both he and his two pals knew this was more about getting back his throne, we wanted to kill Nobas for all the pain he'd caused him. But that would mean he'd be just like Nobas, passionate to a violent fault, killing anyone who made him angry. He didn't want that. But he didn't want to be some goody-two-shoes. He HAD to act. Ichigo would understand. Why wouldn't she? Kish couldn't hold it down.

Rapidly, Kish stood, still hidden in the dark shadows of the night, gazing heatedly at the mighty fortress. Quickly, Tart grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Kish, don't! I'm sorry, Pai's right! We'll figure out something! We will! But if you go, you could be killed!!"

"I have to do this" he hissed.

"But what if he kills you, man! Come on, listen to me! What about that old hag, huh? What about her?!" Tart's begging voice rasped and Kish froze. That caught his attention.

"… I'll be free of Nobas in my head once I finish this" he replied sharply but calmly. "…Now, let me go…"

Tart looked at Pai for help and the purple haired alien spoke up. "Kish, if you kill him… it won't matter what any of us think of you… you know that. But… I want to know what you'll think of _yourself_…" Kish sighed, looking away and shrugging Tart off. "Will you feel guilty forever? Never let yourself live it down? I need to know… your answer depends on if I stop you. I need to know if you can deal with it…"

Not making contact, Kish nodded, "I'll be fine…I can do this…" Leaping into the air, he drew his blades. "Hey… do me a favor?" They listened. "Go back to earth; look after Ichigo until I get back. But don't let her see you. Just watch her… please… for me?" he asked.

Sighing, the two nodded. Kish smiled slightly and as he turned flew away toward the palace.

_Kish tipped Nobas's throat with his blade, glaring as the man slept in his bed. Kish's eyes burned with flames of hate and his sweaty shaking grip on his blade was firm. He was nervous, and felt ill. He was going to kill him, murder him. He longed for this, but secretly feared it. He knew it was wrong, but rights and wrong didn't matter right now. He __**was**__ going to kill him. Kish called back to about an hour ago, when Pai and Tart had first appeared in Ichigo's room._

_**Flash back**_

_"Kish…" said the voice of Pai._

_Kish jolted up to see Pai and Tart staring, a certain letter in the older one's hand. They had found it … the letter… the journal entrees…and read it…_

_"Where'd you find that?" Kish asked looking away to hide the tears that had stained his cheeks. He wiped them away._

_"The Mew's parents room, on the table" he replied slowly. Kish was quiet. _

_"Did you read it?" Tart asked impulsively because he was worried sick about Kish. Kish turned back and looked down. _

_"I thought about looking at it… but I wanted nothing more to do with Nobas. I was planning on burning it so it wouldn't be a temptation anymore…but…"_

_Tart and Pai's faces grew severe and full of depression. Noticing, Kish looked away again. "Why do you wanna know, you snoopers?" _

_They hesitated, but then momentarily responded. "We were certain Nobas was up to something. When we saw the journal entries it only attracted our curiosity all the more. We're sorry…but-"_

_"But what?!" Kish snapped. _

_Tart walked closer to Kish and answered. "…But you need to know what it says…" Kish glared. "The entries, they were from Lady Kylie's journal, your mother…" Kish's alien ears perked up as he stared with now full curiosity. _

_"What is it?" he asked concerned._

_Pia was the one to say it. "Lady Kylie was not only human…" Kish's eyes flashed, "But she didn't die…" During those brief few seconds, Kish felt his heart leap inside him, beating so swiftly he felt sick. It wasn't out of joy though, but torture… somehow, he knew it. "…She was murdered…!" Kish reacted more quickly then anyone expected as he jumped to his feet, grasped Ichigo's glass lamp and violently through it powerfully against the wall. The glass shattered noisily; breaking into a thousand little pieces as it flew back everywhere._

_"DAMN IT!!" Kish screamed disturbingly, falling on his knees and holing his head. Coming over, Pia placed a hand on his shoulder, but Kish quickly slapped it off with a grunt. With an out burst, Kish began to cry again about everything that was happening to him. He was miserable. Choking back the tears, Kish was surprised when he found he couldn't stop them. Tears kept coming, more and more, burning his clouded sore eyes. It stung so badly, and he couldn't stop choking. As he rocked back and fourth, he cried until he felt he was dehydrated. Kish gasped back the tears, grunting loudly as he attempted to stop. But everything hurt. His heart was ripping._

_Watching helplessly, Tart felt sick. It was a rotten feeling knowing he couldn't do anything._

_Pai knew Kish needed to cry, but he had to finish the story. So he did. "It was Nobas" he said, "Kylie some how appeared on our planet and Nobas found her. They fell in love and married. Soon after, you were born, and Kylie began to miss her home on earth. Taking a ship, she snuck away just for a day, and brought you to see earth. When she got back, Nobas had already put all the pieces together. He found out she was human and murdered her one night." _

_Still crying, Kish listening, more memories coming back of when his mom brought him to his visit home. He remembered a cloudy memory of his mom folding laundry, and him sitting on the warm soft pile of clothes, kneading it like a cat._

_"Nobas kept you, knowing you had unique abilities being the son of a human and an alien. He believed you could assist Deep Blue in taking Earth. But soon after you left for Earth and before Tart and I joined you, he started to change. He wanted to rule forever. He didn't want to step down for you to become Lord, and when Deep Blue was killed he wanted all of Deep Blue's powers. So he began coming up with his own plans. Tart and I only know a little. He found away to lure Deep Blue's abandoned power toward him. I detected it on my computer. That was the radiation. He wants to have Deep Blue's power. An ultimate power. But before he could do that he had to kill off all who were in line for the throne…"_

_"I-I-I've- I've, I've he-heard en-enough, enough!!" Kish cried as more tears fell. _

_"I know, you shouldn't have to hear more, but you must" Pai said sadly. "He knows you're not dead, but he gave up on you, thinking you wouldn't come back. Calgira has no child; it was all a lie to scare you away." Pia stopped briefly, and then sighed. "Nobas tried to kill the last person who can stand in his way of the throne and Deep Blue's power." Kish listened, shaking because he was crying so much. "Lady Calgira…!" Kish let out an angry scream. It wasn't because he liked her, but just because how crazy Nobas was. "Apparently, he __**never**__ loved Calgira. He only needed a woman next to him to say he had a child on the way. But he attempted to murder her, just like… like Kylie…But somehow she foresaw it, must have guessed he was plotting, and escaped. We don't know where she is…" _

_Letting out a loud grunt, Kish slammed a fist against the floor and stood rapidly. "I-I-I'm go-going to k-kill him! To run Nobas through! Murder __**him**__!!!" _

Breaking out of his thoughts, Kish continued to stare at the motionless Nobas in his bed. Moving his blade away, Kish squinted his eyes, curious about why Nobas hadn't stirred when he touched him. Again, Kish tipped his throat. Nobas was still. Now he was _**really**_ anxious. Nobas was trying to make him edgy, scare him by not moving.

Nervously, Kish reached out his hand and gripped the blanket over Nobas. While his other hand held his blade, seconds went by as Kish breathed shakily, readying himself for the moment. Now… time to rid himself of Nobas. Rapidly, Kish tore the blanket off.

**Didn't I warn you guys I had NO idea where this story was headed to? Talk about random stuff to throw out at ya, huh? Is that a good random though? Did you guys like it? Hopefully. Glad if you did. Review if you wish.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was still night of Kish's first day. Stumbling wearily through the air, the worn Kish landed clumsily. Reaching the back door of Ichigo's house, Kish tried to open it but found it locked. Thoughts didn't seem to process why Ichigo would lock him out. Maybe she was upset that he left. But why? It didn't matter, she didn't care for him. Vortexing, Kish appeared silently into the laundry room. Quietly, he looked around. He thought his legs were going to give out. He was in shock, and still felt sick from the incident with the sleeping Nobas. It all happened so fast. He… he didn't know if he could handle it…

Resting against the Dryer, Kish fidgeted with the wet cloth on top the machine. It felt cold and dark_. "Ichigo…" his thoughts cried, presently drained from all passion._ He was the one who always poured out the love. Now _**he**_ needed it. And he needed it from his one and only kitten.

Suddenly, a flashlight switched on behind him but before Kish could turn around to see who it was, he saw it. The wet, cold feeling of the cloth was the only possible explanation for its color. Blood. And on Ichigo's white tank-top and pink jacket. He thought he was going to lose it. He couldn't move.

"Kish…" the voice of Pai said quiet and surprised. Coming over to him, he looked at him curiously. "What are you dong here? Kish?" That was it. Kish's legs weakened and he began to fall. Quickly, Pai grabbed and stabled him. "Kish" he said. "Are you alri…" He trailed off when he saw Kish's gaze on the bloody towels and Ichigo's outfit. "Kish" he began strongly. "Listen to me, everything is-"

"What happened?" Kish asked gaining strength in his voice.

"Look, it's alright. You need to stay calm, Ichigo is-"

"Ichigo!" he chocked now glaring at Pai. "Where is she?! Is she alright?! What happened?!!" Pai was quiet. "PAI!!!" screamed Kish pushing him away. Rapidly, Kish ran out of the room.

"Kish, wait! Stop!" he yelled chasing him up stairs where Kish burst open Ichigo's bed room door.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro gasped, surprised. They quickly got up and stood around the pink bed… where she laid. Staring, Kish felt a rush of weakness coming again at the sight of her…

Laid on the bed, Ichigo was asleep, dressed in her usual pink pajamas, socks, and her let down scarlet hair. Her closed, still eyelashes rested over her adorable eyes and her soft strawberry lips were closed what seemed peacefully. Kish didn't know what to make of it; she looked fine, just as if she were resting. But was she okay?

"Oh…" breathed Lettuce, "Kish… why… why are you here…?" He didn't answer.

Abruptly, Pai came in and grabbed Kish's shoulder, trying to pull him out of the room. "Kish, come down stairs" he ordered. Roughly, Kish shrugged the hand off and, after darting over to the bed shoved the pink comforter off from over her body. All the girls gasped as Kish lifted her shirt suddenly to see a secure safe role of bandages around her tiny waist… stained with blood… Kish froze and felt his body go cold. How? Why? What was going on?

Quickly, Pai grabbed his shoulder again and forced the shocked, clumsy Kish out of the room, down the steps, and into the family room. Forcefully, Pai pushed him into a chair. "I told you to listen to me! And you run up there and disturb them?! Bad move, Kish! You think I _**wanted**_ you to see that?! You think I wanted you to see Ichigo's slice from that blade?!!" Kish was motionless, taking in just about every other word Pia said, still stunned. But… he heard the word "blade"

… The Blue Knight… Masaya…

"Kish…." Pai Sighed. "I'll explain about Ichigo later… I don't think you can handle it right now… But listen, she _**WILL**_ be fine, I _**SWEAR**_ it to you. I _swear_. As for right now, I want you to rest."

"I can't rest…I just can't…" he muttered quietly.

Pai's ears twitched, curiously. He wanted to ask him. "Kish… about Nobas… did you…did you…?"

"He's dead…" grunted Kish coarsely holding himself as he lay down. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Just rest…" He advised.

"Kish" the voice of Pai said. Slowly and gently, Kish was shaken and, after a moment, he sat up wearily. After seeing it was day, he knew it was morning of his second day. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" he moaned running his hand through his hair. "… What's wrong…?" he asked.

"Nothing" Pai replied. He hesitated. "I came down to tell you… Ichigo's regained consciousness… and… she wants to see-"

Before Pai had the chance to finish, Kish leapt from the couch, darted out of the room and up the stairs. Halting suddenly, he saw the mews crowded in the hall. They stared at him, and momentarily Mint signaled him in. Eager and worried, Kish rushed in at the speed of sound, shut the door, and leaned against it… staring at the girl sitting in her bed, her adorable face half turned from him. Inside, Kish could feel the anticipation boiling over, he couldn't just stand there. He needed her. With no one else left in the world for him, he _**KNEW**_ he _**HAD**_ to be close by her. To excited, Kish couldn't control it.

Kish ran over to her bed and leapt on it, grabbing her and pulled her close as he leaned in her face. Ichigo let out a surprised cry, scared. When he saw her horrified look, his gaze filled with emotion. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" he blurted out. A smile came as he closed his eyes and went on. "I didn't mean to scare you, I really didn't! I couldn't hold myself down! Please Ichigo, you have to take me!! Please love me! Please, honey! Kiss me, touch me, hold me, do _**whatever**_ you want! Just _**don't**_ reject me!!" Opening his eyes, he was startled to see her confused look. Catching his breath, he asked, "Koneko-chan… what is it…?"

Ichigo took a minute then, slowly, pulled away from him. "But… but you left…"

He didn't understand and leaned close in her face. "What do you mean…?"

"You left me. You left the house. I thought you didn't care about me. I thought you didn't love me!" she breathed as tears filled her yes. "I- I really thought you were gone, Kish! You didn't tell me anything! Where you went or why you left! What was I supposed to think?!" Now she was really crying.

"No, no, no" he said sweetly taking her hands, "I wouldn't leave you!"

"You DID!!" she cried pulling away. "You ran off! I thought I was more important to you then anything!"

"YOU ARE!! YOU KNOW YOU ARE!!"

"Do I?! She screamed. "You left to go kill someone! Murder! Revenge! That was more important to YOU!! You said you wanted nothing more to do with Nobas!! But you left me to go KILL him!!!"

"Why do you CARE!!" he screamed grabbing her violently and forcing her to look him in the eyes. She cried. "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU CARE IF I LEFT?! Huh?! Tell me! Now!!!"

"I don't know!!" she cried. "Let go of me!!"

"NO!!!" He yelled back! Ichigo was struggling aggressively, crying and hitting his chest. "Tell me why!" he said ignoring her hitting. "You have to tell me!!! You must know!!! Why can't you know!!!?"

Gasping, and trying to end the tears, Ichigo stopped hitting him and fell into his arms, crying lightly. "I'm confused!" she breathed. "I don't know! Honest, I don't! Maybe you didn't mean to leave me… but you DID! I- I- I was- was so afraid! So afraid I was alone… and that you'd get killed!" Kish held her. "And it only got worse! He came, he attacked, and I couldn't hold him off!!!"

Kish's eyes widened in alarm and he broke the hug, staring at her teary eyes. "…Who?"

Ichigo gasped, giving him full attention and being silent. She stared. "You… you don't know…? They didn't tell you…?" Kish stared as Ichigo looked down. "…The Blue Knight… Masaya…"

Under his breath, Kish cursed. Kish felt like his heart had been _**burned. **_He wanted to kill him. He could have killed Ichigo. She... she could be dead. Looking back up, she saw his furry.

"Look, you don't need to go after him" she said now calmer. "You don't need to go after him and try to get revenge. Okay? Kish? I'm alright, really, I'll be fine. It really wasn't that bad…"

Rapidly, Kish gave her an angry glance and suddenly pushed her backwards forcefully, still on the bed. Ichigo gasped alarmed as he quickly lifted her shirt and opened the tight badge around her extremely tiny waist. Kish hissed when he saw the terrible gash, cleaned but still a _**long**_ way before it healed. Turning his glare back to her, he replied, "Alright? Fine? Not that bad?" He hissed. "You liar! Look at it yourself! He could have _**KILLED**_ you!!"

Angrily, Ichigo sealed it back and lowered her shirt. "I know that!" she snapped. "But what else was I supposed to say?! You'd try to kill him if I told you the truth!!"

Kish's eyes flashed upset. Coarsely, he said, "I thought you didn't care for _**Masaya**_…"

Looking down, Ichigo said softly, "I… I didn't mean it… like that." she blushed. "I meant… I mean… what I was trying to say was… well… if you fought him… then you could… get hurt. And… and worrying about you right now is the _**last**_ thing I need right now."

Ichigo looked back up at him to see an amused smile come up on his face. Her blush deepened. Shrugging and bouncing slightly to get comfortable, Kish asked teasingly, "So, you'd worry about me if I did something heroic, huh?"

"Heroic?" she scoffed, "You mean if you did something _stupid_" she corrected, joking. Kish chuckled. Surprising them, the bed room door opened and in came the mews, staring. Next, the two aliens entered.

"Listen all of you" smiled Ichigo, "I wanted to tell you I'm really grateful you helped me." They nodded. "I owe you big… and I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

"You're _always_ trouble" snapped Mint. Everyone stared. "But that's why we like you."

"Pudding loves Ichigo!!!" Pudding laughed as Ichigo giggled.

"So, will you be coming back with us to the Café?" asked Lettuce. "After all, you don't have power here."

Ichigo hesitated and sighed, momentarily looking at the green haired alien. Then she spoke. "No. I… I need… I want to stay here. At home. I'll be fine, really. Please understand…?"

Smiling, Lettuce replied "alright. Come on girls, let's go before this rain gets even heavier." The two aliens followed Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding out. Mint dragged behind.

"You know you're missing out on pillow fights?" she teased snobbishly. "I still have to get you back for our last one."

Ichigo giggled. "I know, but I think I'll pass."

"You are such a coward" she smirked. Turning, Mint walked toward the door. "Fine then. Have 'fun' here… with alien ears." Mint sneered, teasing Ichigo. "I hope you have a… let's see… what is the right word? Wonderful? Yeah. Have a 'wonderful' time" she said sarcastically. Leaving and closing the door, Mint left and Ichigo smiled as she turned to Kish.

**Okay, hope you liked these two chapters. Sigh. I really don't know why but this story overwhelms me. Still, I'm glad to know you guys all like it. It feels great. Thanks for reading, I'll try and put the next chapter up soon. It might be kind of tricky seeing my spring break is almost over, (man that was pathetically short) but I WILL try. Review if you can. Later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Turning her attention back to Kish, Ichigo smiled. Startling her, he suddenly leaned close in her face, looking serious.

"Look, honey, I'm sorry I left. And I'm sorry about what happened with Masaya." His eyes flooded with guilt. "I swore I'd protect you from him." Scoffing, he replied angrily, "Some job I did, huh? I leave and come back to find you with a slice across your waist."

Taking his hand, Ichigo looked into his eyes. "I will be okay Kish. I'm not angry at you. The important thing is that… well… you came back… to me…"

Blinking, Kish put on a confused look. "Okay, I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how you work. One moment you're screaming and the next you're-"

Looking down, Kish smirked to see her hand still on his. Blushing, she kept it where it was but looked away. "I know… I'm sorry I'm confusing you… I just… I don't know what I feel. But…" Ichigo looked confident. "I think… I hope… you'll understand me soon."

Kish jolted, getting a hint. "W-what?" he gasped. "You- you mean you're not gonna kick me out because I left?!"

"I can't now can I?" she giggled. "It's your three days. You forget?"

Smirking he answered, "Never, I just thought… well… I mean it is your house." She giggled and huddled under her blanket, blushing as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Kisshu…?' she asked. He listened. "…You know as well as I do that the Blue Knight was born to protect me, right?" Rolling his yes, he nodded. "Why… why do you think he attacked me…?"

Breaking up their conversation up, a loud thunder clap sounded causing Ichigo to jump as the lighting flashed. Standing, Kish went over to the window out to still see the rain still heavy.

"Can you believe it's still raining?" Ichigo asked, amazed. "And you were right, I checked the weather; it's supposed to keep up for the next few days." Sighing, Ichigo hugged her knees slightly, restricted of being able to do it much because of her injury. "I hope it doesn't rain on my Birthday!"

"**Your Birthday?!"** Kish shouted, surprised. "Your Birthday is-"

"On the same day as your third day" she finished, smiling. "I'll be fourteen! I have to celebrate it at my grandparents though."

Kish looked _really_ depressed. "So you'll be gone the evening of my third day…" he said softly. "Man… so when will you… come back?"

"A little while after, I'm not exactly sure" she replied slowly. "Why?"

A dry look crossed over his face and abruptly he moved close in her bubble. "Why do you think?!" he smirked.

"I…uh-um-well… well… um…"

Kish leaned closer in. "…Because I'll miss you… and I'll want to visit you…" Lightly, Kish kissed her perfect lips. Ichigo didn't know why, but it really surprised her. It caught her full attention. Why did she have to feel so confused? "I don't like it when you go away" he said childishly. "I hate it. Why do you have to go places and do stuff? Why can't things stay as they are right now…?" he asked.

Ichigo felt her cheeks burning as Kish stared at the wall sadly. "Kish…" Ichigo began. He looked at her. "You know… you now… Pai and Tart told me…" Kish lowered his head. "They told me about that they were spying on Calgira and Nobas, and that… he tried to kill her. They told me she got away somehow, vanished." Ichigo paused lowering her head like him. "…But after coming back to tell you… you went to go kill Nobas…"

"Do we have to talk about this?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "You sound like me. I'm worried about you… and I wanna know what you're feeling. I don't want you to change, Kish."

Kish smirked. "I won't change, I haven't." Leaning close in her face, he chuckled. "I'll prove it." Abruptly, Kish swooped in. Stealing a firm kiss, Ichigo felt her moist, perfect lips being kissed confidently. …She loved it… Moving out, Kish chuckled, "See, same old me." Ichigo blushed. "That'll never change, not as long as you're near me."

"Still" Ichigo smiled. "Can't you tell me? Tomorrow? How about tomorrow? Please, Kish…?"

Smiling, he chuckled, "You don't give up." The grin faded. "… Alright… I'd have to tell you sooner or later. Tomorrow." There was a brief silence as Kish sat on the bed. Surprising her, Kish gently lifted her shirt and opened the bandage.

"Kish, what are you… doing?" she asked blushing, a bit uncomfortable.

Noticing her colored cheeks, he grinned. "You're so silly; I'm not doing anything perverted. I just wanted to look at your wound. Relax." Ichigo's blush deepened as he stared at it. "Now" he said. Suddenly, his hand began to glow with a white coat of soft light.

"What are you doing?" she gasped quietly.

"Helping that wound of yours heal a little faster. By tomorrow you should be able to move around more, though it'll still have some healing to do." Placing his hand just over her wound, the light flooded into her gash. Ichigo could feel the odd, un-painful sensations slithering inside her, making her slightly dizzy. It felt fresh and the pulse of the light continued, relaxing her.

"We've gotta have that injury fixed by your birthday, don't we?" he chuckled.

Ichigo felt strange and embarrassed. "You… you mean you'd try to cure me… even if it'd allow me to leave you after your three days are up?"

"Yeah" he smirked. "Aren't I sweet guy? Don't answer that." Ichigo giggled which surprised him. Moving his hand, the glowing stopped. "Alright, that's that." Gently, Kish sealed the bandage and lowered her shirt. "Feel alright?" he asked.

Looking cheerily at him, she answered, "Yeah. Listen, thanks It _was_… sweet… of you…" she blushed as Kish snickered.

"You really think so, honey?" he asked still grinning. "Well, well, isn't somebody in a good mood. Kinda strange to see you not so crabby!"

The second after Kish's sentence ended, a pillow was thrown roughly at his face. "Take **THAT**!!" she laughed jokingly.

"Now you've asked for it!!" he laughed back while grasping another pillow.

"NO!!" she screamed.

Ichigo was lying on her bed trying to take a nap under Kish's orders. Unfortunately, she couldn't though for the reason that every time she'd peek open her eyes she'd see Kish staring at her from across the room in the corner he sat. Ichigo didn't understand how he could stare so long. His golden eyes would blink slowly, taking in all of her face. To embarrassed, Ichigo would occasionally, with a smile, turn her eyes away.

Realizing she couldn't sleep, Kish softly asked, "Why do you keep looking away?"

Ichigo smiled, blushing as he came over. "I…well… um…It's kinda hard to rest with you staring at me. I feel kind of… silly…"

Kish chuckled, leaning in. "It's 'cause you _are_ silly" he grinned. Ichigo blushed. "You do the dumbest things… and for them you're bound to my teasing, kitty." Moving closer, Kish laid a little kiss on her lips.

Surprising them both, Ichigo's cell rang. Rolling his eyes, Kish let her sit up and answer it. "Mom?" Ichigo asked in to the phone.

"Hello, my love" she said in a slightly more cheery voice then the last few calls. "How are you? Wet with all the rain?"

Before Ichigo could answer, Kish wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "Wet?" He smirked. "Not with me around. I'm not letting kitten go out in this weather." Ichigo signaled him to shut up.

"Ichigo?" her mother asked. "Did you say something?"

"Oh" she smiled. "No. But I'm keeping dry, don't worry. This rain won't keep me from getting to the airport and to England, promise. Will you let dad know he doesn't need to worry?"

"I will. I was just calling to check in and remind you that you need to be at the Tokyo Airport tomorrow at 1:00." Kish jolted. "Once you reach England, probably around 3:00, we'll pick you up and celebrate your birthday-"

"1:00!" Ichigo gasped. "So-so early? Can't it be later?" She noticed, after turning her head at Kish, he had on a dark expression. She couldn't leave that early. She made a deal with Kish. His three days with her and her three days with him.

"But honey" her mother said, "We need you here tomorrow. 1:00 is the latest we can do it."

"But mom-"she said. "I-I have… stuff to do. I made a promise to someone I wouldn't leave until tomorrow evening! Why can't it be more like… uh… a 7:00 plane to England."

"7:00?! At night?!" her mother gasped. Sighing, she asked, "Is what you have to do really that important…? I… really need you here… And your father especially does…"

"Mom…" Ichigo said softly, guilt possessing her. Looking at Kish, she saw jealousy burn in his eyes. He was hurt. Sighing again, she replied "I'll be on at the England Airport at 3:00... I'll get on the plain at 1:00… like you asked…Goodbye…"

Just as Ichigo hung up, Kish got off the bed and walked over to her window, staring out angrily and not looking at her.

"Kish" she sighed, "Try to understand. My mom and dad _need_ me with them. I know it's early but-"

"You were bending the three day rule enough before, having to leave the night of my three days, but now you've completely _broken_ them!" he hissed, upset. "What? So I basically don't get any time with you?! First you were hurt so I couldn't see you, and now you're leaving in the middle of the DAY!! It's not fare, Ichigo! It's not fare at all!! I don't know if you're trying to hurt me, but if you are you're doing a really good job!!!"

When Ichigo heard his voice shake, she knew he was trying to keep from crying. Quickly, Ichigo got up and came over to him. "Kish…" she sighed.

Suddenly, Kish grabbed Ichigo roughly, throwing her and pinning her against the wall. His hands were tight around her thin wrists. Kish's eyes were burning with anger and hurt as he leaned close in. Her face as white as snow, Ichigo stared, afraid. "I don't _**WANT**_ your comfort when I'm hurting, Ichigo!!" he screamed. "I want your love! I want your passion! Where is IT?! Do you have it for me, or NOT?! Just tell _**ME**_!!! I'm sick and tired of feeling alone! I hate it! I've felt that all my life, as long as I can recall!!! Do you have _**ANY**_ idea what that's like?! Do you?! Why can't you make up your damn mind whether you love me or **NOT**?! Decide!!!"

"I love you, Kish!!" she shouted painfully for his grip was tight.

"How do I know it?! How do I know you wont run off with someone else?!"

"Because I _**mean**_ it!" she shouted crying. "I LOVE you!!"

"Do you?!?!" he shouted louder.

"You're hurting!!!" she cried in pain.

"Stop making excuses, Ichigo!!!" he yelled violently as his grip tightened.

Ichigo released a scream, "_**LET GO, KISSHU!!!**_" Her wrists actually stung now. He really wouldn't let go. "_**It hurts! You're hurting me, Kish!!! Stop!! Please!!!**_" she screamed.

Suddenly, Kish gasped, let go and stumbled backwards. Immediately, Ichigo held her wrists and backed away into a corner, crying weakly. Kish's golden eyes widened in alarm when he saw how red her wrists were and the tears fall down her cheeks. He didn't relize what he was doing.

"Ichigo…" he murmured in disbelief that he had done that. Slowly, he approached her. When Ichigo saw this, she let out a whimper and curled up into a ball. "Honey" he begged sincerely. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it-honest-I didn't. Please, don't be afraid of me. Sweetie, I couldn't bare that, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you-I really didn't, I just got so upset. I'm just… nobody ever loved me… and I'm not asking anybody to… except you… You're the one person on this earth who's got to love me! God, I can't stand it! I need you, honey!" Coming over, Kish leaned close to her berried face. "Please… you have to understand…" he whispered hurt…

Slowly, with tears still in her eyes, Ichigo looked up at him, gasping lightly for breath. "…I do… I understand… but… you hurt me…"

Kish's eyes filled with guilty tears and, emotionally, he said with a breaking voice, "I said I'm sorry, koneko-chan! You think I meant to do it? I didn't! I just… I love you so much! I'm sorry I hurt you! Please don't push me away! What else can I say? What else can I do?"

Abruptly, Kish leaned it, sharing passionate kiss with the awestruck girl.

Kish gave her all he possibly knew how in the kiss. He was firm and gentle, he was passionate and honest. After the breathless kiss, Kish slowly moved out, panting and staring at her.

She was breathless too. Looking into his eyes, she said softly and emotionally, "…I love you, Kisshu." Ichigo leaned in, kissing him passionately.

**I really have no idea what you thought of this. Lol. Review and let me know if you like. Did it seem to forced? As you all know I'm new here. Thanks for reading though. Listen, the chapter after the next I haven't planned for at all so it unfortunately might be a longer gap. I don't know quite yet though. We'll just see how it turns out, I guess. I know this story is getting close the end. That doesn't mean it ends in two chapters though. Relax. I just have t plan more for this. Strange story, huh? It shifts between calm to dramatic and then back to calm again. Hopefully, it'll go back o dramatic again with what I'm planning. Anyway, glad you read it. Review please. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank-you for reading!!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Okay! I **_**FINALLY**_** thought of some more ideas for this story! Hopefully, there shouldn't be as many long delays as there were before, but possibly a few shorter ones. I'm estimating about 20 chapters in this fanfic so, like I said, it's getting close to the end… I think… according to my estimate… which I already said… which you know… ****never mind****…. Anyways, hope you like it.**

** Chapter 15**

Ichigo and Kish were sitting together on the family room couch, huddled close together under a blanket trying to keep warm. The house was cold seeing they had no power.

It was still the second day of Kish's days. After working out there problems, Kish and Ichigo agreed that she'd leave as planned at 1:00 for England. Kish still wasn't too excited about it but he agreed none-the-less.

Wrapping his arm tighter around her and pulling her close, Kish smiled. "So after you get back from your grandmother's…" he paused, looking at her. "What do we do?" he asked.

"What do we do about what?" she asked in her own little romantic world of herself and Kish. Nudging her playfully, Kish grinned.

"I mean… about us" he explained. "We'll be together… as in… girl-friend, boy-friend… won't we?" he asked.

Ichigo rested her head on his chest and smiled. "Yeah…" she sighed, perfectly happy. She snuggled closer, amusing Kish.

"Then let's make it official" grinned Kish sitting up. Ichigo stared, confused. Out of his pocket, Kish pulled out something but didn't yet reveal what it was. "This belonged to my mother, Lady Kylie. After she died, Nobas took it and gave it to Calgira…" he said quietly. Trying to pep back up, he grinned again. "But I want you to have it" he said. Ichigo gasped when she saw the chocker. It was so gorgeous. The beautiful, dangling glass cat-bell shinned on the black, satin ribbon that ran through it. Holding it out, Kish let her see it closer.

Though she loved it, Ichigo gave him an unsure look. "Kish, you stole it from Calgira, didn't you?" she asked though she knew the answer. Kish grinned again. "I know it was rightfully your mothers, not Calgira's, and Kylie probably would have given it to you anyway but-"

Before Ichigo could finish, Kish leaned it, his hands reaching for her creepily as Ichigo gasped. Though she thought he was going to grab her, her guess was wrong when his hands reached to the back of her neck, untying Masaya's cat collar he gave her. Ichigo blushed at the silence and at how close his face was. In a moment, Kish took the chocker off, backed away and pulled the red ribbon from the golden bell and the black ribbon out of the glass bell. Skillfully, Kish twisted the two ribbons together and attached it to the glass bell.

Ichigo's face lit up at the beauty of it. "Kisshu…" she smiled her eyes glowing like stars. Reaching for her, Kish slowly placed the new cat chocker at her throat, gently knotting it around her thin, soft neck. Ichigo' blushed as his finger brushed against the back of her neck. Once he finished, he smirked.

"There you go, that should do it" he said playfully. "Now everyone will know your rightful owner. All you need now is an electric zapper so you'll stay out of trouble." Leaning back in, Kish kissed her cheek.

Looking at the clock, Ichigo saw it read five o'clock. "Hey, you want me to make something to eat?" she asked.

"I'm happy here" Kish chuckled pulling her close.

Giggling, Ichigo replied, "Well I'm hungry" she said trying to get out of his grip. Unfortunately, she couldn't and tried struggling more. "Kish, let me go" she said. "Come on."

"Why? It's my three days" he laughed despite her struggling.

"So what?" she asked in an annoyed tone as she squirmed. "You're gonna starve me just so I'll stay sitting with you?!"

"Well why not? What a good idea" he laughed teasingly.

"KISSHU!!" she shouted. Now angry, Ichigo tied struggling more but stopped suddenly when she let out a squeak of pain.

Relinquishing at once, Kish released her and asked, "What? Are you okay?" he asked.

"…Uh... yeah, I guess so" she said touching her waist gently where Kish's arms had been wrapped around tightly. Her wound was bothering her.

"Does it hurt?" Kish asked, puzzled. She nodded. "That's weird" he said. "More than before?" She nodded again. "Let me see" Kish said pushing her gently down, lifting her shirt slightly and looking at the gash beneath the bandage.

Ichigo's feelings were right about it. It actually looked worse then before. It looked infected. "How does it look?" Ichigo asked, worried.

Kish hesitated, unsure of what to tell her. Had his treatment on her some how made it worse? "Uh… well… it could look better" he answered. When he saw her expression, Kish closed the bandage and looked back at her.

"Maybe I should check in with a doctor" she said.

"Doctor? Kish repeated. "Doctors suck. You can't trust them" he said.

Ichigo scoffed despite the moment. "What do you have against them? Dud they scare you when you were little or something?" she teased.

Glaring, Kish replied, "No! I just… I… wanted to take care of you."

Ichigo's cheeks burned and abruptly she moved away, edgy. "Uh… I think I trust my doctor more" she chuckled nervously. "Ow!" she cried, her waist hurting again.

"I wonder why it's bothering you so much..." Kish wondered. "The Blue Knight didn't use some sort of special blade, did he?"

"I don't know…" she admitted. "It happened so fast… I didn't even really see him. I saw a wish of yellow and black…"

"Black?" Kish asked, surprised. Was she delirious or something when she was attacked? "Don't ya mean blue? The Blue Knight" he corrected.

Ichigo didn't answer at first, only pondered. "No… not really, I saw Yellow and Black."

Kish's eyes narrowed. "…That can't be the Blue Knight…"

"But it was his voice! It was Masaya's voice! I heard him scream my name as he came at me!!"

"Why would he even attack you though?!" Kish snapped. "The Blue Knight was meant to protect you, not run you threw!"

Ichigo sighed, dropping her head. "Kish… I know Masaya's voice… it was him… I don't know how… but it was…"

Kish gave her an unsure look. "…I was surprised enough when that tree huger pushed you down in the rain… but now… hurting you that much… stabbing you…" Kish's voice sounded sick from worry for his kitten. "…What exactly happened…?"

"You heard me say it in the rain…" she said, leaning against the cushions on the couch. "He's changed. Turned into something else… People change…" she sighed. Giving Kish a sort of hint in her soft tone, she continued. "…Even if they don't mean to…"

Catching on directly, Kish replied, "I'm not any different, honey. I told you I'm the same guy, didn't I?" he said slightly snapping as he glared emotionless ahead and not at her.

"Kish, I can tell something is bothering you. Something that has to do with your father…" she said sitting up. "…I know you want to tell me, I can see it in your eyes… why won't you…?"

Looking downward, saddened, Kish sighed. "Because I don't know how. I'm not used to talking out things…"

"No one's perfect…I admit… I'm not very good at it…" she smiled slightly. "So go on. …Tell me what happened… Kish…with your father…"

"I don't know…" he said turning his face away and falling back in to the pillows.

Getting next to him, she replied sweetly. "Just try… telling me…" Sighing again, Kish looked at her. "…Is… is Nobas…is he…dead…?" she asked _very_ quietly.

"Yes…" Kish answered, his eyes narrowed. Ichigo touched his face, wanting him to go on.

"Then… you… you…"

"I didn't kill him…" Kish growled with a shake in his voice. Ichigo's eyes widened, surprised.

"But-but I thought you- Pai and Tart said you said- What happened, Kish…?" she asked.

"I wanted to kill him" Kish said in a low voice, his teary eyes fixed ahead. "I was going to do it. My mind was set on it! But-but…" Kish looked away.

Getting up, Ichigo got on the other side so she could see his face. "…What Kish…? You need to tell me. You've got to…"

"I happened so fast!" Kish snapped looking away again, his breathing heavy as he stood up and walked a little away. "I was there-he was there-he wasn't moving! I was going to kill him! He'd caused me so much pain! I was ready! I-I was g-going to do it!" he said coarsely but sounding like he was trying to keep from crying. "I _didn't_ kill him!" he said, upset. "It was-it was-" Kish shouted. "It was Calgira!"

**Sorry the quality of it wasn't so great. Ya know, such as the length and neatness. I'm REALLY tired, depressed and stressed out. The next chapters WILL be longer though. Anyways, dun-dun-dun, it was CALGIRA who killed him! His own WIFE! Even though he didn't care about her. After all, he only married her to have a lady next to him to say he had a kid on the way. Were you surprised it was Calgira? Weird, huh? Hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks again for reading! Review! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank-You For Reading!!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Chapter 16**

"Calgira?!" gasped Ichigo. "Y-you're step mom killed your father?!" Kish sighed. "B-but why?! Yes, Pai and Tart explained it all to me after you left that he just needed a women next to him, that he really didn't love her but-! I thought she ran away before Nobas tried to kill her! She came back? How?! Why?! Revenge?!" she blurted out, confused.

"Do you have to ask so much" he grumbled, overwhelmed himself.

"YES!" she snapped leaning in his face. "I need answers, Kish! I need to know what's going on!"

Falling back into the soft cushions of the couch, he let out a sigh, his eyes narrowed. "…Fine…" he answered. "I'll tell you…" Remembering the night he went up to Nobas's room, Kish explained it to Ichigo.

_Flash back _

_Kish continued to stare at the motionless Nobas in his bed. Moving his blade away, he squinted his eyes, curious about why Nobas hadn't stirred when he touched him. Again, Kish tipped Nobas's throat. He was still. Now he was __really__ anxious. Nobas was trying to make him edgy, scare him by not moving._

_Nervously, Kish reached out his hand and gripped the blanket over Nobas. While his other hand held his blade, seconds went by as Kish breathed shakily, readying himself for the moment. Now… time to rid himself of Nobas. Rapidly, Kish tore the blanket off._

_Kish let out a horrified gasp at what he saw. The middle of Nobas's body was cut in half. Stumbling backward, Kish fell to the floor, shaking from the horror of it all. It was too much. The blood, the split-in half body. Kish felt a light headiness come over him, everything was going black. Someone had murdered Nobas. What was going on? Was this a dream? Was this really happening to him? Kish called back to his anger and wanting to kill Nobas earlier. Would he have done this if someone else hadn't gotten to Nobas first? Would he have done something this wrong, violent and sickening?_

_"Hello… little Prince. Prey, what do you do here…?" the voice of Calgira said in a exhausted tone. From the corner, Kish's eyes widened when he saw a shadow stand. _

_"H-he's d-dead…" Kish quivered, wanting Ichigo for he feared for his life. Kish was too disturbed to get up._

_"Yes… tragic… isn't it…?" she said trying to avoid looking at the dead Nobas as she threw the blanket back over him. She didn't want to see it. It hurt too much. Kish gave her a freaked look. "…I didn't particularly look forward to killing him… but I was excited for myself. Excited fro the power I would receive" she said. "I was hoping to get what I wanted without killing… but I soon realized it was impossible. You can't __**ever**__ get what you desire without death. You have to pick yourself up and kill those who get in the way. Nobas was right about that… but he trusted the wrong people for his plan on luring Deep Blue's powers." _

_"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Kish murmured, wide eyed in the dark bedroom. _

_"I had it planned out from the beginning" she admitted. "Nobas married me and told me his whole plot to get rid of you so he could rule forever. In the end he would get all of Deep Blue's power for himself. He didn't know I was plotting to get it all for… myself." _

_Glowing Blue, she said in an agonized tone, "…See…? This is what it's like to have all that power… and I hate it…" Kish, still freaked, gave her an odd look. "It's killing me… I'll be dead soon. Deep Blue's soul has taken me over. I'm not strong enough to contain him. I feel so much regret…" she said looking from one hand to another. "I wasted my life, plotting and killing the one person I love… even if Nobas didn't love me… and soon I'll be gone…" Kish felt his heart throbbing. He didn't know what to make of her. She was insane… done something so cruel, killing Nobas… but she regretted it. She realized what she'd done was wrong. But it was too late to redeem herself, she was about to die. _

_"I wish… I wish I would have never met Nobas so he couldn't have told me about the power. It pulled me in like that." Her voice was shaking, she was crying. "Now I've realized everything I've done. The pain for everyone…myself… including you, Kish…" She slowly sat down on the bed next to Nobas's dead body. "Look what I've done… I've killed him… I've made a mess. Look at me… falling to pieces… but… I can't handle this…"_

_Breaking into tears, Calgira threw her head into the top of Nobas's cold chest, the half that as there anyways, and wept aloud and miserably. "Look what I've done!" she cried. "How could I? How could I?!" she wailed._

_Gradually, her cries turned to gasps for breath and after that she calmed. She was deathly quiet now, lying face down with her orange head of hair in a mess on Nobas's chest. Quivering, Kish slowly stood up and edgily touched her. She was cold, dead. And with her Deep Blue's powers. It was all gone. He had to go back to Ichigo now… _

"And that's what happened…" Kish explained in a low tone.

Ichigo's eyes were filled with horror and grief. "S-she's dead…then." Looking slowly to meet a gaze with Kish's golden eyes, she sighed. "…But you didn't kill him… Nobas… I'm glad of that…"

"But I could of" he growled, locking his side of the gaze with her, his voice determine. "I could have done the same. I was scared to death… I didn't dare tell Pai… but… what if I had done it? What if? You know what I would be?! Nobas! Nobas himself! I couldn't handle that! I would _hate_ myself! … And more importantly… you'd hate me…"

Resting a hand over his, she answered, "You're too worried what I think of you…"

"It's instinct" he sighed. "During the time when I first came to Earth to take it with Pai and Tart… you hated me. I had to do so much to impress you. But you never paid attention. I was always worried what you think of me… I still am… your opinion matters so much to me, kitten…" Kish had leaned in really close with a sincere look on his face.

Smiling slightly while her cheeks slightly colored, she said, "I'm honored that you feel that way about me but… Kish, it's also important you're okay with yourself. I want you to be happy…"

Grinning, Kish placed a hand on her face. "I am happy… with you near me, hon." Ichigo blushed, her eyes straying to a different direction, too embarrassed to meet a gaze with him now. Moving in, Kish nudged her backwards until she had hit the back of the couch, trapped. Smirking, he leaned close in and laid a quick kiss on her lips. "What about you…?" he asked. "Enjoying my three days?" Before he could answer, Kish suddenly gasped and looked at the clock. "Wow! It's getting late! My second day will be over soon." Looking back at her, he asked, "Can we stay up late tonight to drag my second day out? After all, you do have to leave at 1:00 tomorrow."

Blushing, she smiled. "Sure. What do you want to do?" Kish thought. "Hey, we could watch a movie" she said.

Kish glanced over the DVDs. "Those all look dull. Isn't there something else?" Interested in a recorded DVD he did see, Kish's ears perked when he saw a white sticker on it, saying a certain girls name on it. "Ichigo's sixth Birthday? COOL! I want to watch THIS!!" he laughed pulling it out.

Ichigo's cheeks were burning. "That, do we have to?" she whined. Kish nodded; reminding her it was her three days. "What if there's something embarrassing on it?" she asked.

"That's why I want to see it" Kish smirked leaning in her face. Pouting angrily, Ichigo grabbed it and put it on the little table.

"Fine" she groaned. "But we'll watch it later!"

Kish chuckled, moving in again. "Don't be so crabby, sweetheart. Don't you understand I like teasing you?" Ichigo blushed again.

Sitting up, Kish took her hand. "Come on. Let's get ourselves something to eat."

Following his example, the two happily went into the kitchen to get something. Things were perfect now, other then her wound. She and Kish were together and he was finally talking out his problems. The world was safe and Nobas and Calgira were gone. They had nothing to worry about.

"Cheers" Ichigo giggled raising her cup of strawberry juice next to his.

"Cheers" he grinned evilly. Just as Ichigo was about to take of her cup, she screamed when Kish's threw the beverage from his drink all over her. In shock, she panted and slowly came back to reality, glaring. When she saw his reaction to her strawberry soaked body, she gasped. "Mmm" Kish smirked. "Now you _really_ look delicious!"

"No! NO!!" she screamed as she got up and ran when she saw Kish getting ready to chase her. As she turned the corner out of the kitchen, Ichigo gasped when she saw Kish standing there. He'd vortexed. Acting quickly, Kish grabbed her and kissed her.

Everything was perfect. All the evilness and stress was gone… or… so they thought…

**Sorry this took awhile. My papers that have the outline to the rest of the story got thrown away. Well, I assume anyway. I left them on our computer desk and it's gone. Sigh. Sorry again. So, what's going to happen now? What about Masaya-Blue Knight dressed in black? What's up with that and what does he want? Will Ichigo's wound get worse? Why isn't it healing? Anyway, hoped you liked. Review. Bye!**

**P.S. It might take a little longer after all to put the next chapter up because I have to re-right the plans for this fic. Relax, the rest of the chapters will be LONG and hopefully exciting. **

**This is just a thought but I'm getting a lot more ideas for this story now. Maybe after I finish it I'll re-write it, adding new stuff and more editing. What do you think? You don't have to answer.**

**By the way, the new fanfic I'm going to do, the better one, will as well be about Kish and Ichigo. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank-You for Reading!!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Chapter 17**

Ichigo winced in pain, suddenly sitting up and holding her waist that had been sliced by Masaya. Her hand over the secure bandaging, she tried to focus on her breathing to keep quiet. She didn't want to wake Kish up in the middle of the night, lying on the opposite side of the couch. The tow had fallen asleep watching the tape, sharing a blanket on the sofa. Ichigo whined quietly. Unfortunately, Kish heard it and sat up, curiously.

"Wha… what's wrong…?" he asked trying to wake up.

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you… it's just… my side was hurting me…"

Giving her a worried, bewildered look, Kish came closer. "…It really hurts, huh…?" She nodded. "Man… I wonder why my treatment didn't heal you…" Guilt filled his eyes. "Maybe I'm just bad luck…"

"Kish, you're not" Ichigo smiled. "It probably just needs more time."

"Maybe you shouldn't go to England" Kish suggested. "It could make it worse…"

Quickly, Ichigo perked. "What? N-no. I've got to go, we agreed. My parents need me. My father's dad just died! He needs me Kish! I can't stay here! I can't!" she said freaking out.

"Shhh, calm down, I didn't want to freak you out" Kish said. "But you gotta think about yourself, your health. Ichigo, you gotta face the fact, your wound is infected. It looks terrible. You have to let it heal." Before she could blurt out an attack, Kish moved closer and forced her to lay back, pinning the blanket over her.

"Kish, I'm serious, I HAVE to go to England-" Kish interrupted her with a grin.

"I'm serious too. Masaya attacked you, sliced you, Ichigo…"

Ichigo was forced to look up at him. "…I'm tired; I don't want to talk about this right now. Goodnight, Kish." Turning over with a struggle, she looked away.

Getting off of her, he said. "Fine, for now. But I know you're just trying to get pout of this."

Irritated, Ichigo sprung up, sitting again. "Kish! It's NOT that bad! I'm NOT dying! Let me go! Good grief, come on! Why am I even talking like this?! I don't need your permission! You can't stop me from GOING!!!"

Groaning angrily, Kish suddenly grabbed her. "You're right, you don't need my permission! But you're wrong about ONE thing! I CAN stop you!!!!"

"The only way stop me is to hold me by force! And you promised you WOULDN'T HURT ME, KISSHU!" she shouted leaning in his face, her eyes full of tears. Why didn't he understand her family needed her? Then a thought came to her mind. Calming down she recoiled, moving slightly out, and blinked several times. "Kisshu… I'm sorry… I know why you don't understand how important being there for my family is." Kish suddenly perked, his grip loosening and his eyes glittering. "Your family was never there for you, so you weren't there for it… Is that why you think it's so weird that I'm so worried about mine…?" she asked.

Kish's eyes narrowed, perplexed. "That's partly it… but... I don't want you to go making your wound worse…" Leaning back in, Kish smiled slightly. "That's an honest part to it. I don't think you should go, honey. And with this rain that wont stop it could be unsafe."

Ichigo smiled slightly as well. "I'm a tough girl, I can handle it."

Grinning, Kish teased, "No, you couldn't. You're a pushover, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed, humiliated and angry.

Pouting, she stuck her nose in the air saying, "You're such a jerk!" Grabbing her again, Kish kissed her cheek, playfully and held her tightly in his arms. Ichigo cheeks burned.

"Uh… Kish…" she said lightly and embarrassed, "You can let go now…"

Grinning, he chuckled. "I'm good. I _want_ to hold you right now."

Her heart pounding, Ichigo's voice shuddered as she said, "…Well… what if I don't really want to be held right now…?"

Holding her tighter and letting out a perfectly happy moan as he fell on top of her, he smirked. "I really don't think you've got a choice right now. Whose three days is it?" Pointing to himself, he said playfully, "Mwah. Now go to sleep" he ordered, still overtop of her.

"How can I with you on ME? Get off, you" she giggled. Acting quickly, Ichigo pushed him backwards, grabbed the comforter and through it over herself so she was safe. "Goodnight, Kish…" she sighed, happily.

"Night, Kitten" he smirked getting under his blanket and curling up on the opposite side of the couch.

Ichigo awoke the next morning to feel cold shadows on her face and the sound of rain outside the family room window. Letting out a moan as she sat up, Ichigo stretched and looked about. Noticing, she whispered, "Hey, I wonder where Kish is…?"

It was true he was indeed one. She didn't here him either. As Ichigo stood up, she felt a pain in her side. The slice. It still didn't feel any better. Maybe it was best if she didn't mention it to Kish. After all she didn't want to get into the same conversation/argument they had last night.

Startling her, Kish appeared in the air, directly in front of her face with an evil grin. "Good morning, Kitten. Happy Birthday!" Getting so close, Ichigo was forced to sit back down.

"Excited it's your B-Day?"

Ichigo nodded cheerfully. "Thrilled" she giggled.

"Me too" he chuckled mysteriously. Ichigo gave him a weird look and he explained. "Well, you're mine until 1:00, aren't ya?" he grinned as Ichigo blushed. "Oh" he said, remembering something. Disappearing, he smirked, "Don't go anywhere."

Raising an eye brow in a curious way, she shook her head. He was so energetic. Before another thought could go through her head, Kish reappeared only this time holding a tray.

"Birthday breakfast" he answered when he saw her mystified look. Ichigo gasped a smile when she saw it. "Your favorites. Strawberry frosted flakes with skim milk, a side of juice and…"

Kish leaned in playfully and laid a short kiss on her strawberry lips. Finished, and seeing her smile, he grinned. "And a morning kiss."

"So what" she giggled as Kish placed the trey on the table next to her. "Do I get a kiss for each meal?"

His hands on his hips, Kish's golden eyes flashed. "Yeah. Still, I don't think its enough. Hmm…" Startling her, Kish quickly jumped on to the couch and pounced on her.

"Kish!" she laughed. "Get off, you!"

In the midst of tackling her, Kish's knee pushed on the remote and it turned on. Surprised by the news, Kish and Ichigo suddenly stopped and looked at the TV.

Seeing he was distracted, Ichigo kicked him off and with triumph in her laugh, sat up. Just as Kish was about to attack her again, the two heard the present report on the news.

"Due to all the rain all airlines have now confirmed all flights have been canceled. People are saying it's not safe with these storms. Meteorologist Roki says the storms coming from the west are still on there way and will continue until possibly Saturday. The pilots are saying flights will get back on schedule probably the day after tomorrow. Until then, hook up your generator and stay dry. Back to you, Maruko."

Slowly, Kish turned to Ichigo, her face staring at the screen with no expression. "…Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry" he sighed. He knew she now wouldn't be able to go to her parents in London.

Ichigo looked at him and sighed. "It's okay. But you can do it, can't you?" she asked as if she didn't care the flights were canceled.

Kish looked at her, confused. "…I… can do what?" he asked, caution in his voice.

"Vortex me there" she smiled as if he were dumb. "I mean you're here so you might as well take me, right? Kish? You will take me to London, won't you?"

Kish's eyes widened. "Wh-what? You heard the report! It's not safe! Besides, your wound is hurting you! …No. No, I'm not taking you, Ichigo!"

Shocked, Ichigo jumped slightly back. She opened her mouth to protest but didn't know what to say. As Ichigo's eyes got teary, she squeaked, "What? K-Kish, you've GOT to take me! I told you I had to go! It's not dangerous in London! It's raining here!"

"I'm a little more worried about your infected injury than a little rain, kitten." His tone sounded set on that he wasn't going to take her.

Tears breaking through, Ichigo abruptly stood and stormed over the door so she could be ready to run. "Why are you doing this?" she sqeaked, crying.

"Because I don't like how your wound looks! It's infected! You'll only make it worse, Ichigo! You have to stay here!"

"You're just saying that because you don't care about my parents! You hate all a parents because all adults hated you, Kish! If you care about me at ALL you'd let me GO!!" she shouted.

"If you cared at all about YOURSELF you'd understand and stay!!" he snapped, taking a step to come over. When Ichigo saw this, she quickly ran upstairs. Kish grunted when he heard the door to her room slam.

"Why does she have to be stubborn?" he growled lowly. Spinning around, Kish's eyes widened when he saw Pai and Tart. "Guys?"

"Where's the old hag? We have to talk to her" Tart answered, worry in his eyes.

Kish looked down slightly, sighing. "… She… doesn't want to see anyone right now. Why?"

"It's about her boy friend and the other mews" Tart snapped.

Interested suddenly sparked in his tone and eyes. "Masaya?! As in the tree huger who attacked her?! Where?! What's going on?!"

The last time they saw him was when he was in a weird form of the Blue Knight and had attacker her. They didn't know why or what was up with his darkly dressed appearance.

Looking at them seriously, he said, "Tell me everything."

**Sorry once again this took so long to put up. If I were you guys I'd be so mad that I'm so slow at putting up chapters. I'm surprised I haven't been flamed yet. Lol. You guys have patience, that's for sure. Hope you liked and sorry it's so low on action. I just don't know what's up with me lately. I'm really tired and stressed out. **

**Okay, so about my new fan fiction I'll have to postpone it. Because of a special yet overwhelming class I have to take in May, I'll have no life to put up on edit my story. If I post it then drop in for two weeks people could get angry. I want this story to move smoothly, ya know. Okay, so the release date for the first few chapters of my story will be a little before or after the 21****st**** of May. Just in case you're curious, the story is titled **_**His Fate in My Hands: A Tale of Kish and Ichigo **_

**Alright then. Bye! Oh. Review if you like.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank-you for reading!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Lordofham77**

**FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl**

**MewMewFoxy**

**Chillis**

**Keiichiro-San**

**catsRcool**

**Chapter 18**

Pai gazed at Kish with concern in his ever-narrowed eyes.

Getting curious, Kish growled, "Tell me already. What's going on?"

Tart looked at Pai with worry, then back at Kish. "The other mews… The… Blue Knight… he has them hostage. He's threatening to kill them, Kish…"

"What?!" shouted Kish in alarm. "Why?! First he attacks Ichigo and now he has her friends?! What does this guy want?!"

Responding directly, Pai stepped closer. "Ichigo. He says he wants her, Kisshu."

Immediately Kish's hands clenched and his eyes darkened with revulsion. "Doesn't that _bitch_ understand no? Ichigo doesn't love him…" he spoke in a sharp tone.

As Pai shrugged he continued to study Kish. "You have the wrong impression…" he said. Slowly as his glare softened, Kish brought his head up so his eyes met with Pai. He didn't understand. Realizing he was ready for the real explanation, Pai's breathing seemed to stop so he could say it clearly. "He doesn't want Ichigo's love… yet her body… He wants to kill her."

Kish flinched. He wanted answers now. "Why?" he spoke in a firm, straight tone. "Why does he want to hurt my kitten? Why did he attack her before? Why is he holding the Mews captive? Tell me, you have to know. What's going on here, Pai?"

"And why is he dressed differently…?" Tart said a loud yet as if he were in thought.

Abruptly, Kish attention turned to the shorter alien. He was dressed differently. So Ichigo hadn't imagined his attire's change. It _**was**_ the Blue Knight, only not in blue. Black. Kish felt anger boiling in him. The "Blue Knight" had nearly killed Ichigo and failed. Now he wanted to finish the job. Why? Why was Masaya acting like this? Had he gone mad? It didn't matter. He _had_ to keep his love safe. He _**WOULD**_ protect Ichigo from the- well, whatever color of knight Masaya was. The point wasn't the color. But rather Masaya's evilness and longing to kill Ichigo.

Making his two blades appear, Kish's eyes turned toward the direction of the door.

"Kisshu, restrain yourself" Pai said grasping his shoulder, lightly. "I know for a fact you are anxious for the answers to your many questions but you can not rush out there. This is exactly what the 'Blue Knight" said you would do. It was his 'advice' to us that you, Kisshu, should not come in the place of Ichigo. He informed us if you came he'd kill you straight off."

Shrugging his hand off, he snapped spitefully, "I can take him."

"Kish, you couldn't handle the Blue Knight before and you were killed by Deep Blue!" snapped Tart, reminding him. "What makes you so sure you beat Masaya now?"

"For your information, I've gotten better" Kish said gripping his blades even tighter. "I'm going to the park to kill that bastard, Masaya-Aoyama-The Blue Knight -_**whatever**_ his damn name IS!"

Just as Kish was about to leave, Pai's question stopped him. "…Is something wrong between you to…?"

Kish's head dropped slight and he kept his back turned. Letting out a sigh, Kish replied, "She's upset because I won't take her to London." Before they could ask why, Kish answered their thoughts. "This rain is really bad but what's far worse is her wound isn't healing…"

Tart raised an eyebrow. "The mews helped her and bandaged her before you even got back and found out she was hurt the other day. Pai and I just assumed you'd help her by using magic to make it heal faster."

Spinning around, irritation and worry in his eyes, Kish snapped, "I DID! But-but it's not working! It's gotten worse! The whatever-color Knight he is must have sliced her with some new, powerful blade! I-I don't know what to do! I can't help her and she's in pain! Now she's furious at me because I care about her! What am I going to do now?! She doesn't want to talk to me at ALL! Before she ran upstairs she gave me this look like… like I hate _everyone_ and _everything_!!" he shouted stomping his foot.

There was a long silence and Kish groaned.

"Other then her, Kisshu… and other then Tart and I… anyone alive… is there anyone else you love or care for…?" Pai's question made Kish hurt and he couldn't answer. "Other then Tart and I … and Ichigo… does anyone care or love for _you_…?"

Kish felt his heart pick up speed with the painful loneliness he felt. It was true what Pai and Ichigo were trying t tell him. He had no feelings for anyone else. No one but Pai, Tart and Ichigo cared for him. …And now he was losing Ichigo.

"You hate adults because they were cruel to you … you see me as an adult… that's why you ignore my advice so much…" Pai said, seriously.

Was Kish losing another friend? Was Tart next? Would he unintentionally push him away also? He'd be alone. Really… actually _**all**_ alone.

"What Ichigo is trying to get you to understand is there's nothing wrong with having few yet very close friends… but that not all parents are evil and have wicked intentions. It's true… parents can get on your nerves, annoy you by telling you to do certain things… but when they're gone… it'll make you wish you would have loved them more, said something to them, listened. You can't change it once they've already died… Kisshu. It'll be too late. You didn't spend your life being annoyed by your parents; you wanted to kill them or what they did to you. They caused you pain… and it was wrong of them…"

Coming closer, Pai went on. "You haven't lost Tart's and my friendship… and I hope Ichigo feels the same way, I know she does… but understand that people sometimes love other too…"

Kish stared at Pai with surprise but kept his ground. Meeting a gaze, he answered, "…Alright…"

"Look, I hate to break this up but WHAT ABOUT THE MEWS?!" shouted Tart. "What do we do?!"

"Like I said before" grinned Kish. "You let me handle it." Pai sighed, giving in. "While I'm doing that you guys watch over Ichigo and explain the situation if she comes down. But listen, don't disturb her. Wait for her, you got it?" he asked walking away.

"Wait, aren't you going to make up?" Tart asked.

Looking back, Kish answered, "Ichigo wouldn't ever look at me again if I didn't save her friends. I've got to do this. Hey, promise me something though. I want to talk to her about all this stuff. Don't say a word about London or parents even if she brings it up. Which I doubt. I'm sure she's thought it through and will understand now" he smiled stopping. "You got all that? Or should I write it down?" he teased.

"Get going!" snapped Tart, annoyed. Chuckling, Kish disappeared.

***

In her room, Ichigo was sitting on her bed while hugging her knees in deep thought.

_"It's so quiet downstairs… I wonder why Kish hasn't come up yet… Did I… hurt him? I… I hope not. What if he left?" _Ichigo sat up straighter, the thought worrying her. _"Kish wouldn't have left me… he loves me to much… Maybe… maybe I should sneak down there and just see what he's doing." _Quietly climbing 0ut of bed, she nodded._ "That's what I'll do. I just can't be seen. I can't be the one to break first."_

Ichigo knew for a fact she was breaking first. She wanted to be near Kish again. How could she stay mad him? She didn't mean to get angry at him; she just wished he understood not all adults were… Nobas.

Silently, Ichigo opened the bedroom door and tip-toed down the stairs. Listening before she made the turn into the family room where she guessed he was, Ichigo was bewildered to hear-nothing actually. That was strange.

_"Kish" she thought as her heart stung. "Please, please tell me you didn't leave!"_

Cautiously, Ichigo stuck her half her head in slowly just enough to see if he was in there. So shocked, Ichigo had to pull back to keep from gasping.

_"Pai and Tart?! What are THEY doing here?! No! Where's Kish?!"_ Ichigo's eyes swelled with tears. She must have really hurt him. _"Where is he?! What do I do?! What can I do?!" her thoughts screamed. _

Her hand going over her mouth to try and soften her breathing, Ichigo tried to think of what t do. Before any thoughts could come, Ichigo heard the voice of Pai. "…Mew Ichigo…"

Stumbling backwards in alarm, Ichigo gasped as her eyes widened in horror. "Pai!!"

There was an awkward silence and then Tart came around the corner, seeing Ichigo. "Old hag!" he gasped.

Ichigo swallowed hard and tried to act relaxed, calming down. With a look of slight interest though really she was dying to know, Ichigo asked, "…O-oh. What are you two doing here?" When they didn't answer, Ichigo stood up shrugged. "Where's Kish?" she asked making direct eye contact.

"He left…" Pai answered. Backing away, he prepared to leave and return to the family room when Ichigo's distressed voice ceased him.

"Pai-wait" she said in a mousy tone. "W-here is he? Kish."

Tart fidgeted nervously with his hands but looked at her. "He went to go fight… uh… The Blue-no, the Black knight. Masaya…uhh, and…yeah…"

Her eyes widening, Ichigo's voiced was light and difficult to here. "Fight? Why? Where?" she questioned.

Pai looked at Ichigo with his half turned face. "The Blue Knight has your friends as hostages… he's threatening to kill them… if you don't come."

Bewildered, Ichigo clumsily sat herself down on the stairs. "…M-me? He's threatening them? W-why does he want me? And why is Kish-" suddenly, Ichigo stopped. "Why didn't he tell me himself? And why didn't he get me to fight with him… Is… is he really that angry at me." Placing her clenched her hands in her lap, Ichigo dropped her head. Everything hurt. Kish didn't love her anymore…

"…Fine then…" she said in an upset tone. Slowly raising her head, she looked on ahead, her heart breaking as tears filled her eyes. Tart gasped when he saw it. "If Kish doesn't love me anymore… and hates me… and my family… then…"

Standing, Ichigo tried to face Pai, the tears falling. All he did was stare so seriously ay her so strongly. "Pai…Tart" Ichigo wept. "T-take me to my parents. I-I need to go… I want to g-go before this gets _any_ worse. Please… I need you two to do this. I'm hopelessly in love with Kish… and he-if he doesn't feel the same way… then I need to suck it up… and get outta here…"

Her hands clenched, Ichigo spoke in a stern, set voice. "Take me, Pai and Tart."

There was a brief silence and momentarily Pai nodded. "Get a coat…" he said. Immediately, she rushed out of the room to go and get it.

"Whoa-Pai-what are you doing?!" snapped Tart. "Ichigo's got it ALL wrong! Kish is obsessed with her! How can she not know that?! I know Kish told us not to say anything but we've GOT to! We have to tell her he cares he just-he just! Ichigo doesn't understand what it's like to have parents who beat you! Kish understands what Ichigo was trying to tell him and all of us like him! He's a great guy! And a pesk. But the point is he understands now! We can't take Ichigo away to London! Why would you agree to something like that?! Remember, Kish said she was hurt! It'll make her wound worse!"

"…We're not match makers, Taruto…"

"Then we shouldn't be involving ourselves by taking her away!" shouted Tart.

Staring Tart down, Pai asked, "The two of them need to work out their issues, right?" Tart nodded, still angered slightly. "Then this will fix it. Kish will come for her and they'll work it out…"

Turning and walking up the stairs, Pai said, "Let's go. Ichigo's waiting for us to teleport her…"

**Well, at least this chapter came up pretty quickly. Hope you liked. Sorry there are probably a lot of spelling errors. I'm in a hurry because I have to prepare for that new class and a presentation. Alright then, what did you think of it? Kinda sappy, sorry about it. It kind of reminded me of one of those millions of fake, silly break up speeches from High School Musical. Yuck! Sorry, I hate the HSM series. SO CHEAP! For girls who adore it, I won't mention my hate towards it anymore. Okay then, review please. Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THANK-YOU!!! **

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx**

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19 (Aoi Maboroshii-Chan)**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Lordofham77**

**FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl**

**MewMewFoxy**

**Chillis**

**Keiichiro-San**

**catsRcool**

**killuanatsume**

**Recap**

_"Whoa-Pai-what are you doing?!" snapped Tart. "Ichigo's got it ALL wrong! Kish is obsessed with her! How can she not know that?! I know Kish told us not to say anything but we've GOT to! We have to tell her he cares he just-he just! Ichigo doesn't understand what it's like to have parents who beat you! Kish understands what Ichigo was trying to tell him and all of us like him! He's a great guy! And a pesk. But the point is he understands now! We can't take Ichigo away to London! Why would you agree to something like that?! Remember, Kish said she was hurt! It'll make her wound worse!"_

_"…We're not match makers, Taruto…"_

_"Then we shouldn't be involving ourselves by taking her away!" shouted Tart._

_Staring Tart down, Pai asked, "The two of them need to work out their issues, right?" Tart nodded, still angered slightly. "Then this will fix it. Kish will come for her and they'll work it out…"_

_Turning and walking up the stairs, Pai said, "Let's go. Ichigo's waiting for us to teleport her…"_

**Chapter 19**

His two weapons still gripped firmly in his sweaty palms, Kish materialized under a tree. He'd made it to his drenching, rainy destination. Tokyo Park. Looking about in the poring, heavy rain, Kish pondered where the "Black Knight" might be. Stepping from out of the tree's protection, Kish's senses were immediately even more aware when the cold water hit him like sender blocks, pounding on his back, chest and head.

Kish shook his head of green hair like a dog would to lower the heaviness of its thick coat.

"…Alright, where are you, Masaya… It's pay back time. You hurt Ichigo, tried to kill her and now you're threatening her friends. I won't let you hurt Ichigo ever again. Emotionally or physically…" he hissed, his eyes going thinner so the rain wouldn't hurt his sensitive, golden eyes.

His eyes _were_ like fire, after all. And everyone knows water disposes all flames. Masaya had chosen his battlefield well-in the wide, open park. To Kish it seemed the whether was on the "Black Knight's side.

Walking further out, Kish growled lowly, not soaked.

Appearing out of the showering fog, Kish saw him but was cautious not to expand his eyes that wanted to take in every little part of Masaya. He wanted to be aware of his body and moves. He was going to kill him after all. Knowing your opponent was vital to winning a fight.

As the Black Knight was close enough to see somewhat clearly yet still several feet away, Kish strived to take him in best he could.

The black Knight was not quite black, yet drowned in layers of shining, obsidian robes. He seemed to glisten like the gemstone itself. Kish longed to see it sodden in a darker color even if it wouldn't fully show up on Masaya's costume. Ruby red. Blood. Never-the-less, Masaya's eyes were the same color and his long golden hair remained in a pony tail.

Clenching his swords more securely, Kish shook off his revenge mind set momentarily.

The rain continued to pore and Kish began with a light attitude, keeping his cool. "Either you're color blind and can't tell the difference from black and blue or something's up with you."

The Black Knight didn't respond directly yet hesitated, glaring at Kish. "Something's up? I can't guess what you mean" he said at last.

"Your costume is screwed up, didn't you notice? You look like a bumble bee now" he chuckled softly as he winked, carefree. "Not to mention what you did…" he said, his voice going somber.

"…What might that be…?" he asked, motioning his hand in want of explanation. Before Kish could answer, the Black Knight went on. "You were the one who caused trouble to begin with. You came to destroy Earth and take Ichigo away from me. You failed though…"

"I failed in only one, the one I'm glad I lost" he called as he moved his mouth in a way that looked like a disciplined child. "I lost to a bunch of tree hungers, including you. I didn't only not take earth-I couldn't. I lost against love for Ichigo and realized I was destroying what she loved and lived for. Her planet. It's what you lived for, also" he remained the knight.

Giving Masaya a keen look, he continued in a dark tone. "I hated it how you two had so much in common. Idiotic speeches, clumsiness in everything you did. It only made it worse when I figured out you were the Blue knight. You beat me. I hated it when you two fought together against me. I felt like outnumbered inside… You two were so happy… so I gave in a left, thinking I'd get over Ichigo and live a normal, happy life at home."

Kish chuckled, annoyed. "I couldn't live a normal, happy life. With an insane father who killed his wife, remarried, lied that he had another child and attempted to kill me and his new wife. Normal, nothing about family or myself was normal. Except when I returned home I was even further off from normal. You know why…?" The Black Knight listened, his alien ears twitching. "…Because I had met Ichigo" he sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"She made everything like hell for me. She pulled the rug from underneath my feet causing my world to flip upside down. I didn't know what was right or wrong; I didn't care about taking Earth along with Pai and Tart. I just wanted Ichigo… my koneke-chan. I hadn't gotten any love as a child so when I met her… I lost it. I was starved for her love. I needed her" he said in a serious tone. "It took all my efforts to win her, even efforts that I didn't know I had. It took tears, battles- attacks from you, the Blue Knight… and my life when fighting Deep Blue…" Kish clasped his blades further and grinned, his green hair fallen over the two lanterns-his eyes-hidden behind the soaked veil. "I didn't fail in winning her heart. I took all my energy. Now I'm so worn inside. But I know my passion is regaining. My deepest passion ever. I won Ichigo. It's taken nearly six days of hell and heaven… but I won her over."

As Kish's voice grew and he glared at Masaya, he said, "Once I finish you I'm going to go home to her and never leave her side again!" Kish pointed his swords in the direction of Masaya. "You won't ever hurt her again, MASAYA!! NOT EVER!!!" he screamed.

There was a long silence.

"Impressive speech… you always did have the good lines" he pointed out. Kish panted. "But I'm to putting faith in your ending. You say I won't ever hurt her again. Are you sure? Isn't that what you said before to me… that day in the rain when I knocked Ichigo down…?"

Kish remembered back to it.

_"Kish is an alien …and a __**freak**__!" Masaya snapped pushing her backwards again. Shocking them both, before Ichigo could fall backwards, something appeared behind her and caught her. _

_Ichigo could feel his warmth, even though as the seconds past __**he**__ got wetter. His breath brushed past her ear._

_Looking ahead again, Ichigo saw Masaya's face turn to rage. "You dare to injure a girl?" Kish smirked._

_"Let her go! She wanted to talk to me! __**NOT YOU!!"**_

_"You've just lost it, man" chuckled Kish. "Get a life. Dare to even come close to Kitten again and you'll be sorry you ever laid eyes on her!" he threatened. "Nobody, I repeat, nobody hurts Ichigo! Nobody messes with a Mew!" he snickered as his blades appeared and he aimed them violently at Masaya with Ichigo safe but weak in-between them. Masaya glared. "Well, toddles, freak" Kish smirked. "Oh, and about your promising career, I'm glad to see you have a REAL relationship with something. There's a first for everything. I hope you're truly happy with it!" he laughed disappearing as Masaya screamed as loud he could._

_"I'LL GET YOU KISSHU!!!!" he roared._

Masaya was right. Kish said he would keep her safe and he hadn't.

His voice coarse yet calm, Kish replied, "…Ichigo forgave me…"

The Black Knight's eyes darkened. "Ichigo is a forgiving girl…" he said through the loud rain. "…Maybe to forgiving. Some people shouldn't be let off for things they've aloud…" As Masaya took a few more steps, he continued. "It's on your card, Kisshu. Ichigo was left bare because you left her. Chances like that are just to tempting to me. It was an open window for me to take her life. It seemed I failed in that opportunity. So now I'm at it again. I won't rest until she's dead…" he spoke in a low, furious tone.

Kish shook his head again, the water flying. His gaze was still full of anger though. "I don't understand" he said. "Outfit alteration or not, I thought you were the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight was born to protect Ichigo." His eyes turning to black flames, Kish glared and spoke in a sickened tone. "…You almost _killed_ her… _Why_?"

"Why?" repeated the Black Knight. "Because that is what I want" he hissed. "To kill her. To see her in pain. It is my _purpose_ for _living...!"_

"Your purpose?" hissed Kish. "I don't like what I'm hearing and however much I'm _**dying**_ to fight you I won't until I get answers! You're _NOT_ acting like the normal Masaya! I want to know WHO you are, WHY you've changed and WHY you want to KILL _Ichigo_!! I want answers and I want them NOW!!" he shouted through the rain as he jerked forward, angrily.

The Black Knight chuckled. "You're a curious one, aren't you?" Kish jolted again and he caught the message. "…Fine then. You want answers. I'll give them to you."

"…For starters… Ichigo said I had changed. That I was too proud of my accomplishments. I grew up in a very forced household. All I ever heard was I must do well. So I grew up to be my parent's perfect little boy. About six days ago I had it all. A promising career, wealth and soon to be have the richest fame" he said raising his voice into a glorified note.

His eyes narrowing further, Kish answered, "…But what about love? …Did you have that…?"

Masaya's hands clenched at his sides and he growled, revealing teeth. "Don't try and sweet talk me with the typical American dream story-working all my life to get riches and fame and then discover I'm ALONE! I wasn't!!!" he screamed. "Ichigo loved me! She's always loved me! It true she's has trouble showing how she feels but she LOVED ME!!!"

Kish countered directly. "But did you love her?" he growled coarsely.

Kish saw the Black Knight flinch, his eyes expanding not with surprise but with hate. "That's not the POINT!!" he roared. "She had no right to do this to ME! Everyone has always treated me with respect but her-!! She's hadn't the right to treat me that WAY!!"

In his hands, Kish gasped when he saw a long, thin blade appear that was made of the precious stone, obsidian. Only this blade as extra sharp and strong.

"No one knew what I was fighting inside! Between the Masaya everyone knew and loved and the one that aloud mw to be proud of myself. I always had to be so humble about it! I'm tired of IT!!! I deserved-I deserved so much! Anything! Everything! When I discovered Ichigo was cheating on me I lost the battle. I discovered I didn't need love! Love hurts! She broke my HEART! I didn't need her! So meet the NEW Aoyama Masaya! The one who gets what he wants and gives those what they do or don't deserve!" he screamed to the top of his lungs.

Kish prepared himself. He knew it was time to fight.

"Now that I am changed I seek one thing on the one person who treated me with disrespect-who ruined my life-who HURT ME!!!" Kish growled a snarl hatefully at Masaya. "With my motives different, my form and reason of The Blue Knight is anew! I am The Obsidian Knight-a revenge seeker! I am born to protect Ichigo! To cause her pain! I am born to KILL ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Get over yourself! IU won't let you hurt her! I love Ichigo and she loves me!"

The Obsidian Knight chuckled. "Really? Is that why you've been having problems…?"

Kish jolted and but tried to keep his cool. His voice full invasion, he asked, "…How did you know…?

"I it was a mere guess" he explained. "When I attacked her-sliced her, I figured it would soon affect her. Apparently it has… according to you."

Kish gave him a completely lost look mixed into his furious one. "Wh-what the! Your blade-WHAT DID YOU DO HER!!!" he screamed pointing his blades at him.

"It's just a trick I've learned with my new form" he chuckled.

"YOU! YOU HURT HER!!!!"

With a yell, Kish ran towards him, ready to fight. Ready to kill him.

As well, The Obsidian Knight screamed and charged toward Kish, waving his blade, violently. In unison, they both jumped up into the air.

*******************

The exhausted Kish, his clothes torn and his flesh sliced into, appeared weakly in the hall of Ichigo's house. His arms and legs were beaten black and blue. To frail, Kish stumbled over to Ichigo's door and barged in.

He hadn't won against the Obsidian Knight. It was true he gave him a run for his money but never-the-less, Kish had lost. To anxious to see Ichigo and explain about earlier, he hadn't taken the time to heal his wounds with his powers.

"Ichigo…?" Kish asked as his voice shivered. There was no answer.

Unable to walk, Kish vortexed downstairs into the family room. She wasn't there either.

"Kitten…?" he asked, his voice rasping.

His blurry eyes scanning the room, Kish soon found a note on the couch. His hands shaking, Kish picked it up and curiously read it.

_Kish,_

_We've gone to take Ichigo to London as she asked. _

_~Pai and Tart_

Kish's mind and body was frozen for about a minute before he could fully take it in. At once, all energy and spirit seemed drained from him. Now Kish could feel the hurt and irritation rising.

"Damn…" he spat.

Why would Ichigo do this? Why would she refuse his advice. She was making herself worse by going. And why did Pai and Tart take her? Idiots.

Just when he thought everything was going to be right between them. He was going to apologize-make up. But she was gone-had left. He knew and understood she wanted to be with her parents… but why leave over such a small disagreement between them? Could this have something to do with the wound Masaya gave her? The wound that wasn't healing? It wasn't like Ichigo to be so unforgiving. Masaya was right about that. So why was she turning against him?

He had to go to her. Explain about her friends, The Obsidian Knight, his apology and everything else. But he was so tired. He felt as if he was going to faint.

Kish knew inside he couldn't heal himself for he was too worried about Ichigo. It still wasn't safe for her… with him out there. He HAD to go to Ichigo. Himself didn't matter right now. Only Ichigo…

**So, how was it? Review! (Oh yeah, finally! A LONG chapter!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank-you!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx **

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19 (Aoi Maboroshii-Chan)**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Lordofham77**

**FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl**

**MewMewFoxy**

**Chillis**

**Keiichiro-San**

**catsRcool**

**killuanatsume**

**MidNight Raven Star**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**Aoi Maboroshii-Chan**

**NikkiNya6**

**Recap**

_Kish,_

_We've gone to take Ichigo to London as she asked. _

_~Pai and Tart_

_Kish's mind and body was frozen for about a minute before he could fully take it in. At once, all energy and spirit seemed drained from him. Now Kish could feel the hurt and irritation rising._

_"Damn…" he spat. _

_Why would Ichigo do this? Why would she refuse his advice. She was making herself worse by going. And why did Pai and Tart take her? Idiots. _

_Just when he thought everything was going to be right between them. He was going to apologize-make up. But she was gone-had left. He knew and understood she wanted to be with her parents… but why leave over such a small disagreement between them? Could this have something to do with the wound Masaya gave her? The wound that wasn't healing? It wasn't like Ichigo to be so unforgiving. Masaya was right about that. So why was she turning against him?_

_He had to go to her. Explain about her friends, The Obsidian Knight, his apology and everything else. But he was so tired. He felt as if he was going to faint._

_Kish knew inside he couldn't heal himself for he was too worried about Ichigo. It still wasn't safe for her… with him out there. He HAD to go to Ichigo. Himself didn't matter right now. Only Ichigo…_

** Chapter 20**

Together, Ichigo and the two aliens appeared behind a tree in her grandparent's yard. Ichigo was relived when she it was bright and sunny. Finally, some excellent weather she could enjoy. Everything seemed to glisten-the trees vividly green and the sky brilliantly blue.

Though she couldn't enjoy it fully yet. She still loved Kish… she was worried about him… and her friends. But she couldn't admit it. If she did it would only hurt all the more knowing Kish no longer loved her in return…

Turning to Pai and Tart, she demanded in a hastened tone. "No listen you two- seeing as I'm here now I need you two to go back to Tokyo right away and help Kish save my friends. I can't go because…. Well… let's just say…" Ichigo's eyelashes drooped like wet feathers because she was so depressed. "…It's complicated…He"

Pai and Tart exchanged glances. "We'll tell them once we rescue them that you're safe in England, 'kay?" Tart gave a little smile.

Ichigo nodded and picked up her suitcase as she looked at the house. "…Alright then… bye…"

Stepping out of the tree's shadow, Ichigo nervously approached the door. Before knocking she glanced at her watch. It read 11:35. No longer hesitating, Ichigo knocked her trembling her hand onto the wooden door.

Momentarily, the door was opened and a racket of surprise mixed with joy exploded in front of her as the arms of her parents and grandmother scooped her up into an embrace.

Pai and Tart listened to the following comments.

"Ichigo, my baby" her mother smiled. "Why are you here so early? I thought you were going to be here at 3:00. You father was going to pick you up, remember? Did you come here all on your own, honey? Oh baby!" she laughed hugging the silent Ichigo tighter.

Ichigo was speechless and weak. Her eyes stung as if they were about to break with tears. It was true- she was so happy to see them- yet she was so worried about Kish and her friends. First Masaya changed into someone she hated and was gone, and now Kish hated her. Inside, Ichigo could feel her heart pounding. She was so lightheaded.

"My dear-" gasped her mother pulling out of the hug. "You look so pale. When did you last eat? Are you sick? Oh honey, please say you aren't. I still can't be; live you're here so early. You've gone and ruined the surprise birthday party" she frowned disapoinbted.

"Sakura" scolded Ichigo's grandmother. "Now you've really ruined it. No sense. No sense at all. People now days. So different from the way I grew up" she mumbled. "W-well in my day- surprise birthday was a surprise. What next in these modern, unprofessional days? Next they'll be selling Christmas trees on Valentines Day! No sense in it all. And people's clothes now days- and their hair. Ridiculous! I say ridiculous!"

Ichigo couldn't help but cough a whimper-smile as if she were trying to scare off the could-be-coming tears.

Changing the subject, her grandmother pulled her into a hug. "Aww, honey. Come in. Sit down. I'll get you a blanket, a nice cup of coffee and a bowl of strawberries" she said leading her inside the house.

Before they had gone in, Pai and Tart caught Ichigo's sentence in the upset tone she said it in. "No thanks, mom. I really am not in the mood for strawberries right now. In fact I'm not hungry at all… But as for that blanket… Sure. That's exactly what I want- to cuddle up and be safe…"

"Safe?" her mother smiled. "Nothing's safe with your father around. He won't let you rest until he hears every detail around your time alone. He uh-didn't trust you alone. Or at least the boy."

Immediately, Ichigo froze dead in her tracks. Her yes widened, she stared at her mother. "B-boy? What boy? What are you talking about?!" she panicked her eyes watering.

"Well I just assumed you'd invited someone. After all, a lot can happen in six days." her mother stated.

Ichigo's head dropped. She couldn't handle this. She was going to loose it without Kish. "…Yeah… you're right. A lot could happen… I just… I wish… I just wish things couldn't happen in six days…"

All together, they went inside the house, the front door closing.

Pai and Tart glanced at each other, solemnly.

"Man, she sure is upset. Maybe we shouldn't of taken her to London…" sighed Tart.

"You're damn right about that!" snapped Kish. Alarmed, the two aliens spun around to see Kish in his terrible, bloody condition.

"Kisshu…" Pai said plainly, his eyes gently looking at the hot head.

Storming clumsily over and holding his side, Kish's anger ramped further upwards. "What the HELL is wrong with you TWO?! Ichigo and I had a deal to stay together! Why did you take her away! Why did you let her convince you?! What about our talk we had?! You explained why she was so worried about her parents! After seeing how screwed up MY family is-was- she wanted her own! And she didn't like it how I hated all adults because everyone I knew was a DAMN wreck!! I understand how she feels now! I JUST explained it, didn't I?! I was going to apologize-explain about everything-told her I GOT IT! Why did you take her away from me?! WHY?!" he screamed.

"I do not claim to have the knowledge about relations, Kisshu… but I am certain of this… detachment is often necessary…"

Kish's eyes shot wide at once, and his anger boiled richly. Enraged, and not realty aware of what he was doing, Kish though a rough punch at Pai.

"KISH!!" yelled, Tart, astonished.

Though he had been hit exactly in the stomach, Pai's towering, stiff body didn't seem to fall back to recover. His posture remained as it was- exquisite- and his eyes and his lips were tight.

Now conscious of what he'd done, Kish gasped. "Pai-I'm so sorry-I didn't mean it-I didn't! I just-I mean…" Kish trailed off, his senses weakening. He was exhausted and in a bad, wounded state. Wounded inside and outside.

At last, Pai spoke. "It's alright, Kisshu…"

Weakly, Kish leaned against the tree and stared at the house. He knew they missed Grandfather Mashu… but when they all got together… they could pull through. Isn't that what families were supposed to do? He didn't know... he would never know. Inside, Kish heard all the joyous voices. Her parents… her aunt and uncle, probably a few cousins but what he didn't hear was Ichigo herself...

Kish sighed and threw his head back. "You're right about detachment…. Getting away to take a breather is healthy. I guess. But…" Looking back at Pai, his eyes blazed with passion. "I can't stand it. I don't like detaching from Ichigo. I need her. I don't want to be away from her."

Not making eye contact with, Tart joined in with a slow voice. "The old hag… Ichigo, I mean… she said… something about… well… you hating her…"

At once, Kish's interest perked with widened eyes. "…H-hates her?" he spluttered in disbelief. "WH-why would I? I have no reason to! I adore her! I love her! That's not like Ichigo at all to give up! I knew she was upset at me but-that much?! Why would she think I hate her?! That's not her at all! W-where the HELL would she get an idea like-" Kish stopped short.

"What is it?" asked Tart, interested. "You think you know why?"

Kish remembered earlier that morning in the park.

_The Obsidian Knight chuckled. "Really? Is that why you've been having problems…?"_

_Kish jolted and but tried to keep his cool. His voice full invasion, he asked, "…How did you know…?  
_

_"It was a mere guess" he explained. "When I attacked her-sliced her, I figured it would soon affect her. Apparently it has… according to you."_

_Kish gave him a completely lost look mixed into his furry. "Wh-what the! Your blade-WHAT DID YOU DO HER!!!" he screamed pointing his blades at him._

_"It's just a trick I've learned with my new form" he chuckled._

_ "YOU! YOU HURT HER!!!!"_

_With a yell, Kish ran towards him, ready to fight. Ready to kill him. _

_As well, The Obsidian Knight screamed and charged toward Kish, waving his blade, violently. In unison, they both jumped up into the air._

"It's just a trick I learned with my new form…" Kish repeated what The Obsidian Knight had said. Seeing Pai and Tart's face, he answered. "It's something the Obsidian Knight said about when he attacked Ichigo. That it was anew ability…"

"What? A slice with his blade?" questioned, Tart curiously.

Kish flinched at the thought of Ichigo hurt but never-the-less answered, "No. He has a new blade with new attacks. Stronger ones…" grunted Kish as he held his dried, blood covered side.

"Perhaps he attacked Ichigo with new spell of some type. It could be that it is within the blade he bears…" Pai stated.

Tart and Kish exchanged glances and slowly turned their head toward Pai.

"How do you DO that?!" snapped Tart. "How can you think of that so quickly?!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"What kind of a spell could cause Ichigo to think I hate her? …To make her be unforgiving toward me…? Is that possible? And don't you think that's a little far-reaching?" he asked, impulsively.

"Anything is possible…" Pai confirmed. "I think that could be logical for why she is so over-upset. In fact, I think there was a legend in our tribe of a blade with strange powers."

Kish jolted. "WHAT?! There is?! How come I never heard it?!" he shouted.

"Because you _**never**_ listened in school!" snapped Tart. "You were always either asleep or secretly working on your scrap book, filling it with photographs and news clipping of Mew Ichigo that you'd steal from news papers!"

Despite the moment, Kish grinned. "The cameras love her. I'm just too lucky I've got all her pictures."

"So what now?" asked Tart.

"Now I wait for the moment when Ichigo is alone and I can talk to her" answered Kish glaring at the house. "Ichigo is upset. She thinks I hate her and she's all alone. I have to make it right with her!"

Pai reached for Kish's shoulder. "Kisshu, keep in mind that it _is_ a spell. How will you break it? We don't even know the spell's full intention or whether it is entirely upon her. There could be more to it…"

Kish groaned, irritated. "Well then how do we find out its 'full intention?" he asked in a mocking, angry tone.

"The Obsidian Knight" replied Pai with dismay. "He _**is**_ the one who sliced Ichigo. He was the only one we could have looked to for answers…"

"Wake the hell up from your damn daydream" snapped Kish, coarsely. "The Obsidian Knight isn't dead." Kish looked ashamed at once. "…I didn't' defeat him. He left, said this was a waste of his time. He said his purpose wasn't to kill me but rather Ichigo… But it doesn't matter!" Kish spat. "He wouldn't give us answers! He's our enemy!"

"Are you sure he's just your opponent because he injured Ichigo…?" Pai asked this as he folded his strong arms over his chest.

Kish gave him a childish look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're pride" explained Pai making direct eye contact with his friend. "You've always hated Masaya. Is this also because you don't want to ask him for help?"

"Would it matter or not?!" snapped Kish jolting all in his face, angered. "He's gone mad! None of his answers make sense at ALL! He's says he didn't need love! He didn't love Ichigo he just needed her to worship him like the whole rest of the damn planet does! But he wants to kill her! Why?! I think he did love her-I know he did! I remember the final battle! But as he started to become proud so did the Blue Knight! And that resulted in him turning evil and basically loosing his mind! The guy is insane! It doesn't matter about my pride! He wants to kill ICHIGO! It's his reason for living! I can't allow that! I won't allow that! I will protect Ichigo!!" he screamed.

"But how can you protect her when she doesn't want to get near you" Tart asked. "She thinks you despise her. She's broken hearted…"

Instantly, the pieces all fit together in the three alien's minds.

"A heart breaking spell!" the three said in unison.

"Yes…" sighed Pai. "In the myth…I remember now. Legends tell of a mystic blade that carries all the pain of broken hearts with in. Love is the most powerful force. There for broken heartedness is extremely damaging-killing-slowly and miserably. Literally dying of a broken heart…"

Kish's eyes widened. "That's got to be it! She's been so emotional and down lately! Overacting about everything! And her wound! My powers couldn't heal it! It's because it was tremendously strong why I couldn't cure it!!"

"Wow! Then what do we do?!" gasped Tart, alarmed. "H-hey! Wait! Did he attack the other Mews with it also?! P-Pudding!! Did he hurt her?!" he shouting jumping all over Kish, worried.

Kish took another step to get slightly closer to look at the room where he presumed Ichigo would be staying in. "No" he answered, quickly. "They're fine. He actually didn't even have them hostage."

"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Tart, crazily. "WELL THEN WHY DID HE SAY HE HAD THEM TO PAI AND I?!?! HE LIED?!"

"He was bluffing" corrected Kish. "Masaya may be a bitch but he's smart" growled Kish as he continued to look at the window.

"At least The Obsidian Knight is smart" groaned Tart. "How are we going to help the old hag though?" he asked.

"We return to our vessel and investigate the legend" replied Pai. "Then we'll return here and explain to her."

Kish glanced at Pai over his shoulder. "No way. That's the mistake I made last time. I left her with you two. I'm not leaving her again!" he snapped.

"But Kish-you know Ichigo better then any of us! We need you! You need to learn about the legend as well if you want to save Ichigo's life!" shouted Tart.

Kish growled lowly, his golden gaze fixed on the window. He knew she wasn't in there now but the thought of her in there soon made him anxious.

Pai touched Kish's shoulder. "…Trust us… you have to come… We WILL come back. I swear it, Kisshu…"

Slowly, Kish turned back and looked at Pai. He nodded. "Aright… let's go…"

**Okay! What did you think? Listen, I'm not positive but I think it's either the next chapter or the one after that that'll conclude this story. I'm finally almost done with my first fic! I think it did fairly well. In reviews I'm in the 90's. Not that that is what it's all about. Lol. Most of you liked it, right? Hopefully. Well, I'll try and have the next chapter up by Thursday, maybe afternoon of Friday. **

**Alright then! Review please! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank-you EVERYONE for reading this story!!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx **

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19 (Aoi Maboroshii-Chan)**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Lordofham77**

**FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl**

**MewMewFoxy**

**Chillis**

**Keiichiro-San**

**killuanatsume**

**MidNight Raven Star**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**Aoi Maboroshii-Chan**

**NikkiNya6**

**2 way past cool**

**mhyj**

** (If I missed anybody else… THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

_Recap_

_"At least The Obsidian Knight is smart" groaned Tart. "How are we going to help the old hag though?" he asked._

_"We return to our vessel and investigate the legend" replied Pai. "Then we'll return here and explain to her."_

_Kish glanced at Pai over his shoulder. "No way. That's the mistake I made last time. I left her with you two. I'm not leaving her again!" he snapped. _

_"But Kish-you know Ichigo better then any of us! We need you! You need to learn about the legend as well if you want to save Ichigo's life!" shouted Tart._

_Kish growled lowly, his golden gaze fixed on the window. He knew she wasn't in there now but the thought of her in there soon made him anxious._

_Pai touched Kish's shoulder. "…Trust us… you have to come… We WILL come back. I swear it, Kisshu…"_

_Slowly, Kish turned back and looked at Pai. He nodded. "Aright… let's go…"_

**Chapter 21**

Kish leaned close in Pai's space to get a look at the glowing computers. Bothered, Pai cleared his throat and scooted slightly away.

Narrowing his eyes as if he didn't understand, Kish asked, "Well? Do you have the legend yet? How long does it take to research it?"

Tart waited for Pai to answer the impatient Kish's questions.

"You are aware that this is an ancient legend – one on the oldest in our tribe" Pai replied with a stern gaze at the annoyed Kish. "I contacted our home planet and they sent me the writings. I've already downloaded the following data" he explained, strolling leisurely down the pages on the screen. Pai let him examine it with a watchful eye.

Kish rolled his eyes and groaned. Ashamed, he muttered angrily, "…I can't read it… I wasn't paying attention in school last year…"

"And why weren't you bestowing your educator with the respectable attention students owe him?" Pai's voice was scolding but low.

Rolling his eyes again, and moving his head away from the screen he answered. "Ichigo…" he answered. When he saw Pai's hopeless expression, Kish smirked. "I'd like to know what certain green-haired girl you think about in your spare time" he chuckled.

As if he didn't care, Pai turned his head back to the mainframe. "… You wouldn't be able to read this even if you have paid attention…" he answered.

"What?" Kish asked. As his alien ears perked, he felt weirded out.

"Hey. What's the big idea, Pai?" Tart asked leaning against the wall while nibbling on a piece of candy.

"I was only testing you. Kish, you wouldn't have ever admitted you weren't paying attention unless Ichigo's life was involved" he said typing.

"WHAT!" Kish shouted, embarrassed. "Shut up! Well who can read it then?"

"… None on our planet" Pai replied, gravely. "All of the scribers are dead. They've been so for years and years. They were the only ones with the great enough knowledge to translate it. Everyone on our planet know the story- it's a bedtime story to us. But as for the original writing- it can't be read…"

"And you're telling me this NOW!" screamed Kish, infuriated. "Then what's the point of receiving it through e-mail and downloading that damn data!"

"The Translator curriculum!" gasped Tart while snapping his fingers.

"Exactly" stated Pai, glad Tart knew something about computers.

"Hah!" laughed Tart. He pointed a finger at Kish to rub it in. "I knew the answer and you didn't!"

"Go get your candy stuck in your teeth. Maybe it'll make you unable to talk for a few minutes" snicker Kish, waving his hand.

"Both of you- can't you detain your nuisance voices for an instant? Do it" Pai ordered. Looking at Kish with clarification, he went on. "I can translate this from the Old Tongue into out language. This conversion is complex through. It could take several hours, Kisshu."

Irritated, Kish growled as his eyes darkened. "We don't have hours! Ichigo is dying! Can't you do it any faster?" he barked, exasperated.

"I shall endeavor my best skills into speeding up this process- you know this. My estimate is two hours- maybe three. Can she make it that long?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know…" Kish murmured, worried sick in his head and heart.

"Alright then" Pai sighed. "Return and keep an eye on her. If anything happens bring her here directly. I can not guarantee the translate shall be completed but we'll have to find a way to keep her alive. Tart will be here with me. Now go, Kisshu" he said.

Nodding, Kish quickly disappeared, leaving the two aliens two their work.

Appearing beside the window of Ichigo's house, Kish looked in, cautious not to be seen. Inside, Kish saw Ichigo's family gathered around the large dinning room table. There were relatives of all ages. Naturally, the only ones Kish took notice of were her parents… and the gorgeous Ichigo herself.

Ichigo was dressed in thigh high socks- striped pink and black- and had on a black mini skirt with a cuddly, soft pink sweater over her white top. Her strawberry hair was let down, bouncing on her shoulders beautifully.

She was so cute. Kish just wanted to step in there, sweep her off her feet and carry her off to a private room where they could be alone. Inside, Kish felt his heart pounding with anxiety for her love. He wanted her. He needed her. He worshiped her.

"…Ichigo…" he murmured softly, his golden expression full of hurt as he gently touched the window. He felt like a child looking into a candy shop, drooling over the beautiful item inside to clinch his sweet tooth. Or so he thought. He'd always want more of her. Everyday second of everyday. But he couldn't have Ichigo. She was hurt- in pain. Her injury was slowly and painfully taking over her mind, making her thin he hated her. But it wasn't true. How could he make her see? Was it possible to save her? A spell was a spell. Was there any breaking it?

Kish moaned, distressed. She looked so unhappy. Everything was perfect about her except… she wasn't smiling. He could tell she was trying to so her family wouldn't suspect anything but… she was weak in spirit. Warn out. Everything she did- every move she made… it was fading. As if time were stopping. She seemed almost emotionless.

Gathered around her, her family laughed and cheered joyfully. They talked and chattered- admiring the room's party decorations. It was so colorful and bright. But not Ichigo.

Coming over, Kish watched in admiration as Ichigo's mom cuddled her with a soothing smile. She didn't notice her daughter was unhappy though. She didn't know she was dying- slowly- before them.

"There, there, my baby" she giggled hugging her. "Are you excited? Oh! Here comes your cake!"

Before her, the whole room lit up with enthusiasm as Ichigo's father brought in the mouth watering cake. Kish watched it get closer to Ichigo. Sitting proudly on a silver platter, the cake was medium sized and seemed to call out, "look at me. Come eat me." The cake was yellow but had a milky-pink, creamy layers of pink icing glazed over it thickly. Spread in light colors, red sprinkles were tossed on as well as sitting on top was a large, juicy strawberry. It looked positively scrumptious.

Surprising him further, Kish realized Ichigo didn't seem to take much notice of it. Usually, she'd be screaming, "I call the strawberry!" … But was she? No. Kish growled again, his eyes drifting into murkier golden with hate toward the Obsidian Knight. How could he do this to Ichigo? It was cruel.

Placing the cake in front of Ichigo, a lit candle stabbed into the plumb strawberry, Ichigo's mother smiled. "Go on, Ichigo, darling. Make a wish!"

For a moment, Ichigo didn't move. She looked so helpless- so terrified of everything. He wished he could whoosh in there and remove her from it all. But he couldn't. She didn't make a wish, only stared at the flickering candle.

_"Come Ichigo, cheer up. Be the girl I know and love. Make a wish. I don't care what. Just do it. You love making wishes. Come on!"_ Kish though, biting his lip.

After a minute, Ichigo broke out of her sadness and put on a fake smile which seemed to be draining her energy. Never-the-less, her family bought it. Blowing hard, Ichigo blew the candle out and instantly the room cheered.

Like bees trying to get honey, her family danced around her, scooting and pushing the excitement as Ichigo's mother picked up the knife.

Kish saw Ichigo flinch when her mother carefully carved the cake into pieces. She looked sick. How could her family not notice? Kish realized he knew well- maybe to well. The knife - she seemed to fear it. Did it remind her of a blade? The Obsidian Knight's blade when he had attacker her. It must have really affected her. She looked horrified.

"There you are, love" her mother beamed giving her the cake and a fork. Ichigo took it and put it right before her face. She couldn't eat it. She had no appetite. Looking harder, Kish could tell she was on the verge of tears. Putting the cake down, Ichigo inhaled deeply, trying to fight back the need she had to cry. Though he could tell she was losing the fight.

Standing, Ichigo breathed mousey, "Mom?"

Turning, her mother gave her daughter full attention. "Yes, darling?" Kish watched as her mother embraced her again. He couldn't help but feel jealous she had such a wonderful family. Even if they were dense like her. "What do you need, honey? More cake? A napkin? Perhaps a cold cup of milk?" her mother insisted that she have something.

"No mom, I don't need anything. But may I be excused for a moment?" she said blinking a lot to keep from tearing up. "Please? It'll just be a minute" she asked quietly.

Now she looked light-headed. Kish wondered if he should just go and take her to Pai's place now.

"Well, alright, honey. Don't be to long" she smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Ichigo didn't say anything in common of a "thanks," only left, pushing past her family members with the same fake smile.

Once she had left the room, Ichigo slowly walked up the stairs. Following her from the different windows, Kish soon watched her go into her room. Going to the window, Kish watched and plop down into her cushiony, unfamiliar bed.

Sighing, he watched her eyes fill with tears. "…No…" her squeaky, heartbroken voice whispered. "…Why Masaya? Why… Kisshu…? My Kisshu… Why is everyone out to cause me pain…? Why is everyone trying to hurt me…?"

Kish hissed. He'd had enough. Vortexing inside her room, Kish stood determinedly- facing the teary eyed Ichigo who had jumped in alarm.

Frantically, she wiped her eyes, trying to recover. "…Kisshu… what are you… why are you…" She didn't understand. Why would he be here? To cause her more pain? He hated her… "Is… there something you want…?"

"You left" Kish replied, coming over and sitting on the bed next to her. Slowly, she moved away, not wanting to be near him. It hurt too much. "It's still the third day of Our Six Day Deal, ya know. Why did you ignore what I said? I told you to stay. That it wasn't only safe for you to go but also… really stupid, Ichigo." Meeting a gaze with her, he went on. "You're hurt. You're wound isn't healing. And now I know why, Kitten. It's a spell. Masaya-The Blue Knight- the Obsidian Knight told-"

Ichigo interrupted. "Kish, I really don't feel like talking" she said in a shaky voice. "Can you please… just go? Go and don't come back…"

Kish had to stay, even if it meant he didn't get his answers. At least staying with her would be good enough. He couldn't leave her. "I saw your parents…" he said softly. Ichigo looked at him. "I thought you'd be happier to see them. They seem overjoyed to have you…"

Sitting up, Ichigo looked down at her sock covered feet. "…I just… I don't feel like being happy right now. The only thing I feel right now is… is… miserable…" Ichigo's eyes watered. She couldn't cry. It would only make the pain worse. But how could she hold them back?

"You're lucky though… you have your parents who love you, honey" Kish stated, watching her with focused eyes. Ichigo took it the wrong way, thinking he was saying her parents were the ones who cared about her, not him. Still, she listened to what he had to say. His tone was enthralled by what he had seen of her parents. "It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen… Your parents… the love they showed you. Sao caring… so mysterious to me…" h breathed in a trance. He was addicted on hearing her gorgeous voice explain his upcoming question. "I don't understand it… parent's love. I just don't get it. Can't you explain your parents- any parents to me…? Please…?"

Though Kish was desperately worried about Ichigo, he was fascinated about what parents really were.

Ichigo swallowed hard and slowly looked at him, trying to calm herself. She was failing though. However, she weakly murmured her answer. "… Alright…if you're so curious..." taking a deep breath, she began in a tone full of exhaustion and sorrow. "Well… parents… most parents if they're good… are supposed to be… uh… compassionate. They're usually always there for you… especially when you're young. They're there… to love you."

"But… it's a different kind of love then you think, Kisshu. Different from…" Ichigo paused. How she wanted to say 'then you and I.' She couldn't. Love only made her pain worse. She loved him. Why did ish have to hate her so? Why was he here? What could he want? "…From… some people… you know… lovers. It's like… Well, they brought you into this world, they made you. And they love you. When you've been hurt… they're someone you can talk to... hang with. Most people find it a bore though… sometimes myself included. Still, parents are also a real pest sometimes. I guess it's because they're always want you to be near them or talk to them. Sometimes it's fun. Sometimes not so much…"

"Actually, a lot of teens hate their parents. They don't realize how much you love them until… they die." Ichigo's strength seemed to fade even more. "When they're gone… you don't realize it fully at first. They're gone… and you'll never see them again… But they love you. So much… more then anyone…"

Moving closer in her face, inquisitive, Kish asked perfectly serious. "But how is it different from our love? From you and I?" He knew Ichigo loved him. She just didn't know it because of the damn spell. Why should he hesitate to say they loved each other? "How is it unlike…ours?"

Ichigo's breathing seemed to be uneasy now. Her eyes getting teary, Ichigo asked lightly. "You… and me…?"

To Ichigo's notice, Kish's expression changed. Growling, Kish stated, "It doesn't seem fare. Why do your parents have to love you more than anyone? What about others who love you? My parents had always hated me. So… that makes you next. You defiantly love me more than my parent's ever did… right?"

Pounding inside her chest, Ichigo flinched at the pain of her aching chest. She felt lost. What was Kish doing? He was the one who hated her. Why was it as if he were asking her if she loved him? What was up with this?

"Right?" Kish asked.

Her face filling with betrayal, she said sternly. "You hate me, Kisshu." Before Kish could flames at her that it was untrue, she cut back in. "you hate me AND my parents! Well you know what? I am because of my parents! They created me, Kisshu!" she shouted as her emotional voice shook and her eyes got ready to spill tears.

Kish tried to be patient. He worried if he yelled at her it would make her hurt even more. "I know that… I'm grateful to your parents. You're right. They did create you… "

Striving to get her to understand, Kish whispered lovingly as he slowly came closer. "Pai and Tart told me everything. They told me parents aren't all like mine were. I've seen yours. I believe it now! Your parents love you, Ichigo. I know that! But how do you know it's more than me? Have you really gone and changed. Somewhere inside, Ichigo- I know you know I adore you! I worship you, kitten. God. How can I make you understand? Unlike you, I've never had t practice splitting my love between all those I care for! I only loved two people. Pai and Tart – they're like brothers to me. Other then them I had NO love to give. But after meeting you I found a source of love and passionate. And someone I could use it on for all eternity… you…"

Awestruck, Ichigo whimpered. She was lost in all this. Kish was giving her love? Why? "What are you doing…?" she breathed, the tears now starting to break. "You HATE me! I feel it! I don't feel your love! The only thing in this world I feel right now is PAIN! Agony! Every other feeling is gone! You don't love me or I'd feel it! Why are you here, Kisshu!" she screamed the tears now streaming down her flushed face. "Did you come here to be cruel and TRICK me? To cause me more pain!" Ichigo cried as she sobbed hardly.

"It's a spell, Ichigo!" Kish snapped at last. "Masaya- The Obsidian Knight put it on you! I love you just can't see it! But I do! I love you more than you'll ever know! What do I have to do to make you see?" Kish growled at her.

Grasping her thin wrists, he held them securely. "Embrace me! Hug me! Kiss me, Ichigo! Show me the love I KNOW you have!"

"I don't know how!" she cried, jerking and trying to get free. "I've forgotten how to love!"

Quickly moving in, Kish firmly kissed the whimpering girl. In the midst of it he could feel her tears touch his own cheeks. Pulling out, Kish shouted, "There! You remember now?" Frustrated, Ichigo cried as she attempted to run away. Holding her so firmly –not painfully- Kish kissed her again only to find her half dead. "You remember yet? Kiss! Kiss me, Ichigo! You HAVE to remember! Give me your love!" he shouted, breathlessly.

Determined to save her life, Kish forced the girl backwards on the bed. Lying helplessly underneath him, Ichigo watched in horror as Kish swooped in and began none stop kissing the exhausted, crying girl. Confidently, Kish kissed her over and over again, not giving her a single chance to breathe. He wouldn't quit now. He'd keep kissing her until it broke the spell. Literally, Kish was trying to suck the pain clean from her mouth and cure it with his passionate love as the antidote.

…After five minutes, Kish knew he couldn't do it any longer himself. Pulling out, Kish took a deep breath, oxygen once again filling his lungs. Choking, Ichigo's eyes were even now teary. Kish had rapped her of all air. Panting, Kish stared down at the coughing girl beneath his him. During the entire time, Ichigo hadn't kissed back.

Still coughing slightly, Ichigo stumbled off of the bed and moved over to the door in a panic. Her small, shivering hand gripped the knob tightly.

"You're cruel!" she choked. "Why are you lying to me? You DON'T love me! How many times do we have to go through this? You're just here to make my hurt grow in to something worse and more unbearable! Like Masaya! You're just like him! You're trying to kill me!"

Kish hissed, infuriated at her for saying something like that. He would _NOT_ be compared to Masaya.

"Stay away! You broke my heart! You shattered all my emotions and love! I hate you!" Ichigo's scream was over done and to loud. And the sobs in-between made I worse. "You can't follow me if I go downstairs! My parents - my family is down there! If you don't leave I'll go to them!"

"You wanna bet!" Kish snapped, his hands clenched at his sides. "You think I care about getting seen right now? I don't! Even if everything about your Mew life came out, I wouldn't quit chasing you, Ichigo!"

Ichigo let a short scream when Kish appeared behind her. Alarmed, Ichigo backed away and listened in terror at the realism in Kish's tone.

"You've possessed me like lips to water! I can't live without you! You're dying, Ichigo!" he screamed. Slowly, Kish approached her in a frightening manner. "I can't stand it! You're dying of a BROKEN heart! UI swear to god I'll stop it though! I WILL save you, Ichigo! Nothing can prevent me or hold me down from it!"

Before Ichigo's eyes, Ichigo felt her body freeze with horror at Kish's state. The tears still flowing, she whimpered, vulnerable. The appearances of Kish's eyes were black and set. Though he looked evil, his voice was soft and obsessive. "I've made the mistake of leaving you to get hurt one too many times… I won't do it again, Kitten. Maybe you're conscience of this spell… maybe you're not… but you, Ichigo, are dying not of a broken heart but broken _HEARTS_. I don't know how but I WILL stop it from taking your life. I won't allow it. It might take giving you all my love, love I don't even know I have. It may be in ways the both of us don't know how but I'll communicate it on through to you… I'll give you my all, Ichigo. I'll save your life…" he whispered passionately as he came even closer.

Appearing to be scared and still upset, Ichigo spun around from facing him. Her gasping back tears cried were soft and quiet. Slowly, Ichigo went over to her bed and sat.

"Kisshu…" she whispered. "What Masaya injured me with was the pain of his blade. His sword was the source of all pain. Anything… anything the opposite of that will only quicken my death. You… Kisshu… you're the exact opposite. Everything you do, hold and say… it's all love…"

Ichigo's eyelashes dropped in a distraught manner. "…Please… just go. Masaya didn't tell you that part. He wanted your love be the thing to kill me. He said it didn't have to be by his hands but by your love… you're… kisses… embraces… all of it. I beg you… just go. I'm dying… and if you don't mind… I'd rather die alone..." she whispered, weakly.

Kish stared at his kitten in astonishment. Only moments ago he was giving her all his love he knew how. He wouldn't stop kissing her. He wouldn't stop rapping her of her breath and taste. "Oh honey…" he sighed, ashamed. Before he could apolisjize, a look of confidence came up upon Kish's face. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I won't let you doe. I won't fail you" he hissed through his teeth in a stern voce. "Pai and tart, they'll find a way to help you. …I will."

Turning, Kish gazed out the window. "You have to come with me though. It isn't safe if you stay here alone… not with him around…"

There was a brief silence and Ichigo admitted ashamed. "Kisshu… I don't think I can move…I feel to… to…" Kish looked at her as her eyes flooded once again with tears. She was scared.

"Shhh…" Kish whispered, comfortingly as he came over to her.

"I don't want to go anywhere else. Let me stay here and rest with my family. Please…" she whispered, upset. "Let me stay…"

Kish shushed her again. Gently helping her lye down, Kish put the comforter over her. Looking down at her, Kish saw the look in her eyes. "Aright… I'll be back quickly. I promise…" Moving in, Kish whispered. "…Ichigo… let me kiss you…"

Ichigo whimpered in agony, not out of fear of the pain but something else. Hushing eh once more, Kish massaged her arm soothingly. "Maybe you will be back as fast as you possibly can but… I doubt when you get back I'll be… I'll be…" Inhaling deeply, Ichigo replied. "..Go on. It will be our last before I…"

Leaning in her face, Kish's golden eyes studied her own eyes. "It won't be our last" he grinned, trying to be his usual optimistic self. "This'll be the first of a hell lot more kissing. You've got loads of mischievous fun ahead of you, hun." Kish's smirk widened and he wiped her cheek dry of her tears. Leaning even further in, Kish asked. "You don't mind to much do ya? It won't hurt to much, will it?"

Ichigo nodded, weakly.

Moving in, Kish grasped her lip and slid inside, smothering her mouth in his taste with a soft sucks. Kish was gentle, treating her like a ceramic doll in the midst of their kiss.

_Knock! Knock! _

Immediately, when the door had been beat upon, Kish ended the kiss. Grinning at the girl who presently couldn't understand his humor, he said, "You know, two days a knock would have stopped me from getting in your mouth. This situation totally sucks."

_Knock! Knock!_

Getting up, Kish stretched. "Alright then. I'll see you soon, honey. …And I will" he said in assuring voice. There before Ichigo eyes, Kish smiled and vanished.

"Come in" Ichigo called, softly, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying.

The door opened casually and in he came. Ichigo's eyes widened with extreme horror. Already, she wished she hadn't let Kish go…

**PHEW! Talk about a LONG chapter! Anyway, as you can see this isn't the last chapter. The next one is. Sorry this still took awhile to put up. I got busted for "something" and my punishment was not getting on the computer once on Thursday. You won't believe how guilty I felt. Because I got in trouble I let you all down. Sniff. Sorry! Okay! Hope you liked it though. What did you think? Was Kish cool? Oh. Please review! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank-you EVERYONE for reading this story!!!**

**Rizu Neko-Chan**

**sailormoonluver218**

**AnnieAngel93**

**MewAngelWings**

**Sukistrawberry2468**

**xMewxCherryx **

**Midnight Sakura-chan **

**Power-of-all**

**XxXMewIchigoXxX**

**26**

**Suuz112**

**Booboo-nyaa**

**h2o mermaid**

**bubblygirl94**

**Love Psycho**

**Serra1forever**

**Crazyforvampires**

**XxBleedinAngelxX19**

**KisshuLoverNya**

**LangyAngel**

**Kisshu Chan**

**FrizzleTheDonasaur**

**kikyou 26**

**Hopeful Puppy**

**DinosawrShapedPancake**

**macalawagoner-kisshu is hot**

**lalalolipopxox**

**ViixAn3eliic.X**

**Lilkidsscareme**

**catsRcool**

**IdancewithfireIcontrollfire**

**Lordofham77**

**FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl**

**MewMewFoxy**

**Chillis**

**Keiichiro-San**

**killuanatsume**

**MidNight Raven Star**

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi**

**Aoi Maboroshii-Chan**

**NikkiNya6**

**2 way past cool**

**mhyj**

**StrawberryKousagi**

**If I missed anybody else…THANK-YOU****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Recap_

_Ichigo nodded, weakly._

_Moving in, Kish grasped her lip and slid inside, smothering her mouth in his taste with a soft sucks. Kish was gentle, treating her like a ceramic doll in the midst of their kiss._

_Knock! Knock! _

_Immediately, when the door had been beat upon, Kish ended the kiss. Grinning at the girl who presently couldn't understand his humor, he said, "You know, two days a knock would have stopped me from getting in your mouth. This situation totally sucks."_

_Knock! Knock!_

_Getting up, Kish stretched. "Alright then. I'll see you soon, honey. …And I will" he said in assuring voice. There before Ichigo eyes, Kish smiled and vanished._

_"Come in" Ichigo called, softly, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying._

_The door opened casually and in he came. Ichigo's eyes widened with extreme horror. Already, she wished she hadn't let Kish go…_

**Chapter 21**

Frantically, Kish paced back and fourth, an impatient expression on his face. Stopping suddenly, Kish looked once again at the computer. "Well? Is it finished translating?" he asked, eagerly.

"…Yes, Kisshu…" replied Pai as he pushed a certain point on the touch screen. At one, Kish rushed over to see a new pages come up, with writing he was relived he could read. Tart moved close as well when Pai began skimming over the pages to quickly for Kish to read it.

"What's the big idea?" snapped Kish. Kish reached to touch the screen to once more return up further on the page but Pai stopped him.

"Watch it" he warned, pushing the hot headed aliens hand away. "Personally, I don't believe it would be useful if you accidentally deleted this info."

"Well darn it already – what does it SAY?" Kish shouted slamming his fist on the desk.

Turning to face Kish, Pai's eyes became tense. "Pay attention. The blade is a myth on our planet. Since the fall of our civilization of Earth, presently the human planet, we've known this story. Our people lived on Earth and the blade was aid to be Deep Blue's weapon. Only someone in close connection with Deep Blue or him himself could wield it."

"When the calamity came we were forced to Leave Earth, unprepared. We had no other alternative but to leave Deep Blue and his weapon behind. There was a battle. Deep Blue was mercilessly killed by the disastrous power. Before he died though, he stabbed his blade into the ground and wished a curse upon it. He was heart broken – heart broken that he had been separated from his people and lost his planet. So the curse was the following: 'Anyone who touched it that wasn't dear to Deep Blue would directly be struck from a bolt of the heavens and die…"

"Oh, that's just great" mumbled Tart, sarcastically.

"Obviously we all knew Deep Blue's spirit survived and was searching for a host. But the blade became just a side mission. It was forgotten." Looking at Kish with alert eyes, we carried on. "Masaya – he became the new Deep Blue so that is why he can handle the blade."

"I don't want to know about the ACTUAL legend!" screamed Kish, enraged as his golden eyes burned. "Ichigo doesn't have a lot of time left! I want to know HOW you cure yourself when you get attacked by the sword! How! It has to say SOMETHING!"

It took a moment for Pai to answer. At first, all he did was gaze at Kish with a look he didn't understand. In haling, he got ready to reply. "The sword… it's his weakness." Kish's eyes and ears perked with inquisitiveness. "Deep Blue is no longer alive but Masaya is. He wilds the blade as The Obsidian Knight. In depth, he is a powerful remix of Masaya himself and the Blue Knight."

"So what?" Tart asked. "We defeat the blade and then The Obsidian Knight is dead?"

"Not precisely" countered Pai. "You have to take turns. The first step is to deteriorate the blade and the Knight with the most obvious element Deep Blue would choose... water. Then finish off the Obsidian Knight off with a final blow-"

"I didn't ask HOW to kill him! I'll do that on my own time for hurting Ichigo!" Kish screamed, stomping. I want to know HOW I can save her! If we don't do something fast she'll- she'll-" Kish couldn't say it. His heart and mind forbid it.

"We are aware of it, Kisshu… but possessing these statistics could be significant…" declared Pai. Standing, he walked over to Kish, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you don't have _anything_ you can tell me…" Kish hissed in a low tone as his eyes cut sharp and strayed away.

"Wrong…" snapped Pai, gripping Kish's shoulders tighter. "It may of little help but knowing all he facts as I said may come in handy." Kish looked up at him, listening intently. "Ichigo love - the real Ichigo – is inside his blade. When she or anyone else is sliced by it rapes your love from you, replacing it with emotional pain. But her love is in the blade. Over time it molds into agony and grows. Like cells. They collide and develop."

"How is that helpful?" asked Tart getting in-between Kish and Pai, curiosity glistening in his eyes.

"Because if you destroy the blade you will be obliterating Ichigo's love that is inside it as well…" stated Pai, solemnly. "You will have to find a way to get Ichigo's love clean out of the sword, back into her and then kill The Obsidian Knight…"

Kish's eyes filled with worry. How could he do all that? It didn't matter. He had to try… and he had to succeed.

Nodding, Kish answered. "Alright. Thanks for the tips." Disappearing rapidly, Pai and Tart sighed.

"You think… you think we should help him…?" asked Tart, nervously.

"You were the one saying we shouldn't get involved…" Pai stated. "Ichigo and Kisshu and Ichigo are working out their problems. They can do this… I know Kish can…"

Tart's head dropped, sadly. "…But… what if he can't get Ichigo's love from the blade… what if he has no other alternative? What if…when destroying The Obsidian Knight…Kish has to be the one to kill Ichigo?"

Returning to the house, Kish appeared into Ichigo's room. Looking around, he noticed she wasn't there. "Ichigo…?" he called quietly. "Damn…" muttered Kish, seeing she wasn't in bed. "I should have told her not to get out of b..." Kish trailed off.

She had said she couldn't move… that she couldn't stand. Then where was she?

Opening her bed room door and tiptoeing downstairs, Kish peeked his head into the kitchen to see her parents and grandmother talking.

"She better be alright…" muttered her grandmother. "Honestly, do you two always let her roam off like tis?" she bickered.

"Why of course" Ichigo's mother smiled. "She enjoys going off and doing things on her own. Ichigo is a big girl."

"A rather foolish big girl" protested the granny. "Disappearing. Not telling anyone where she went…Foolish, indeed."

Kish pulled his head back and sighed perplexed. In a tone of concern, Kish muttered quietly. "Where the hell is she…? Oh kitten, you better be alright. I don't know where to find you…"

Ascending again up the carpeted stair case, Kish leaned against the wall when he reached the top. What should he do? What _could_ he do? How was he going to get Ichigo's love back from teat damn sword? Was it possible? Somehow, Kish would have to get it from The Knight. If he touched it he'd die though. And neither could he ask for Ichigo's love back. The Obsidian Knight said his purpose for living was to kill Ichigo. Why would he let Ichigo live and give Kish back Ichigo's love?

Stressed out, Kish ran his hands through his thick green hair. He had a headache from all these questions. They were overpowering to him since Kish wasn't sure if they had answers. What if… he couldn't save Ichigo…?

"No…" hissed Kish, stubbornly. "This isn't the time to be negative."

Turning back to Ichigo's room, he reentered looking around very keenly. What was he looking for anyway? He _was_ aware Ichigo was not in the room. So what was he exactly looking for…? Kish thought about something but pushed it away.

Kish's thoughts froze like ice at what he saw. Slightly sticking out from under her pillow, there say a note. Without hesitation, Kish hurried over to it, snatching it, impatiently. As his trembling hands opened the letter promptly, Kish could only hear the sound of his heart beats pounding in his ears, as if they were trapped. Quickly, he read it over.

_Kish,_

_I can only imagine how freaked you must be to find your love gone. I'm guessing you thought of this but pushed it away, frightened of it. Well you're right. I have her, Ichigo. I want you to meet me in the woods just outside the city. We have a deal to make. Bring no friends. I shall meet you there._

_~The Obsidian Knight_

Kish's eyes blazed with enraged, golden flames. He let out a loud hiss and crumpled the note up tightly in his hand.

He would hurt Ichigo. He knew it. He provably already had. What if he… Kish shook it off. Why would he kidnap her? He wanted her dead, not as a hostage. What could he mean by a deal?

Kish hissed again. He wasn't planning on bringing anyone else. It would just be The Knight, Ichigo and himself. Soon to be Ichigo and himself.

"I swear to god I _**WILL**_ kill him…" Kish muttered, his eyes scorching. Looking out the window, Kish gazed at the direction of the woods only miles away. "Ready or not, Masaya. Your death is coming…"

The second Kish landed on the ground from flying toward the woods, Kish drew his two swords. It was a slight clearing in the thick patch of woods that Kish and the Knight were to meet. Kish couldn't explain his anger presently. What made it worse was his extreme anxiety mixed into it. The combination of them together made Kish feel ill.

"Obsidian Knight!" screamed Kish, swinging his blades. 'Show yourself! Where the hell are you?" Kish's irritated voice echoed on and off of the trees. There was no reply and Kish could feel his body tensing. "Dammit, where the HELL are you! Show yourself already! Come on, you BITCH! Goddammit! Where's Ichigo!" he screamed. Kish's golden eyes scanned the skies and branches.

"My, isn't someone in a nasty mood…"

Kish immediately spun around and gasped. There he stood. Tall, evil and courageous. Kish hissed at the sight f him, standing a few feet away yet still in the clearance. In his strong, muscular arms Kish saw he was caring the limp, motionless Ichigo.

Kish jerked, about to attack but the Obsidian Knight held out his blade at Kish. Falling back, Kish's eyes narrowed.

"Your eyes should be on your love, not on me" stated the warrior, discerning Kish's aspiration for revenge.

"They ARE on her!" Kish's voice was sharp and cruel. "Unlike you I can feel more then one emotion! You're the one that caused her to be in this state! Remember? It was you!" he screamed.

The dark Knight recoiled, thinning his eyes in way that reminded Kish of Pai. "…And I'll be the one to fix it…" he said looking keenly at the girl in his arms.

Kish jolted. "D-don't touch her! If you hurt her-"

Interrupting, the Knight spoke in a stern voice. "I won't harm her… not again… I've been thinking about what you said when we last met…"

Kish stood upright, gazing confused. However, he kept ready to fight.

"…She broke up with me because of you. Because YOU meddled with her feelings…"

"No YOU were the ones meddling with how she felt!" yelled Kish. "She didn't even know if you loved her! You cared more about PLANTS then her!"

There was a long silence. "I'm ashamed to say I did. I was too proud."

Kish gasped. Why was he repenting? Was he afraid to fight? Or was this some scheme he was putting into motion. This wasn't the insane, confused Knight he was talking to before.

Kish bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Calling out, he asked in a coarse voice. "What's this deal you're talking about?"

Shifting slightly to get a better hold of Ichigo, the Knight stuck his sword into the sandy ground. Kishs' eyes widened at the blade. It was out of the Knight's reach. He wasn't able to hold Ichigo and the sword. Inside, Kish felt his heart screaming, "TAKE IT!" How would get killed though.

The Knight cleared his throat, breaking Kish out of his trance. "I'll give you back Ichigo… and her love… for you. I'm all about fairness, you know. If I am going to be revenge obsessed it should be on the right person. You, Kisshu."

Kish smirked, now everything was coming together. The Knight had said he didn't need love but he wanted revenge on Ichigo fro breaking his heart. "You loved Ichigo as the Blue Knight but not as Masaya. You had mixed emotions… and that's what happened to you."

Looking down at Ichigo, the Knight answered. "… You are correct… That is why I am open to making a deal that allows Ichigo to live… I am still part Blue Knight…"

Grasping the chance, Kish began. "…Alright… so Ichigo goes free with her love… if you kill me…?"

"Not quite my terms, but you are close…" replied The Obsidian Knight with present gentleness. "I told you I'm all about fairness, didn't I? It shall be a fair fight. You and I against each other – both armed. How does that sound…?"

Kish froze and gazed at the lifeless Ichigo, emotionally. It was fare… that was for sure. He didn't only get her but he got he cured. She'd really be fine once again. She'd love him – adore him. But… Kish didn't know if he could win.

Raising his chin, confidently, Kish made a proposal. "It's a deal on one condition. Give me two hours to explain to Ichigo… to tell her a few things…"

"Are you so unconfident…?" he questioned. To Kish's surprise the question was not rude yet… strangely concerned? Not answering, Kish only kept his loving gaze on Ichigo. When The Obsidian Knight realized he wasn't going to answer, he agreed. "…It's a deal…" Unheard to Kish, he muttered something. "…I hope you're strong enough to win…"

Instantly dropping his swords with a clatter, Kish rushed over to Ichigo. There was an awkward moment of silence as Kish gently touched Ichigo in the Knight's arms. Inside, Kish felt like a kid being separated from his pet or toy. All he could do was look at her. Being obsessed, he asked. "…May I have her…?

The Knight nodded blankly and, warily, handed the whimpering girl into Kish's tender arms. Gently, Kish placed her on the ground, settling her body softly against a rock for support. As Kish swept his hand across her red bangs, he sighed at the stirring girl. She was whining and whimpering. Studying every detail of her he saw how pale and cold her skin was.

"…Aww, honey…" he murmured, feeling her pain.

"…K-k-Ki...sh…" Ichigo moaned, dehydrated for love.

Kish suddenly felt his heart pick up speed. "…Hey, kitten. How are ya…?" he grinned, trying to seem cheerful. Kish touched her light, icy face with his hand. Leaning in, Kish kissed her cheek gently. He was surprised how his lips shivered when he touched her. So cold. It sent an uncomfortable, horrible feeling up his spine.

"…W-what… what h-happened…?" she said, squinting her eyes.

Kish didn't want to scare her further by reminding her she had been abducted. "… Nothing much, sweetie…" He smiled vividly at her. "You're safe with me and-"

Ichigo jumped with a raspy gasp, seeing the knight. Immediately, her eyes filled with tears and she huddled close to Kish, trying to hide her face. "N-no. Get him a-away. He'll kill me. He kidnapped me. G-get him to go away. Please, d-don't let him hurt me!" Her voice was full of fear and begged.

"I won't hurt you anymore, Ichigo" the Knight said as he crouched down to get slightly closer. "I'm not after you… my vengeance is not reward you. Yet another…Kish-"

Ichigo couldn't make out what he said before Kish interrupted. "Shut up. It's nothing Ichigo. He's not after you, got it? You're safe with me. I won't leave you again…" Glaring at the Knight, Kish signaled him to NOT say anything.

The Knight gave him an odd look. "Lying to her and telling you won't leave her won't let you get out of our deal" he stated, decisively.

"D-deal?" Ichigo gasped as she sat up more, alarmed. "W-what d-deal? What is he t-talking about?"

"Shh…" Kish gently pushed her backwards, warning her to stay still. "Nothing, honey" he replied. "Just a little something between us guys. Nothing to worry about. Don't you go worrying your cute little head about it" he smiled.

Startling Kish, the Knight seized his shoulder. "I'd like a word with you" he said. Kish acted as if he didn't hear him and continued to pet Ichigo. Flinching at the stab of his nails, the knight increased the tightness of his hold on Kish. "May I remind you… you are still in danger. I can already see you're putting your guard down now that Ichigo is safe. You think you have nothing to fear, foolish one. Well you are dead wrong. You and I are going to fight-"

"Alright!" Kish snapped, heatedly. Standing, Kish roughly shoved the Knight's claws off that had dug into his shoulder. Casting a quick glance at the knight then Ichigo, he nodded. "Wait here a sec, kitty-cat. I won't be long" he assured her.

Stepping out of earshot from Ichigo, Kish snapped. "Well? Shoot, already."

The knight's eyes reduced their light. He was irritated by Kish's disrespect. "You interrupted me back there because you don't want Ichigo to know."

"I don't want to worry her" he replied, stubbornly.

"She'll find out sooner or later. You know how? When she finds you dead. Because I'm going to win. You think this is a game, don't you?" he snapped as he clenched his blade tighter in his hand.

"No!" Kish shouted furiously, leaning in the Knight's face. "Ichigo's life isn't a game! But what makes you think YOU'RE going to win?"

Instantly, the Knight snatched Kish's shirt and pulled him close, glaring evilly. "What are you going to do? Try to outsmart me with legend Pai and Tart told you?" he roared. Before Kish could react in shock, the Knight continued. "Yes, I know they told you! How obvious could it get? You think I wouldn't know the legend of my own BLADE?!"

Kish didn't understand. The Knight's moods kept changing? He was born to kill Ichigo and he changed his mind? That wasn't possible. The Blue Knight was like a prisoner to keeping Ichigo safe as was The Obsidian Knight to killing her. Things like that couldn't be changed. Right? Not unless…

Could the blue Knight still be part active? Was he still able to take some control? That could be why. Perhaps he prevented The Obsidian Knight – Masaya – to come after Kish not Ichigo. In the Blue Knight's mind it could be considered harming Ichigo by messing with her feelings and making her love Kish. It made sense, didn't it? The Blue Knight wanted to kill Kish and The Obsidian Knight wanted to kill Ichigo. With the two of those mixing it could _**really**_ screw up the moods of "The Whatever Color Knight" he was.

"I can assure you I know the legend! Drown the blade so the wielder is weakened" he stated. "Well it won't happen. You think I'm going to follow you into the water? I'm not that stupid, Kisshu!" he barked as he brutally shook Kish. Kish grunted, trying to get away.

The Knight dropped Kish like he was a victim of a cruel pet owner. Glaring down at the alien, he spat. "If you're going to come up with plan it better be good. Creativity is what I want from you." Inhaling deeply, the Knight pointed his blade at Kish. "But know this. Once I kill you it'll leave Ichigo alone and unprotected. I'm going to go to her again and ask for her to be mine as she once was."

"She WON'T have you!" hissed Kish. "Ichigo LOVES me!"

"True" he answered. "Which is why she shall refuse me. Once that is done she will be the one to have caused me pain… without anyone else involved in her love for you. You'll be dead she shall continue to love you. When that is seen she will die."

Kish jolted and made his blades appear.

"Don't try anything now or I won't give Ichigo back her love. But what difference does it make? You both will die either way. It's like old times Kisshu, the times when I, Masaya, and you would fight or Ichigo. You lost every time, even when you had me as Deep blue on your side." The Knight chuckled. "It seems you are a hopeless alien, Kisshu."

"Ki-Kish!" Ichigo voice rasped, about to die.

Kish's eyes widened with horror and he gazed at the Knight, wanting to go to her. "We had a deal! You said you'd help her! Do it now! I'll fight you! I won't back down! I can't back down! Just help her! Please!" Kish was begging like a crying child, desperate.

"…Very well…" he said. Striding a t a fast pace over to the dying girl, he knelt beside her. Kish watched terrified at what the Knight was doing. Stabbing his sword once again into the cold earth, the Knight ran his hand down the flat of blade.

Over the slow time he streamed it downward, a light seemed to develop into his hands as if he were sucking it out. Long like a snake and glowing like the sun, he treated it like an ancient scroll. The extensive glowing rope, twisting like a worm striving to get escape, slid like soap out of his hands and into her infected gash.

Kish gasped as color came back to her face. She was alright.

"She's not fully recovered" the Obsidian Knight said, guessing Kish's thoughts. "Her wound still needs care. As for her love… it is back with in her body, mind and heart."

Never-the-less, Kish wanted to leap for joy. Hus darling kitten had her love back. She could love him again. And, without hurting her now, he could LOVE her.

Ichigo whimpered, her head moving back and fourth as she stirred from her slumber. She looked as adorable as ever. Life, energy and… anything and everything else that was good was back within her.

Rubbing her forehead, Ichigo moaned. "K-Kisshu…? Is that you?"

Before she knew it, Kish leaned in a passionately started kissing her face and lips rapidly. Over and over he laid short little nips on her face.

"K-Kish? Stop, tell me what happened? Am I… okay? Will you quit it. H-hey!" Ichigo face started to burn when he wouldn't stop kissing her. "Kish -mphshh" Ichigo was cut off by another kiss. "Kish. Come on! Tell me what's going on? Are we free? Am I cured?" she asked in a decisive way.

"Shut up, Ichigo" Kish said in between kisses. He wanted her to be quiet – to NOT ask questions. All he wanted was LOVE. He love. He wouldn't stop kissing her. He wouldn't. He-

Ichigo covered up his mouth with both of her hands, a completely bewilder expression on her adorable face. "Can you stop for a moment?" she asked, embarrassed. Looking up, she gasped to see The Obsidian Knight whom she had forgotten was there. Immediately, her face filled with fright.

Noticing, Kish turned around to glare at The Obsidian Knight. "He have two hours before he fight" he stated. "Can you give Ichigo and I some time? At least a _**little**_ bit of privacy?" Kish smirked, devilishly.

Pointing his blade at the two, he chuckled. "I'll give you space but not privacy. I'll be watching no matter what you think." Tuning, he began to walk away and in seconds, had disappeared into thin air.

Seeing Ichigo's amazement that he could do it, an expression of jealousy appeared. "I could do that if I wanted to" he lied.

Ichigo giggled, blushing. "Oh Kish, you're so cute when you're jealous."

Kishs' eyes widened further golden. Spinning his head to look at her, he smirked. "I am?" he asked, playfully as he moved in her face. Ichigo blushed and giggled again. "You seem happy" he smiled.

"I am… now that he's gone." Ichigo looked down. "Now the two of us are together we can go home, right?"

Inside, Kish felt his heart sting. With his finger, Kish lifted her chin so their eyes met. His eyes filled with upset emotion, making Ichigo feel upset herself. "…Honey…" Kish said in a unsure tone. "I… I can't. I… have to fight The Obsidian Knight, kitten…"

"What?" Ichigo gasped, lightly. "You mean you're not going with me? Why? I thought everything was worked out. I know you didn't mean to be mean about the parent thing. You grew up with those parents so you thought all were like that! I was so upset at you because of the spell! Everything is okay now! You can't leave me!"

"You think I want to?" snapped Kish. He sighed, stressed out. Falling on his back, Kish looked up at the stars. "Honey… I have no choice. It was the only way I could save your life…"

Her eyes full of distress, Ichigo laid down next to him. "But Kish… isn't there anything I can do…?" she asked. "I can't leave you here to die…"

Kish smirked, amused. "What? You think I'm going to die? Aren't you encouraging" he chuckled reaching up to touch her face. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as Kish stared at her deeper.

She was dressed the same as before. Striped thigh highs, skirt and top still with her hair down. Looking her over, Kish sighed.

"I don't have faith in you, Kish. You do stupid things" she chuckled, blushing.

"For _**you**_" he smirked sitting up and pushing her. Pinning her down, Kish leaned in her face now over top of her. "Stupid isn't the right word. Heroic sounds better" he grinned. "You're the one who does the dump things. Is that natural cat instinct. Always do the dumbest thing?"

Ichigo blushed angrily. "And just what have I done that's so stupid?" she snapped as her pink eyes glittered.

"Hmm, where to begin" he teased as he laid a short kiss on her lips.

"Why you!" Ichigo pushed him off and sat up. "You think even when we're both in danger you can harass me with your usual perverted ways!"

"Course I can" he laughed, evilly. "Now lay back down before I get more ideas" he smirked while liking his lips. Ichigo blushed insanely at his hint. "Scaredy cat" he mumbled.

"Kish, we're in danger! Remember?" she snapped. Ichigo rolled her eyes when he smirked and tried to move closer. Stopping him, she went on. "We need a plan…"

"Already got one" he answered. "Now can we kiss?"

As her jaw dropped, Ichigo gasped. "What? W-well, why didn't you TELL me?" she squeaked.

"I don't know" he replied as he shoved his shoulders. "Guess I was too distracted by your cuteness!"

"Well tell me!" she barked, impatiently.

"Only if you let me kiss you. And BEFORE I tell you."

Rolling her eyes, she answered. "Alright, but as long as it's-"

Interrupting, Ichigo was startled when Kish jumped into her and locked a firm kiss. Without hesitation, he took charge of the passionate kiss, tasting all of her. Their moist, warm lips slipped several times when fighting for power. They refused air and wanted each other. As Ichigo dug her small hands into his hair, she ruffled it. Seeing she was distracted, Kish stole charge and kissed so ardently Ichigo whimpered. Kish fought back a smirk, amused. Moaning from pure pleasure, Ichigo pulled him closer. Finally, Ichigo pulled out.

Blushing, Ichigo looked down and smiled.

Before she could say anything, Kish asked. "Hey, did you give up the kiss because you ran out of breath or you were done?"

Slowly, Ichigo looked at him, confused. "Why?" Her voice was full of bewilder. Kish didn't answer so she got the message. "…Uh… because I was done… I guess" she mumbled.

Kish smirked, happily. Moving close, Kish whispered in her ear. "So you can hold your breath for a while, then?" She nodded and heard him smirk once more. Leaning closer to her ear, Kish went on. "Holding our breath… that's my plan…"

It was 9:30 pm.

Kish stared at his opponent - the Obsidian Knight, only a few feet away. In his hands, Kish held both his blades firmly. He was ready. And now he had confidence his plan.

"Are you ready?" called The Knight, his voice overflowing with hate and steam. Apparently, he was still in one of his darker moods. Good.

"Quit talking about this like it's a rehearsed reality show" Kish smirked. "Let's just do this already!"

"Are you impatient to die?" he asked, angrily.

Momentarily, Kish slouched, bored. "Man, did you come up with that? That was the worst line I've EVER heard! You're right. You are SERIOUSLY in need of creativity!" Kish teasing was insanely annoying. Preparing himself again, Kish asked. "Any rules, bubble-bee?" He was referring to the flowing blonde hair and dark outfit.

The Knight hissed and directed his sword at Kish. "…None!"

The Obsidian Knight was the first to leap. Instead of advancing forward, he jumped high into the dark atmosphere. Kish waited for the opportune moment when he came soaring down and-

Kish pounced aside in a role, avoiding the Obsidian Knight. Not more then a second had gone when Masaya swung his weapon in arcs at the rapid dodger, Kish. Yells and flashes were heard and seen. Ichigo could see it all clearly from the bush she hid behind, unknown to The Obsidian Knight.

Repeatedly, the two fighters clashed swords with grunts then, after brief jumps back to recover, came springing back at one another. Actually, Kish was doing quite well. He just couldn't seem to get a hit at the Knight. As for Masaya, his attacks were speedy and firm - uncontrolled. Ichigo winced as one of the Knight's blows sent Kish backwards into a tree. In seconds, he was back on his feet though.

…Twenty minutes passed. Though the two of them were panting and exhausted, they were barley harmed or injured. Jumping back and giving some space for each other, the two landed to get a breath.

"Ready to give up yet?" asked the Knight as he stood up straighter.

Groaning, Kish snapped. "Errr! Those dump lines! You're giving me a headache!" he screamed as he leapt toward the Knight with his blades in X form.

The Knight was ready for a direct hit but knew he could block it. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for the trick Kish had planned.

Kish's swords came flying at the Knight but it took a moment before Masaya noticed. Kish wasn't holding them. The Knight's guard was down when Kish had appeared, stole the word and with all his might kicked Masaya in the face.

Ichigo gasped. It was time. Wait, she was freaking out. Her heart was picking up speed. She was losing control of her breath. Breaking out of her thoughts, Ichigo stood and, as fast as she could, darted over to the water fall.

On the other hand, Kish, who had taken The Obsidian's Knight's sword, was rapidly being chased by him. Landing by thee water fall, he snatched Ichigo. Backing up, Kish approached the edge of the cliff. Terrified, Ichigo looked down at the fall and the rushing, strong water.

When the Knight saw them near the water, he laughed. "Idiot, Kisshu. Water won't stop me, remember. You think I would follow you in there to get my sword?"

As Kish's forest green bangs fell delicately over his fiery golden eyes, he chuckled softly. "You might be persuaded… if I take her with me…"

Before the Knight could shout, Kish dived off the cliff, holding Ichigo securely when they hit the water. The water was warm like bath water but the maddening mist was maddening. When the two had dived under, they sunk like rocks thanks to one of Kish's abilities.

Ichigo's eyes were shut tight and her head throbbed as they went deeper. It felt so dark. She dare not open her eyes for fear she'd lose concentration. Se knew Kish was there but still felt afraid. At last, they reached the bottom. Ichigo heard the sword stab into the sand. Now all they had to do was wait. But waiting was hard, especially underwater. Everything was cloudy, so mysterious, so evil.

Already, Ichigo could feel she was losing concentration. She HAD to focus on her breathing. But she couldn't. Her heart was pounding so quickly. At tha instant Ichigo feared the plans failure. Her lungs were hot and steamy. There was so little air. It was lessoning… lessoning. Gone. Ichigo had nothing to live on. It was like a bad kiss, one you'd die from. She needed air and she needed it now. No. She had to stay calm.

Outside of the water, The Obsidian Knight scanned the waters surface in a freaked manner. Something was wrong with him. It's what Kish had planned.

The Blue Knight was still partly alive within him. And that meant he had to keep Ichigo safe. Panting like crazy, The Knight ran back and fourth. He was so confused. Part of him was saying, "don't go in the water or you'll be finished. If I and the blade are wet then I am weak and will surly be killed." But the other part was screamed, "Save Ichigo! It's what you were born to do! Go! Kish is trying to drown her!"

The Knight felt half of him weakening. What should he do? What should he-

Not being able to stand it, the knight dived into the warm water gracefully. Kish opened his eyes underwater to see the Knight swimming closer. Everything was going perfect.

Gripping Ichigo tighter, Kish swam and surfaced. Immediately, the two head burst out and took a HUGE breath. Air. It felt so wonderful in their lungs.

"Quick," Kish panted. "To land. He knows staying in their will kill him. When he comes out we have to be ready to attack-"

Ichigo let out a scream when Kish was dragged under. "KISH!" se cried, frantically. Spinning circles in the water, her eyes scanned the water. Diving under, Ichigo eye's widened at what she saw.

_Slash!_

A few feet away, Ichigo saw Kish Floating lifelessly. Blood was pouring out of him due to one of Kish's blades the Knight had sliced him with.

With all her might, Ichigo fought the current and swam over, grapping Kish. Ichigo resurfaced and dragged Kish to land with the little strength she had.

Throwing him down, Ichigo knelt beside him. "Kish! Kish! Wake up! Please GET UP!" she screamed to the op of her lungs.

Kish opened his eyes slightly and moaned to see the Knight slowly coming out of the water. His heartbreaker blade was once again in his hand. However, he did seem very weak. But that didn't wipe away the insane, murderous expression on his face.

"K-kill him, Ichigo. He's weak. Q-quick. D-do it" he moaned, weakly.

Grabbed Kish's other blade that was till on land, Ichigo stood up. "Stay BACK!" she screamed at the approaching Knight. Hen didn't stop. "I'm warning YOU!"

Slowly, Ichigo eyes filled wit horror when he didn't stop. Instantly, Ichigo found she couldn't move. She was frozen and terrified. She couldn't beat him. She wasn't strong enough. In his eyes, Ichigo saw demons. What could she do? What she should do? Kisshu…

"Ichigo!" Kish screamed, now realizing she couldn't do it. "Move! Run! Go!" He had to get her away but he was to hurt to stand. "Ichigo!!" Kish cried as loud as he knew how.

Alarmed by his yell, Ichigo lowered her sword and stared at Kish. She was still frozen though. Her mind wasn't responding. "Kish…" she whispered, under a curse.

"RUN, ICHIGO! RUN!!!"

_STAB!_

Ichigo was broken out of her frozen spell when the _stabbing_ sound filled her ears. Seeing she was free, Kish looked at was she was gasping at.

Kish and Ichigo's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. There before them stood the Knight… only with his heartbreaking blade through him… He had run himself through.

Slowly, The Obsidian knight looked at them. His eyes seemed like the old, perfectly peaceful Blue Knight. Ichigo couldn't find them lovable anymore though, not after all he had done. After a moment of his dying breaths, The Knight spoke in The Blue Knight's voice. "…Ichigo…"

Her hands flying to her mouth, Ichigo stared, awestruck. "…Y-you stabbed yourself? W-why…?"

"I am the Blue Knight… I was born to protect you…" he replied weakly as he fell to his knees. "…I'm still alive… a little… so I had to stop the other part of me… The Obsidian Knight… from k-killing you…"

Kish stared. His guess WAS right. "…Kind of… ironic…" Kish said, his eyes squinted at the Knight. "The less strong on beats the bad one…"

The Blue Knight chuckled. "Yes…" After grunting, he smiled at them. Alarming them, he pulled the blade back out with a cry. The Obsidian Knight fell backwards. He was dead… and so was The Blue Knight… and so was Masaya.

Kish was laid against the rock as Ichigo bandaged his side. It was a few hours later now. 11:55 pm, to be exact.

"Ahh…" Kish winced, quietly. "Ease up, Ichigo. That hurt" he mumbled.

Ichigo smiled slightly. "I'm sorry…" she said lowering her head.

Kish perked up and then pulled Ichigo over to him. Together, the two of them looked up at the stars. "I'm not that mad, ya know. We succeeded. You're safe now" he whispered, sniffing her hair.

"I know…" she giggled, softly. Snuggling closer, she sighed. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her cheek. "I can't believe everything that's happened... and only in six days. This has been some of the most exciting days ever…" Ichigo looked up at him with a smile. "I haven't ever been this close to someone… uh… I mean in a relationship… not physically…" Ichigo blushed.

"Well, you want to get closer" he teased.

Ichigo giggled then sighed. Everything was perfect now. Looking down at her watch, she gasped faintly. "Kish… our six days together, they're almost over… It's 11: 59…"

"Those six anyway" Kish smirked as he embraced her tighter. "As for the rest of your 'activity, fun filled' life, honey… not by a long shot." Ichigo giggled once more, looking up at him. Moving in, they kissed.

**THE END**

**SO TIRED! This chapter was REDICLIOSLY long! Well… what did you think? If you're unhappy with the sudden, unclear ending I can edit sometime later in May. Just let me know. I've just been trying to finish this before tomorrow, Monday. I start my new class then. NO!! I'll have NO life! Anyway, what did you think? How bad? Or how good? (I'm going with how bad?) THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SOSWEET AND READING THIS! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!! BYE!**


End file.
